


Even Though Our Love Is Doomed

by enigmaticblue



Series: Dean Winchester, Agent of SHIELD [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/M, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 60,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: Bruce has always known this couldn’t last.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean Winchester, Agent of SHIELD [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/84298
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

The silence that falls after Dean leaves is deafening. People—who are not Bruce, who knows Dean about as well as he knows himself—tend to forget that the man had nearly twenty years in the service, and spent some of that time as a drill instructor. Dean knows people, which is why he sent Peter out for sodas from the vending machine before laying into Tony with a contained fury made all the more impressive by how even and quiet his voice stayed.

Dean made his point before Peter returned, and then said, “Hey, kid, why don’t we let these two get caught up, and we can figure out a place to grab dinner, huh?”

And now Bruce is standing in front of Tony, seeing Tony’s defensive posture—arms crossed tightly over his chest, staring down at the patterned carpet. Bruce has no idea what to say. It’s been more than a year since they’ve seen each other, and he has no idea how to begin this again.

It had been so easy at the beginning, when Tony shook Bruce’s hand and _saw him_ , and kept seeing him and inviting him in. Bruce always knew it wouldn’t last forever, that it couldn’t, but oh, how he wanted it to.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Tony mutters.

Bruce snorts. “You know how Dean feels about kids, and you were the one who brought a fifteen-year-old to a battle with superheroes.”

“He was already fighting crime in Queens,” Tony protests, but it’s faint. He tried to raise the same objection with Dean and got shot down quickly and brutally.

“And that’s for his guardian to deal with,” Bruce points out, more gently than Dean had. “You just threw him into it, Tony, by your own admission.”

Tony shifts uncomfortably. “I’m trying to make up for it.”

This trip is probably part of that, and Bruce suspects that Tony invited Peter along as a cover. “Here, let me take my young protégé on a trip he couldn’t afford, while really, I’m going to see my boyfriend.”

“And Peter clearly thinks the world of you,” Bruce replies, “which is why Dean chose to talk to you away from him.”

“ _He_ was fighting things that go bump in the night when he was six,” Tony grumbles. “He said so himself.”

Bruce _knows_ Tony isn’t that stupid, that he’d understood Dean’s point just fine. “Think about how that sounds, and then try again.”

“I just wanted—I wanted to see you guys again,” Tony says plaintively. “I’ve missed you so fucking much, and I swear, I’m working on getting Ross ousted, but I don’t know how long it’s going to take. Bruce—”

“Maybe that’s okay,” Bruce says quietly. “Maybe we should just work on talking right now, because we stopped doing that, Tony.”

“Just talking?” Tony asks slyly, his posture relaxing, and Bruce laughs.

“Maybe a little more than talking,” he says. “But I can’t stay. You know that.”

Tony nods. “I _am_ going to make it safe for you, I swear.”

And Bruce believes him. He just doesn’t know how there’s any way to move forward.

**2.**

Bruce, it must be clear, doesn’t take anything that Tony says seriously, unless it’s about science, and Bruce especially doesn’t take Tony’s flirting seriously, because Tony flirts like he breathes.

Which is why, when Tony says expansively, “Have dinner with me tonight, Brucie. We can go out on the town.”

“I have work,” Bruce replies, glancing up from the screen he’s been staring at for the last hour. “You do, too.”

“No, I have a dinner tonight, something about a benefit for up and coming scientists, or something,” Tony replies, leaning against the table next to Bruce. “Pepper has threatened me with dismemberment if I don’t go, and I don’t want to go alone.”

Tony and Pepper broke up shortly after the thing with the Mandarin, and from what Bruce could tell it had been relatively amicable. Tony didn’t hold it against Pepper that she couldn’t deal with him being Iron Man, and Pepper didn’t hold it against Tony that he couldn’t _stop_ being Iron Man.

Bruce sighs. “I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Sure you do,” Tony replies. “You can raid my closet. We’re close enough to the same size. You’ve done it before.”

Bruce rubs his forehead. “Yes, I _can_ fit in your clothing. I’m just not sure why I’d want to.”

“Because I’m dangerous when I’m bored?” Tony suggests.

He’s not wrong about that, and Bruce has a very nice salary paid for by Stark Industries right now, and he’s not sure, but he thinks part of his job these days might be handling Tony. And handling Tony means going to shindigs as directed by Pepper.

“Fine,” Bruce replies. “Do we have security?”

Because he knows they probably do. SHIELD has provided security for most of the public events the Avengers have attended, and this would count. If Tony isn’t in his armor, he requires at least one bodyguard.

“Yeah, SHIELD is trying out a new liaison,” Tony replies. “They’re supposed to be here shortly.”

“Then let’s go raid your closet,” Bruce replies, resigned to an evening wearing uncomfortable clothing and trying to resist his own burgeoning feelings.

What else can he do? He might not believe that Tony is flirting with him out of anything more than habit, but he believes Tony when he says that boredom is a problem.

The worse problem is their SHIELD liaison.

The woman escorts herself up to the Penthouse. She’s wearing a sharp, black suit and crisp white shirt, her blonde hair in a tight bun. She might have been pretty, except her expression is pinched, her mouth pursed like she’d been sucking on a lemon.

She is _exactly_ the sort of SHIELD agent Tony most enjoys winding up. Bruce keeps his sigh internal.

“My name is Agent Mayhew,” she announces. “I’ve been ordered to accompany Mr. Stark to the benefit dinner this evening.”

She sounds distinctly unenthusiastic about it.

“Have you now?” Tony asks mildly. “That’s just peachy, but I don’t think we’ll be requiring a bodyguard this evening.”

“It’s Director Fury’s orders,” she replies, her expression growing even more sour.

“And I always do what Fury wants,” Tony says sarcastically.

She frowns. “I _will_ be accompanying you this evening, Mr. Stark, but if your intention is to have Dr. Banner go with you, I must advise against it.”

Tony frowns. “Excuse me?”

“You will be endangering the public,” Mayhew says severely. “What if someone were to attack you, and ends up harming Dr. Banner? He cannot accompany you.”

Bruce is used to that sort of attitude, and he shrugs, resigned. For every SHIELD agent who doesn’t seem to care about the Hulk, there are ten who think he ought to be locked up.

Tony’s clearly got his back up, though. “You’re not the boss of him. If anybody is allowed to tell Bruce where he can and cannot go, it would be _me_ as his employer. Although I would never abuse that particular privilege.”

“As your handler for the evening—”

“You are apparently required to accompany me,” Tony snaps. “Who else comes with me is at my discretion, not yours.”

Mayhew is clearly working up a full head of steam. “Do I need to shoot Dr. Banner to prove my point?”

“Tony,” Bruce says quietly. “It’s fine. I have work I can do.”

He doesn’t add that he didn’t really want to go all that much anyway, and he _really_ doesn’t want to provoke a confrontation with SHIELD.

“No,” Tony replies stubbornly. “If she’s going to be the Avengers’ liaison, she can figure out that you’re an Avenger, unless she’s stupid.”

Bruce clears his throat. “I don’t think we need to resort to insults.”

“We do, because shooting you is fucking stupid,” Tony says bitterly. “Come on, we’re going.”

Bruce hesitates, but he has a hard time saying no to Tony, and it’s nice to have someone in his corner for a change. He can return the favor by accompanying Tony.

“If you insist,” Bruce replies. He doesn’t miss the fact that Mayhew’s hand is hovering near her weapon, but she seems to think better of that after a moment, and follows them out.

Tony manages to ensure that the elevator doors close before Mayhew can get there. “You can meet us there, or maybe not at all.”

They go down to the garage, and Tony selects the Audi, which only has two seats. “I can promise you, you’re not going to see her after tonight,” he vows. “Fuck Fury anyway for sending someone like that.”

Bruce sighs. “She’s probably not the only SHIELD agent who feels that way, Tony. If you get offended every time someone looks at me wrong, you’re going to spend a lot of time with your feelings hurt.”

“You’re my best friend, Bruce,” Tony says seriously. “Frankly, she’s an idiot. If she’d shot you, you’d have gone green, and you’d view her as a threat and would smash _her_.”

Bruce has to acknowledge the truth of that, and he doesn’t have a terribly high opinion of her intelligence or common sense. “She was probably just pissed off about her assignment.”

“Why should she be?” Tony asks. “Because I’m awesome, and you’re awesome. Agent might have threatened to taser me, but he had a pretty good reason at the time. She had no reason to threaten you.”

“She thought she did,” Bruce counters.

“And again I say: idiot,” Tony says. “I’m going to have words with Fury. But until then, let’s try to ignore her and have a good time tonight.”

To Bruce’s surprise, he does have a good time. Tony leaves the car with the valet, and leads Bruce inside the glittering ballroom of the St. Regis. From what Bruce understands, the banquet recognizes those who are recipients of a scholarship set up by Maria Stark, mostly for first-generation college students with an interest in science or engineering. The ballroom is tastefully decorated, the lights dim, the crowd in formal wear.

Mayhew is a sour shadow, but Tony keeps a hand on Bruce the entire time, mostly his lower back or shoulder, and Bruce has to admit that the physical contact feels good.

There aren’t many people who will touch him willingly, but Tony does. Tony keeps him close all evening, speaking in low tones to Bruce, relating amusing anecdotes, or charming the crowds and introducing Bruce as his very good friend, Dr. Banner. More than one of the up and coming young scientists recognizes Bruce’s name and just barely avoids gushing over him, much to Tony’s amusement.

Then again, Tony seems to take it for granted that people will recognize Bruce for his scientific achievements, and not because of the other guy.

Around Tony, Bruce can almost believe it.

“This is Dr. Banner,” Tony says as he’s introducing Bruce to the mayor of New York. “He’s doing exciting things for Stark Industries in the area of clean water.”

“Very nice to meet you, Dr. Banner,” Elise Townsend says. “I’d love to talk to you about how we can maximize the safety of the city’s water supply.”

“You’ll have to make an appointment,” Tony says. “Bruce is a very busy man.” And then he drags Bruce away.

“Tony! That’s the _mayor_ ,” Bruce hisses.

“Hm, yes, and she loves to get something for nothing, and she _will_ take advantage of your generosity,” Tony replies. “If she wants your expert advice, she can make an appointment and pay your consulting fee.”

“I don’t have a consulting fee,” Bruce objects.

“ _Au contraire, mon ami_ ,” Tony says. “It’s part of your employment contract. You have a very standard consulting fee, nothing too extravagant, working on a sliding fee scale based on ability to pay. The City of New York can afford to pay you the basic rate.”

“What am I going to do with that kind of money?” Bruce asks, and he thinks it’s reasonable. He draws a good salary from SI, he lives in the Tower, and he barely has to buy groceries. Occasionally, clothing will just show up in his closet, so he doesn’t even have to worry about that expense.

Tony raises his eyebrows. “While I’m gratified that you have no intention of leaving any time soon, I think you know what you can do with the money.”

Bruce can’t believe how comfortable he’s gotten over such a relatively short period of time. “Thanks.”

“But I’m glad you’re comfortable here,” Tony says, squeezing Bruce’s shoulder.

Looking back, that night is the beginning of the end.

**3.**

The next SHIELD liaison is even worse in a way. True to Tony’s word, Bruce never sees Agent Mayhew again. The next couple of times they need an agent, SHIELD sends Agent Sitwell, who is at least perfectly appropriate. But Sitwell has other duties as well, and it’s pretty clear that he’s not going to be permanently assigned to the team.

When they get a call out for a mad scientist gone wrong, the team is scattered. Fury calls Tony himself to ask for his help—and to let them know he’s sending a new liaison.

“Please tell me this agent is more intelligent than the last one you sent,” Tony says bitterly.

Fury’s face fills the viewscreen. “He’s one of our best and brightest.”

“I’m sure you would have said that about the ass-clown you sent the last time,” Tony snarks.

“I really thought she would have taken the opportunity to avoid getting an assignment to review satellite imagery in Alaska,” Fury replies dryly. “That being said, we have an emergency in Chicago. There’s a mad scientist on the loose.”

“Of course, there is,” Tony says. “Any chance of a Code Green?”

“Non-zero, so take Banner with you,” Fury replies. “Might as well see if this new kid is worth his salt.”

Tony frowns. “I don’t want to be your guinea pig, and if he threatens Bruce, I’m going to make your life miserable.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Fury says soothingly. “He just made Level 6. He should be hungry and very interested in making friends.”

“On your head be it,” Tony warns.

“The Quinjet is going to pick you both up in 20 minutes,” Fury says.

Bruce gives Tony a look. “This isn’t going to go well, and you know it.”

“Do you want to stay home?” Tony asks. “Because that’s an option, no matter what Fury says.”

Bruce shakes his head. “What’s that you always say? When you need a Hulk, you _really_ need a Hulk?”

“The Big Guy has fire power, I’ll give you that, but mad scientist means we might just need _you_ ,” Tony counters. “And if anybody messes with you, I will end them. Or at least their careers.”

“Like Mayhew?” Bruce asks.

“Hey, I didn’t have anything to do with that,” Tony protests.

That might actually be true, and Bruce certainly isn’t upset that Mayhew is in Alaska, but he’s not feeling terribly optimistic about this next candidate either.

Still, he boards the Quinjet with Tony, Natasha in the pilot seat and Clint in the copilot’s seat. “Good to see you again, Dr. Banner,” Natasha says.

“You, too,” Bruce says politely.

“Do you guys know anything about this new liaison?” Clint asks.

“Fury said he just made Level 6,” Tony says.

Natasha snorts. “Well, that’s not encouraging.”

“Some of them are promising,” Clint argues. “ _You_ were newly Level 6 once.”

“For fifteen minutes,” Natasha says repressively.

“Then I was,” Clint replies equably. “He might be okay.”

“What’s his name?” Natasha asks.

“Fury didn’t say,” Tony replies.

They both groan.

“What does that mean?” Bruce inquires.

Natasha shakes her head. “Hard to say, maybe a political placement, or a hot shot that Fury wants to test, but it means nothing good.”

“You don’t know that!” Clint protests. Bruce really had no idea that he was the optimist of the group.

Natasha rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything else.

Tony frowns. “Well, hopefully this guy’s not as bad as the last liaison Fury tried to foist on us.”

“I heard about Mayhew,” Natasha says.

“Couldn’t have happened to a nicer person,” Clint says cheerfully. “She was a jerk back in the Academy, too. I wouldn’t take it too personally. She’s that awful to everyone.”

That makes Bruce smile a bit, although it still begs the question of why Fury would send someone like that to deal with Tony or someone who could turn into the Hulk.

Or maybe that’s _exactly_ why Fury sent her, because he was looking for an excuse to banish her to some far-off outpost.

Bruce really hates politics.

They arrive in Chicago to all sorts of chaos. This particular mad scientist set a bunch of robots loose in a populated area. The robots aren’t as large as the Chitauri warships, so the Hulk would likely do more harm than good, but the information they have indicates the scientist might have other, larger robots he hasn’t yet deployed.

And that he might be actively trying to get the Avengers involved.

Cap is already in Chicago, and he begins calling the shots as soon as they land, dispatching Tony and the others, telling Bruce to sit tight on the Quinjet. “I’d rather not trigger a Code Green, Dr. Banner. I’ll let you know if you’re needed.”

“Thanks, Cap,” Bruce says. He keeps the coms on, so he can at least track what’s going on, and he’ll be ready if he’s needed.

The battle seems to be going the Avengers’ way, and Bruce’s fear begins to subside. He always worries when the others are in danger while he’s tucked safely away. And then, Cap calls, “Iron Man! Watch out!”

Clint curses. “Iron Man is down.”

“Hawkeye, you’re closest,” Cap calls.

There are long moments of silence where Bruce’s heart is in his throat, and then he hears Clint say, “He’s dazed, but awake. Doc, we need you. He’s refusing to let the SHIELD medics see him. He keeps saying he’s fine, and they should go help the people who are actually injured.”

“Be right there,” Bruce replies, and grabs the medical kit. “Where are you?”

“Two blocks east of where we parked the Quinjet,” Clint replies.

“Don’t worry,” Tony says, and his words are just a little bit slurred. “I’m _fine_ , Brucie. Katniss here is just being a worrywart.”

“You have a head injury,” Clint says with some asperity, “so you can just sit there for a minute.”

Bruce grabs the first aid kit and makes it five steps away from the Quinjet when he finds a gun in his face. “What—”

“I can’t let you leave the Quinjet, Dr. Banner.” The kid is wearing a suit, and looks all of eighteen, although Bruce knows he’s probably in his thirties. Bruce is pretty sure this is their new SHIELD liaison.

“And who are you?” Bruce asks mildly.

The kid flushes. “Agent Bertran, Dr. Banner. And I can’t allow you to leave the area. It’s not secure yet.”

Bertran’s hand is shaking slightly, and Bruce is starting to get very annoyed with Fury. The kid is clearly scared to death, probably at the idea of the Other Guy making an appearance, but pointing a gun at Bruce isn’t going to do much for his complexion.

“My presence has been requested,” Bruce says, as patiently as he’s able. “Mr. Stark has been injured, and he’s asked for me.”

“I can’t let you go,” Bertran repeats.

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “And you think pointing a gun at me is going to help you accomplish your goal of the Other Guy not showing up?”

The gun wavers, then steadies. “You can’t leave.”

Natasha jogs up to them and curses Bertran in Russian. Bruce doesn’t speak Russian, but he would guess that she’s insulting his parentage and his intelligence. “Put your weapon away, you idiot!” Natasha snaps. “Do you want the Hulk to make an appearance?”

“Dr. Banner—”

“The only reason you’re not feeling my Bite right now is because I don’t want to get Dr. Banner shot,” Natasha snaps. “Put your weapon away _right now_.”

Bertran finally holsters his gun, and that’s when Natasha hits him with her Widow’s Bite, and he drops like a ton of bricks.

“He deserved that,” Natasha says contemptuously. “You’re free to go, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce nods at her and begins jogging in the direction that Clint had indicated. It doesn’t take him long to reach Tony and Clint’s position, Tony sitting on the pavement, leaning up against the building, Clint kneeling next to him. Tony is bleeding from a cut above his left eye, but when Bruce bends down to get a look, his pupils are the same size.

“What took you so long?” Tony asks.

Bruce realizes that with his helmet off, Tony hadn’t heard what happened with Bertran. “I was held up.”

“You mean that the new SHIELD agent was being an idiot,” Clint says. “Natasha had to force him to put his weapon away, and then she dropped him.”

Tony blinks. “Are you telling me that another SHIELD agent was going to shoot you?”

“He’s just a stupid kid,” Bruce says dismissively. “Let me get a look at your head.”

“I’m going to kill Fury,” Tony fumes.

Clint stands up. “Well, I’ll let you get to it, Doc. Let me know if you need assistance.”

“I _warned_ him what would happen if he sent another SHIELD agent that threatened you,” Tony rants.

Bruce sighs. “I’m fine, Tony. Just—hold still and let me see that cut. It might need stitches.”

“But he drew a gun on you! For no reason!” Tony snaps.

And Bruce does the one thing he swore to himself he would never do just to shut Tony up: he kisses him.

It does the trick. Tony gapes at him. Bruce starts swabbing the cut gently.

“Are we going to talk about what just happened?” Tony asks after a moment.

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Do we need to?”

“I’ve been flirting with you for ages now,” Tony points out. “And no joy. I thought you weren’t interested.”

“No, I just thought it was an extraordinarily bad idea,” Bruce replies. “And I still do.”

Tony is quiet, mulling it over, as Bruce finishes cleaning up the blood. The cut isn’t bad enough to need stitches, so Bruce uses a couple of butterfly bandages to close it.

“I think we’d be great, for what it’s worth,” Tony says as Bruce closes the kit. “We work well together, we have fun together, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do,” Bruce admits. “This can’t last, Tony.”

“Sure, it can,” Tony replies. “This isn’t about me being a playboy, is it? Because I’m almost completely reformed.”

Bruce watches Tony critically as he gets up, watching for any signs of unsteadiness. “I’m not worried about you being faithful.”

“Okay, then, what?” Tony asks.

_Because nothing good can last_ , Bruce wants to say. _Because you’re too important to risk._ “I don’t want to risk what we have.”

“Even if we could have something better?” Tony counters as they start walking back to the Quinjet.

Bruce hesitates. “And if I have to run again?”

“Then we can cross that bridge when we come to it,” Tony says. “Come on, big guy, we could have something really special.”

“I don’t disagree,” Bruce says. “But I’d prefer not to tell the world right away.”

“Whatever you need to feel more comfortable,” Tony agrees with a blinding grin. “But this means you’re willing to give it a shot?”

Bruce still thinks it’s a terrible idea, but he’s opened the door, and he doesn’t really want to close it.

Looking back later, they’re both right. Eventually, it ends, but it’s really, really good for a while.

**4.**

Bruce is reviewing equations for an upcoming paper when Tony sticks his head in Bruce’s lab. “Hey, you. I have a proposition for you.”

“We had a deal, Tony,” Bruce replies. “Not during working hours.”

“Not that kind of a proposition,” Tony responds with a grin. “But if you ever change your mind about that rule, I’m your man.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Then what is your proposition?”

“I’m giving the keynote address at a conference on clean energy,” Tony replies. “Be my plus one.”

Bruce immediately starts to shake his head. “No, absolutely not.”

“Why not?” Tony asks, sounding hurt.

Bruce gives him a look. “Because SHIELD will send another prospective liaison, and they’ll probably threaten to shoot me again.”

“People expect you to accompany me,” Tony counters.

Bruce shakes his head. “We’re not out.”

“Fury actually apologized to you,” Tony points out. “And you know how much he hated doing that. I doubt he’s going to send another asshole.”

Bruce snorts. “He sent two in a row. I don’t have any faith in Fury.”

Tony wraps an arm around his shoulders. “But you know that they’re just going to keep sending them,” he says reasonably. “Might as well get it over with. Come with me.”

Bruce has almost no ability to deny Tony when he’s being reasonable like this, and Tony’s right. SHIELD _will_ keep sending liaisons. Eventually, Bruce will have to deal with another one, and they’ll probably be stupid again, and it will suck.

“Fine,” Bruce replies. “When is this keynote?”

“It’s tomorrow evening,” Tony replies. “I’ve already told Fury I’m going. There are going to be a lot of high-profile scientists there, and security will be tight.”

That solidifies Bruce’s decision. He doesn’t like to transform, but if someone ends up going after Tony, he wants to be on hand. “And when is the agent going to be here?”

“This afternoon,” Tony admits. “Fury said he’d stay here tonight, and would be around all day tomorrow.”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Bruce asks. “Because you’re being remarkably cool about Fury sending a bodyguard.”

“He’s not a bodyguard,” Tony says quickly.

Bruce’s eyes narrow. “Wait a minute. Has there been a threat?”

“There may have been a small threat,” Tony admits. “But it’s probably not serious.”

Bruce pulls his glasses off. “And when were you going to tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry!” Tony protests. “But that’s why I’m not protesting the security.”

“But you don’t need a bodyguard.”

“I don’t!” Tony says and pressed a quick kiss to Bruce’s lips. “But you’re coming?”

Bruce nods unhappily. “I’m not letting you go by yourself in case you wind up needing me, but I reserve the right to say I told you so when he’s an asshole.”

“Well, I’ve got an engine to work on,” Tony says with a shrug that indicates he finds Bruce’s position reasonable—or maybe he’s just happy he got what he wanted. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Bruce continues to work on his paper, wrapping up the first draft in the late afternoon, and decides to take a break. He makes a cup of tea and asks, “Jarvis? Where’s Tony?”

“He is with the new SHIELD liaison in his workshop, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies.

Bruce frowns. “How long has the new guy been here?”

“57 minutes,” Jarvis replies.

Bruce’s eyebrows go up. So far, he hasn’t seen the agent, and he hasn’t been threatened by him, which is a record.

“I think I’ll just wander down and see how they’re getting along,” Bruce says. “Don’t warn them that I’m coming.”

He’s expecting to walk into chilly silence, or maybe to find Tony annoying the hell out of the SHIELD agent. What he finds is classic rock playing at low volume, and Tony and another man with their heads bent over an engine. The agent has draped his suit jacket over a chair, removed his tie, and rolled his sleeves up. He’s got grease on his hands, and he and Tony are clearly getting along like a house on fire.

When Tony spots him, he exclaims, “Hey, Bruce! Just the guy I wanted to see.”

“You always say that,” Bruce replies. He left his tea in the kitchen, since he wasn’t sure what he’d be walking into. He gives the agent a significant look.

“And I always mean it,” Tony replies. “I forgot you two hadn’t met. Bruce, this is Agent Winchester. He’s providing security for the conference.”

“I thought you said you didn’t need a bodyguard,” Bruce replies.

“Hey, SHIELD sent him,” Tony says. “I told them no, and Fury didn’t listen.”

So far, all Winchester has done is give Bruce a slightly curious look. Bruce knows that Tony is projecting an air of the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that seems to rub so many SHIELD agents the wrong way, recreating a version of their conversation that will bait Winchester.

Winchester has an expression of polite interest, but all he says is, “I just made Level 6.”

The last agent, Bertran, just made level 6, too, but so far Winchester hasn’t been even a little bit of a prick. “Congratulations,” Bruce replies, knowing that honey will gather more flies than vinegar.

“Hey, you want a drink to celebrate?” Tony asks.

Bruce can see Winchester hesitate, then accept the invitation. When Bruce makes his excuses, Tony hauls him in for a kiss. Over Tony’s shoulder, Bruce sees Winchester turn away, but there’s no sign of distaste on his face. He looks more like someone who’s uncomfortable with public displays of affection, and wants to give them privacy.

That night, when Tony finally joins him in their bedroom, Bruce asks, “Did he say anything about me?”

Tony smirks at him. “So egocentric!”

“Tony.”

“No, he didn’t say a word about you,” Tony replies. “He was interested in the cars and the engines and then my alcohol. I cannot believe I’m saying this about a SHIELD agent, but he seems like a decent guy. He likes classic rock and knows a lot about cars and their engines, more than I would have guessed.”

Bruce frowns.

“Don’t be paranoid, dear,” Tony admonishes, although he’s starting to get an odd expression on his face.

“So, Fury sends a SHIELD agent who likes classic rock, knows his way around a car engine, and doesn’t even react when he sees us kissing,” Bruce says bluntly.

Tony grimaces. “Yes, it seems like a long shot, but it’s possible that Fury just finally found the right fit for an Avengers liaison.”

“Come on.”

“He might have!”

Bruce just stares at him.

“It’s unlikely,” Tony admits. “Look, we’ll keep an eye on him tomorrow. If he’s an asshole, he’s gone, no question. Even if he does have excellent taste in cars and alcohol.”

Bruce offers coffee the next morning when Winchester emerges from the guest room, and he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry when left to his own devices. In fact, when Bruce checks on him periodically through Jarvis, he’s apparently occupied with paperwork and episodes of _Dr. Sexy, MD._

Bruce doesn’t quite know what to make of that, but Winchester is perfectly professional when they prepare to leave. He jokes with them, but seems sincere when he asks Bruce to call him Dean, and says that reports don’t do Tony’s hospitality justice.

After that, he seems to focus on the job at hand, even as Bruce and Tony engage in their usual banter. He’s not unfriendly, just intense. Bruce can tell that Winchester is on high alert as they enter the conference center. Bruce doesn’t want to trust him, but Winchester is by far the most professional SHIELD liaison since Coulson.

Bruce is on edge, too. The threat against Tony means that Bruce doesn’t sit with the audience, but takes a position near the stage where Tony is giving his keynote.

Winchester is obviously on guard, earpiece in, and when Tony begins to leave the stage, he straightens up even more. Bruce is attuned to that, and he braces himself. He almost expects Winchester’s call of, “Gun!”

Tony hits the deck, used to dealing with bodyguards. Bruce looks around for the gun, because he’s used to being invulnerable. He’s definitely _not_ used to someone putting themselves between him and a bullet.

Dean tackles him just as Bruce hears the shot, and Bruce can see blood bloom red on Dean’s shirt. The stress of the situation plus the danger to Tony means Bruce doesn’t really have a chance at control. He goes green, and hopes that Tony can get Winchester to shelter.

And then it’s all a green haze until he’s back to himself. There are multiple people down and SHIELD agents around the perimeter calling for paramedics. Bruce rounds an overturned table and finds Tony pressing his jacket into Dean’s shoulder.

“Tony? Dean? You guys okay?” Bruce calls.

“Dean needs a medic, but I’m okay,” Tony assures him. “Come take a look at him, okay?”

Bruce rounds the table. The suit he’d been wearing is in tatters, and he’s barefoot, but at least he isn’t naked. “Hey, Dean. Sorry about this.”

“My own fault,” Dean replies with a wince as Bruce pulls Tony’s suit jacket away to look at the wound. “I should have realized you were also the Hulk.”

Bruce smiles. “Honestly? The fact you didn’t know, and didn’t treat me differently, is appreciated.”

“I’d do it all over again,” Dean admits.

Bruce helps him remove his vest. “Also appreciated. Good news, it doesn’t look like you’re spurting blood, so the bullet probably didn’t hit an artery.”

“Yay,” Dean says with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

“Looks like SHIELD called for paramedics,” Tony announces. “Bruce, what’s the verdict?”

“He’s probably not going to die,” Bruce replies.

Dean offers a weak smile. “Your faith is impressive.”

“I’m being realistic,” Bruce replies. “And I’m not a medical doctor, as I keep reminding people.”

“Fine, you’re the team medic,” Tony says. “You have more experience than any of us do.”

Bruce grunts. “Maybe so.”

“You know, I think we should keep Agent Winchester around,” Tony says.

“What do you think I’m trying to do, Tony?” Bruce asks.

Dean passes out, and Bruce presses the jacket harder against his shoulder. “He’s still losing a lot of blood.”

“They couldn’t exactly bring the paramedics in right away,” Tony points out. “But you said he’d be okay.”

“He will be, barring complications,” Bruce replies. “At least, I think he will be. Again, Tony, not a doctor.”

“But?” Tony prompts.

Bruce shrugs. “Like I said, no spurting blood, and there are clear exit and entrance wounds. As long as the muscles aren’t too badly damaged, he’ll probably be back on duty in a few weeks.”

The SHIELD paramedics arrive, and they cart Dean off. Bruce has blood on his hands, as does Tony, but Bruce hauls Tony in for a hug anyway. “How are you?”

“He said he’d have done it even if he knew you were the Hulk,” Tony says. “He said you were just Bruce.”

Bruce closes his eyes. “You believe him?”

“I believe that he’d have covered you even if he knew, just to protect people from the Other Guy,” Tony admits. “And I think he protected you because he’s hard-wired to do so. He sees someone at risk, and he protects them.”

“That seems oddly specific,” Bruce says.

“Call it instinct,” Tony replies. “What do you think?”

Bruce gives him a look. “I think we need to call Fury, and let him know we’re keeping him.”

They head back to the Tower and get cleaned up, and then Tony calls Fury. “I’m sure you’ll let us know where we can send flowers,” Tony says.

Fury frowns. “I take it Agent Winchester meets your qualifications?”

“We want to keep him,” Tony says bluntly. “What do we have to do to make that happen?”

Fury’s face fills up the viewscreen. “What makes you think this wasn’t my endgame?”

Tony glares at him. “You’re an asshole.”

“Winchester was about to make Level 6, and I couldn’t assign him to the Avengers detail until then,” Fury says. “Mayhew was on my shit list, and I needed an excuse to reassign her somewhere she wouldn’t be a thorn in my side. Bertran was a political assignment, and I needed a reason that he couldn’t work with the Avengers.”

“You couldn’t give us a heads up?” Tony demands, even as Bruce begins to appreciate Fury’s manipulation.

“ _Why_ was Agent Winchester your endgame, Director?” Bruce asks.

Fury’s mouth quirks. “He was Coulson’s recruit originally. He’s familiar with both Barton and Romanoff. He started as a Level 1 agent, and he’s earned every promotion he’s received, even if he doesn’t have a permanent team. He made Level 6 in 7 years, which is slightly above average, but that’s mostly because he worked alone.”

Fury hesitates, and he says, “I know you’ll take care of him. He was one of Coulson’s favorites. He’s got plenty of weird shit in his background, so he’ll be a good fit.”

Then Fury ends the call, and Jarvis says, “We have a secure transmission from Director Fury.”

The transmission is Dean’s SHIELD file. Bruce feels a little uncomfortable reading it, since he feels like there are things Dean should tell them, but he can’t stop going over the details. The file reads like a tragedy. Dean’s mother died in a house fire when he was four. His father led him and his baby brother on a nomadic lifestyle, mostly off the grid, until Dean got arrested for shoplifting food at sixteen.

He stayed at a group home in upstate New York long past his original sentence after his dad failed to pick him up. He joined the Army as soon as he graduated from high school, went into the Rangers, became a highly decorated non-commissioned officer, did a bunch of classified missions, and his entire team died on the last one somewhere in Eastern Europe.

Coulson rescued and recruited him in one fell swoop, and Dean went from assignment to assignment after that. He worked his way steadily up the ranks at SHIELD, earning commendations, but never quite finding a place.

Bruce doesn’t know what to think, but he can’t shake Fury’s comment that he knows they’ll take care of Dean.

“This is when he’d have been exposed to weird shit,” Tony says, pointing at the part of his file that’s sparsest, documenting his childhood. “Everything else is dead normal for a SHIELD agent.”

Bruce has to agree. A couple of tours in Afghanistan and multiple classified missions to Eastern Europe are standard for someone like Dean, but based on his file, no one really knows what happened between the ages of 4 and 16, other than switching schools every few months.

“What do you think?” Tony asks.

“I think I know an asshole father when I see one,” Bruce says. “And I think you were right on the money about Winchester being hard-wired to protect others.”

Tony snorts. “You think? What 16-year-old kid shoplifts food, only to have their parent leave them at a group home?”

“He has a younger brother,” Bruce points out. “One who was apparently never in the system.”

“That speaks volumes,” Tony admits. “Okay, so we’re keeping him, and we’ll look after him like Fury said.”

Bruce nods, but there’s still something that doesn’t quite sit right with him, something about the idea of a kid shoplifting food and getting left behind.

“It’s a sad story,” Tony comments, maybe sensing Bruce’s uneasiness. “But we all have those, right?”

That’s entirely true. To that extent, Dean will fit right in.

**5.**

The next time they see Dean, his arm is in a sling, and he’s at the Tower to get his permanent credentials from Happy. Fury said that he was familiar with Barton, but the two of them are joking like old friends when they get off the elevator.

“How long have you two known each other?” Bruce asks.

Dean shrugs. “What was it? The mission in Angola?”

Clint grimaces. “Yeah, that clusterfuck. And then we had the one in Chechnya.”

“Got drunk off our asses after that one,” Dean says with a smile. “I think Fury sent out an unofficial memo that we weren’t supposed to be assigned to the same op again after that.”

“We may have gotten kicked out of a couple of bars,” Clint admits.

Dean smirks. “There was also the seduction.”

“Winchester makes a great wingman,” Clint adds.

Tony gets a look of pure glee on his face that means nothing but trouble. “Bruce, you know what this means, don’t you?”

Bruce shakes his head, because he can see where this is going. “No, Tony.”

“We can set them loose on _Steve_!” Tony exclaims.

Dean blinks. “What?”

“Operation Get Steve Laid is a go,” Tony announces, rubbing his hands together.

Bruce shakes his head. “On your head be it,” he mutters. “I’m staying out of it.”

Dean frowns. “Wait a minute. Doesn’t he have women banging down his door? I’ve seen pictures.”

Clint laughs. “Yeah, well, this is _Steve_. If it’s not a work-related conversation, he sometimes has a little trouble talking to women.”

Dean grins at that.

Happy arrives, and there are the usual pleasantries. Tony offers Dean a drink, which he turns down gracefully, and Bruce wishes him safe travels. He knows that Dean is off duty for the next couple of weeks to recover.

When Tony joins Bruce in his lab, he says, “So, Winchester has absolutely no idea why we would request him as our liaison.”

Bruce frowns. “What?”

“He told me that he didn’t think he could give us what we were expecting,” Tony adds.

“What we’re expecting?” Bruce echoes. “What does he think we expect?”

“Who knows? But he doesn’t think he did anything special,” Tony replies. “Even though he thinks the other SHIELD agents were idiots.”

Bruce shrugs. “Well, they were.”

“And Winchester is smart,” Tony adds. “But maybe not smart in the sense that he understands what it was he did.”

“You know, you’re the only one who treated me like I wasn’t a bomb ready to go off until Agent Winchester came along,” Bruce admits.

“Which is why he’s now our liaison,” Tony replies.

Bruce chuckles. “I guess he’ll fit right in.”

“So, look, I know you said not during work hours, but we were already interrupted, so…” Tony says leadingly.

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I still have some work to do today, and so do you, so no.”

“Dinner tonight?” Tony offers, and Bruce likes that Tony will poke at his boundaries, but he always respects them.

“Sounds good,” Bruce replies, and allows the heated kiss that, yes, pokes at his boundaries.

Not that he minds much. Bruce enjoys the kiss quite a bit.

“See you later,” Tony says with a smirk.

Bruce shakes his head, used to Tony’s antics by now. He has a water reclamation project to work on.

That night, Tony does take Bruce out to dinner, to a hole-in-the-wall Italian place they’d been to a couple of times before, where the owner always seats them at a corner table and politely pretends he has no idea who they are.

When they get back to the Tower, Tony makes good on the promise inherent in the earlier kiss. Bruce could get used to his touch, to the warmth of Tony’s hands. It’s one of the reasons he insists on keeping regular working hours.

Bruce is already addicted, and he hates feeling as though he has no self-control.

But Tony draws out Bruce’s pleasure, sucking him off slowly, and Bruce groans. “Tony, come on.”

Tony just sucks a little harder, his tongue swirls, and Bruce comes with a cry.

“How’d I do?” Tony asks with a grin.

“I think you know,” Bruce replies. “I wouldn’t want you to get a big ego and then get complacent.”

Tony snorts. “I think you know me better than that.”

Bruce pulls Tony in for a kiss. “Give me a second.”

“I just need your hand,” Tony replies. “I’m close. Getting you off gets me off.”

Bruce presses his forehead to Tony’s. “Lucky me.”

And he means it, too.

**6.**

For a while, life is about as idyllic as it ever gets for Bruce. A couple of weeks after Dean gets his credentials, they start biweekly strategy sessions at Steve’s insistence. Bruce doesn’t mind, although Tony complains bitterly.

Tony is also frequently the object of Steve’s glares for texting or otherwise goofing off during meetings. Bruce surreptitiously watches Dean, who’s at least out of the sling.

Dean always pays attention, although Bruce has caught him suppressing a smile when Tony gets called out for goofing off.

Bruce is watching for it, and he sees Dean’s momentary lapse of attention as he sneaks a look at his phone under the table.

Dean has a brief expression of pleasure, but there’s a note to it that Bruce can’t quite interpret. Later, when they have a break, Bruce sees Dean tuck his phone away, his shoulders slumping, head down, the very picture of dejection.

Bruce remembers what Fury said, about taking care of him, and he thinks he’s getting a glimpse of the reason why. In that moment, Dean reads as fragile to Bruce, and he’s used to trusting his gut where people are concerned. He’s honed that instinct over the years.

“Agent Winchester? Dean?” Bruce calls.

Dean turns to face him, a brittle smile on his face. “Dr. Banner. How are you?”

Bruce recognizes the retreat into formality, since Dean has been calling him Bruce for at least a couple of weeks now. “Bruce, please,” he reminds Dean. “Are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean asks, shrugging.

Bruce feels his temper flare. “You know, considering that I’ve had your blood all over my hands, and I have some experience with strong emotions… You don’t have to tell me anything, but do me the courtesy of being honest.”

He really doesn’t mean to be so sharp, and he half-expects a negative reaction from Dean, but instead gets a sheepish smile. “Family, you know?”

Bruce knows exactly how crazy family can make you. “Is this the family you were visiting on leave?”

Dean leans against the wall. “Do people just tell you things because you ask?”

“Sometimes even when I don’t,” Bruce replies with a shrug. “Strangely enough, even when they know about the other guy.”

“You must have that kind of face,” Dean jokes. “Short story, my brother might not hate my guts anymore, but he’s not going to visit me even if he’s in the state.”

Bruce isn’t quite sure what to say to him, so he offers what he can. They’re having a team dinner, and as their liaison, Dean’s part of the team, even if an auxiliary member. “I could probably offer a few platitudes, but I’m going to assume you’ve thought of them already. So, instead, I’ll invite you over for dinner tonight.”

Dean smiles. “Are you sure you’re not good at this?”

“I never said I wasn’t good at it,” Bruce counters as they walk back towards the conference room. “I just don’t have the temperament.”

When everybody starts entering the conference room, Bruce turns to go. “Hey, Doc?” Dean says quietly. “Just so you know, I have no regrets, even if I did bleed all over you.”

“Why do you think you got the job?” Bruce counters. “Tony doesn’t trust SHIELD, and neither do I.”

Dean shakes his head. “I don’t understand.”

Bruce smiles and uses Dean’s title deliberately. “We don’t trust _SHIELD_ , Agent Winchester. We trust _people_.”

“I’ll come for dinner,” Dean promises.

Bruce nods. “Good. I’m cooking.”

They’d just started having weekly dinners after their meetings. Bruce thought it was a good idea to get to know the rest of the team on a more personal level than just their security briefings. It’s just the third one, and Bruce opts for pasta with Bolognese sauce, since he can make a large batch. He has the sauce bubbling and the water started for the pasta when Dean and Natasha enter together.

Dean is carefully _not_ looking at Natasha, while also trying not to grin—Bruce has seen a similar expression during meetings—and Bruce doesn’t have to guess that something has gone down between them.

“What is that?” Dean asks, nose in the air.

“Bolognese sauce,” Bruce explains briefly. “It’s nothing special.”

“Don’t let the doc fool you, Winchester,” Clint says, having been the first to arrive, probably because Tony always stocks his favorite beer. “He’s a fantastic cook.”

“Self-defense,” Bruce counters. “It was cheaper to cook than it was to eat out, and I didn’t have a lot of money.”

That seems to pique Dean’s interest. “Dude, I have some recipes for you. I don’t often get the chance to cook, but—”

Clint groans. “Aw, man. There you go!”

“I hereby nominate Winchester to cook the next team dinner,” Tony says.

“Seconded,” Steve adds.

Natasha smirks. “Motion carries.”

Dean appears nonplussed. “You are all terrible people.”

Bruce teases Tony about his chlorophyll shakes, and then invites Dean to assist since he apparently knows his way around a kitchen. He also wants the opportunity to check on Dean, since he seemed fairly upset earlier.

“Has your brother called you back?”

“I figure he’s doing his research,” Dean replies in a low voice. “It’s even odds whether he’ll talk to me again once he starts digging.”

“I wish I could offer you some advice,” Bruce says. “I don’t have the best relationship with my family—those that are still alive that is.”

“It’s stupid to even get my hopes up. We didn’t talk for years.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to have a decent relationship with your brother,” Bruce replies. He hesitates, since he and Dean don’t seem to have much in common, but Dean cooks, and he’s been stationed all over the world. There’s a good chance he’s familiar with the same kind of markets that Bruce grew to love.

“Look, I’m not offering advice or anything else, but there’s a farmer’s market on Saturday morning. If you need to get out of your head for a while, give me a call.”

Dean’s smile grows. “How did you know?”

Bruce offers him a truth. “It’s where I feel most at home some days.”

Dinner is good. They pass things around, family-style, and it’s congenial. Bruce doesn’t have a lot of good memories of family, and very few of large family gatherings. He was raised by his aunt, and he’s not in touch with the rest of the family.

Bruce has a younger cousin, and he’s met her once or twice, but they aren’t in touch. Sometimes he thinks about reaching out, but why drag her into his crazy life?

The team compliments Bruce on the food, and Bruce indicates that Dean helped, which makes him blush and duck his head.

When the food is mostly gone, and Steve has chivvied Barton into doing the dishes, and Bruce is talking to Tony about his recent project, Dean announces, “I have to go, see you all soon!”

“You noticed that he and Natasha are leaving together, right?” Tony asks.

“He’s rather adorably obvious,” Bruce admits. “They came together, and it’s pretty clear they’re leaving together, too.”

“Mazel tov,” Tony jokes.

Bruce gives him a look. “We can’t say anything.”

“Why would I?” Tony asks. “I don’t tell Fury anything as a general rule. If they are, indeed, boning, no one needs to know. I certainly don’t care.”

Bruce grins. “Yeah, I don’t either.”

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’m ready to retire for the night,” Tony says.

“That sounds like an invitation to me.”

“Always,” Tony replies, and pulls him in for a kiss that quickly grows heated. “Always.”

**7.**

The summer passes quickly enough. Bruce loves his work for Stark Industries. Tony basically handed him a lab and nearly unlimited funding, and told him to go to town. Bruce has clean water projects, irrigation projects, projects to clean and enrich soil with microbes, projects to utilize gamma radiation in cancer treatments…

Bruce has more work than he knows what to do with, and all of it is interesting, and all of it will help people.

He hears heavy footsteps behind him, which is all the warning he needs not to tense up when he feels Tony’s arms around him. “You know how much I hate to interrupt science, but we have a situation.”

Bruce groans. “How bad?”

“AIM, a weapon of mass destruction, requires all hands on deck,” Tony replies. “Fury says Dean’s on his way.”

When Bruce makes a face, Tony adds, “I don’t think it’s going to require a Code Green. It sounds like this more a job for you and me than Hulk and Iron Man.”

“Well, that would make for a nice change of pace,” Bruce admits. “Fury said Dean was on his way?”

“He said he sent an alert, and we should expect him here shortly,” Tony replies. He rests his forehead against Bruce’s. “Listen, in case it’s not clear, I like both of you, because the Hulk is a part of you, but _you_ are the one I’m with, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They don’t often talk about their feelings, but Bruce appreciates the reminder. Sometimes, with SHIELD, Bruce feels like they just want to use him, and they don’t particularly care how. He understands that with the Other Guy, but with him?

They don’t _really_ want him around. They just want his brain, until something goes horribly wrong, and then they want the big, indestructible gun that is the Other Guy.

Tony is the exception.

Fury calls before anybody arrives. “Good, Winchester isn’t there yet.”

“And why is that a good thing?” Tony asks suspiciously.

“Because this is as much a test for him as it is a job,” Fury says. “He has to be able to handle and lead the team, and he can’t do that unless you give him the latitude.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Bruce asks. “Cap’s the one who takes charge in the field.”

“It’s not the field I’m worried about,” Fury replies. “Winchester knows Rogers is in charge in the field, but he’s one of the best tacticians we have in SHIELD.”

“Then we’ll give him a trial,” Tony agrees.

The elevator opens, and Dean walks out just as Fury asks, “Who’s there?”

Bruce wouldn’t put it past Fury to have lo-jacked Dean, so he knows exactly when Dean would arrive, and just what to say to hide the fact that Fury was checking up on Dean. Bruce probably wouldn’t have even noticed the pause in the briefing if Fury hadn’t said something, a pause where Fury is obviously waiting for Dean to take charge.

Dean has a startled expression on his face, and then he jumps right in, volunteering to go with Tony and Bruce to the AIM site. Tony challenges Dean’s presence, and Dean says he knows his way around a bomb.

Based on his personnel file, he absolutely does know his way around a bomb, and that’s good enough for the both of them.

He proves himself over the next few days, coordinating the team on little sleep, dealing with the stress of finding out that Coulson is alive, and planning the action that leads to thousands of lives saved.

Bruce doesn’t trust SHIELD, and while he’s pleased that Coulson is alive—he seemed like a nice guy, and Tony liked him—he’s not surprised that SHIELD hid something so huge.

Others are, though, and Bruce feels for them. He remembers what it was like to have his innocence ripped away.

But Dean sides with the Avengers, not SHIELD, and Bruce gets to be a part of the action without the Other Guy making an appearance.

In the end, the mission is a success, everybody gets home safe, and the day is saved.

The following Saturday, Dean calls him. “You said something about a farmer’s market. I’d like to take you up on that if you’re free.”

“I am,” Bruce replies easily, because he’s awake, and maybe it’s early, but it’s a rare morning when Tony is sleeping and Bruce isn’t, and he doesn’t have any objection. “I’ll be happy to meet you there. Can I text you the address?”

“That works,” Dean responds. “Thanks, Doc. I really appreciate it.”

There are plenty of markets around Manhattan, but Bruce has his favorite, and he texts Dean directions and a meeting place. He stops by a café for a to-go coffee, and grabs a second one for Dean.

Dean appears promptly, and he breaks into a grateful grin when Bruce holds out the coffee. “You didn’t have to do that, Bruce.”

“It’s not a problem,” Bruce replies. He notices that Dean’s wearing a backpack over a green Army shirt and shorts, looking more casual than Bruce has seen him before. For the first time, Bruce can see the tattoos that Dean normally keeps covered—the bottom of one peeking out from Dean’s right shirt sleeve, and one on each calf.

In spite of Dean’s relaxed posture, Bruce can see dark circles under his eyes, and some tense lines around his eyes and mouth. “It’s a nice day for it.”

And it really is a nice day. The sun is out, the sky a cloudless blue, the temperature warm but not too warm, and the market is filled with various stalls selling fresh fruit and vegetables, meat, pastries and breads. Dean doesn’t seem inclined to talk, so Bruce keeps his silence.

Instead, they wander and taste samples, and Bruce grins when he sees his favorite food cart. “Have you tried _dosa_?”

Dean shakes his head. “Never even heard of them.”

“They’re like crepes, and this place has the best fillings,” Bruce says. “The masala is particularly good.”

“Lead the way,” Dean replies. “I’ll try anything once.”

Bruce orders for both of them, and the _dosas_ come out piping hot with sides of chutney and a spicy sauce. Dean moans at the first bite. “Oh, my god.”

Bruce smiles smugly. “Right?”

“Seriously, I’m going to let you pick where we eat from now on,” Dean enthuses. “This is amazing.”

Tony tends to regard food as fuel, and while he’ll try just about anything, he doesn’t share Bruce’s enthusiasm. For Bruce, food has been a reliable source of pleasure even when things were going to shit around him. Based on Dean’s reaction, the same might be true of him.

“This was really great,” Dean says as they throw their trash away. “Thanks.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bruce offers.

Dean sighs. “My brother was in town, and he had a letter from my dad.”

Bruce grimaces. “Did he have anything good to say?”

“Dad said he was sorry, and that I made the best of things, and he hoped I’d understand someday,” Dean replies.

Bruce thinks about how he would feel if he got a letter like that from his dad, and he can understand why Dean might have needed to get out of his head. “Too little, too late?”

“You could say that,” Dean says. “There was some closure, but I wish he’d told me in person.”

Bruce can tell that admission cost him. “How did things go with your brother?”

“Well, he gave me the letter,” Dean says. “He left yesterday, but I think we’re in a better place than we were. So, there’s that, anyway.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Bruce replies. “And thanks for thinking of me. I had a good time. I’m not usually anybody’s first choice other than Tony.”

Bruce hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but Dean claps him on the shoulder. “Well, you were the one to suggest it. I think we should make a habit of it.”

“I’d like that,” Bruce admits. “And, hey, why don’t you come over for dinner this week? I’m cooking on Wednesday.”

“Just let me know when to show up, and what I can bring,” Dean says.

They part ways after that, and Bruce heads back to the Tower with a spring in his step. He finds Tony in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. “Did you sleep well?” Bruce asks with a smile.

“And late,” Tony admits. “I actually just got up. Jarvis said you went out.”

“Dean invited me to go to the farmer’s market with him,” Bruce replies, “and it sounded like he needed to get out of his head for a while.”

Tony looks a little more alert at that. “Is he okay?”

“Family stuff,” Bruce replies. “But he seemed fine. He liked the _dosas_.”

“Are those the crepe things?” Tony asks. “From that Indian vendor you like?”

Bruce didn’t realize Tony was paying attention. Tony doesn’t go out all that often unless he’s making an entrance because it’s hard for him to fly under the radar. “Yeah, those are the ones.”

“Did he like them?” Tony asks.

“If the noises he was making were any indication, he did,” Bruce jokes.

Tony barks a laugh. “You look like you had a good time.”

“I did,” Bruce replies. “I also invited Dean over for dinner on Wednesday.”

Tony gives him a sharp look. “You’re really taking this looking after Winchester thing seriously.”

Bruce shrugs, unable to quite explain it. He has complicated feelings about most of the Avengers, but not Dean.

And Dean needs _Bruce_ , not the Other Guy, not the scientist. Dean needs the guy who can wander around a farmer’s market and point out the best food vendors.

“I’m glad you have a friend,” Tony says sincerely. “Other than just me. Especially since I know he’ll look after you in turn.”

Bruce smiles. “Maybe that’s it.”

“And now _I_ need you,” Tony says. “Pepper wants install an arc reactor in our new building in Los Angeles, and I need your help with making sure the byproducts are adequately dealt with.”

And Tony needs Bruce for the scientist in him, among other things.

“You have me,” Bruce promises.

**8.**

Bruce gets into a rhythm after that. He and Dean go to the farmer’s market every Saturday, and it’s a good time for Bruce to get outside and spend time with someone who isn’t Tony, to do something that isn’t science. Dean tends to eat dinner with them at least once a week, switching off cooking duties with Bruce.

They have a couple of emergencies to deal with, although none of them involve a Code Green.

Really, Bruce thinks that they probably could have gone on like that forever—right up until SHIELD falls.

He sees Dean a couple of days before things go to hell, and Dean seems cautiously excited by Sam’s visit. “Sam hasn’t really been willing to stick around for more than a few hours at a time,” Dean says over a beer. “But he said he could stay for a couple of days.”

“Are you looking forward to it?” Bruce asks.

Dean had cooked that night, a lamb dish that he apparently learned to prepare in Afghanistan. It was delicious, and now they’ve settled into their usual routine. Sometimes, they sit and talk over beers, and Tony may or may not join them. Sometimes, Dean and Tony retreat to his workshop and talk cars and engines.

Tonight, all three of them are in the Penthouse, relaxing over beers, and Dean says, “Yeah, sure. Things have gotten a lot better, you know? It’s just—the first time we’ve really spent any real time together since we were kids.”

“Just take things as they come,” Tony says. “He’s an asshole, or he’s not, but that’s not on you. You don’t get to choose your family, Dean, but you get to choose how you respond to them.”

“Thank you, oh wise man of the mountain,” Dean intones. “That’s excellent advice.”

“I aim to please,” Tony replies.

“And if he needs a distraction, bring him by the Tower,” Bruce says. “Tony is a great distractor.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah, I’ll bet. Thanks.”

“Let me know when he gets in,” Bruce says. “And if you need back up, okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dean replies. “I’d like you guys to meet him.”

“We’d be happy to,” Bruce says immediately. “Thanks for dinner tonight.”

“It was my pleasure.” Dean finishes off his beer. “I’ll keep in touch.”

But he doesn’t. Instead, Bruce gets a voicemail from Dean, telling him that SHIELD has issued an arrest warrant for Steve. Bruce is in the lab when Dean calls, and he has his phone on silent. He gets the message a few hours later, and by then, Dean’s phone has been turned off or is disabled.

Bruce hits Tony’s lab on a run. “Dean’s in trouble.”

“His brother?” Tony asks.

“Steve has a warrant out for his arrest from SHIELD,” Bruce says. “At least according to Dean’s message. I tried calling him back, but it went straight to voicemail.”

Tony smirks. “Good thing that Dean is carrying Stark tech. I have a way of finding him, even if the phone has been turned off.”

“Good, you should do that,” Bruce says. “I’d rather embarrass him than not show up when he needs us.”

Tony nods. “Agreed.”

They track Dean’s cell phone to an alley where it had been abandoned. That’s not a good sign.

“I think we should lo-jack him,” Tony mutters when they find the phone. “Why can’t we lo-jack him?”

“Well, if he’s an Avenger, we probably can,” Bruce points out. “We need to figure out how to track him.”

Tony frowns. “Yeah, I have a few ideas about that.”

What ends up working is satellite imagery, because Jarvis is able to find the vehicle used to transport the Winchesters, and then to trace them to the warehouse where they’re being held.

Then Clint contacts them, with additional information about the state of SHIELD (divided, and very uneasy), and they have their rescue squad.

Tony and Clint focus on taking out the rogue SHIELD agents ranged around the warehouse, inside and outside. Bruce, since he’s basically indestructible, and knows the Other Guy is unlikely to see Dean as a threat, gets tasked with the actual rescue.

Dean and Sam are in a man-sized cage with a lock that’s been immobilized with glue. Bruce tries to keep his tone light when he says, “Hey, Dean. It looks like you got yourself in a little bit of a pickle.”

“It’s good to see you, Doc,” Dean says, relief in his voice. “Have you met my brother?”

Sam is a gangly kid with floppy hair, wearing stained jeans and a flannel shirt. “Sam, right? Bruce Banner. Looks like we’re going to need a little something more than this. Tony?”

He hears Tony’s response in his ear. “We’re about done with the cleanup. Be there in a sec.”

Bruce passes along the message and asks about their welfare. Dean confirms that they’re physically in one piece, but Bruce knows that the physical is just one aspect. SHIELD has been corrupted, and that’s going to hit Dean hard when the reality catches up to him.

In fact, he sees Dean sag a bit when he promises that they’ll figure things out together, and invites them to stay at the Tower. Sam’s eyes grow wide when Tony lands in front of the cage and blasts the lock off. Dean pushes Sam out first, a gesture that Bruce finds telling.

Dean introduces Sam to Tony, and then to Clint, and it’s with a somewhat cautious air that isn’t easily interpreted. They get Dean and Sam back to the Tower, and assign them separate guest rooms.

Once that’s done, Clint retires to his own space, and that leaves Bruce with Tony. “What do you think?”

“I think Dean is going to be fragile,” Bruce says bluntly. “He was SHIELD, and now he’s not. More than that, SHIELD was incredibly important to him on a number of levels.”

“So, we give him another purpose,” Tony replies. “He’s useful. I’m all for adopting him.”

Bruce laughs. “I don’t think it’s that easy, Tony.”

“Sure, it is,” Tony replies. “We give him a uniform, and he’s one of us. We’ll take a vote.”

It’s not a bad solution, and Bruce is definitely on board, but he’s not sure it’s as easy as giving Dean a uniform. Still, Bruce likes Dean, and maybe a spot on the Avengers will give him some stability. And maybe Sam will offer the same.

Turns out, that’s not the case.

Dean is up fairly early the next morning, while Bruce is still in the kitchen making tea and toast. “Can I get you something, Dean?”

“Coffee, if you’ve got it,” Dean replies, dark circles under his eyes.

“You want something to eat?” Bruce asks. “I don’t think you got anything last night, did you?”

Dean shrugs. “I could eat.”

“Stress will kill your appetite, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t make an effort,” Bruce admonishes. “Toast okay?”

Dean cracks a bit of a smile at that. “Yeah, that works.”

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asks.

Dean shrugs. “Honestly, a little like I’m blind and feeling my way in the dark. I’m not even clear on what happened.”

“Let’s start with what you know,” Bruce suggests.

Dean shrugs. “I got a call from one of my old handlers who said there was a warrant out for Steve’s arrest, and I was to bring him in. We got grabbed right after. Then, we were in a cage, and Davison is saying ‘hail Hydra,’ but I have no idea how deep the rot goes.”

“It goes all the way down, Dean,” Bruce says gently. “While not every SHIELD agent belongs to Hydra, SHIELD is effectively Hydra.”

“So, SHIELD is gone then,” Dean says heavily.

“That’s what it looks like. But Dean, you know you have a place here. We’re still going to need you.”

Bruce is expecting the flare of emotion that comes. “I’ve been working for Hydra!” Dean nearly shouts. “How can you say that?”

Bruce keeps his tone level. “No, you’ve been working for SHIELD. Has there been a mission you didn’t feel good about? That you thought was doing more harm than good?”

Bruce wants Dean to engage his brain, not just his emotions, and he can see Dean thinking, going back over his past missions, asking himself that very question. Finally, he says, “No. I would have refused the job if I had.”

“You’re a good man, Dean. As far up as this goes, they probably kept you out of a position to know what was going on,” Bruce says. “You’re lucky they didn’t kill you outright. You know that.”

“I know that,” Dean replies, “but you’ll forgive me if that doesn’t make me feel all that much better.”

“Take the time you need to grieve,” Bruce urges. “SHIELD was a big part of your life. Just remember that you’re more than _just_ a SHIELD agent.”

Bruce doesn’t get to say much more than that, because Sam emerges with Tony in tow, and the sheepish expression on Sam’s face indicates he may have been eavesdropping. He can see the change in expression on Dean’s face—all traces of vulnerability are gone, and what’s left is a concerned smile directed at Sam.

To Bruce, what Dean is doing is clear. He doesn’t want Sam to know how badly shaken he is, deflecting it into concern for Sam’s well-being.

That being said, when Dean jokes about taking a job with Stark Industries, Sam’s concern doesn’t dissipate. It’s clear he’s heard enough to know how much is going on under the surface, but all he says is, “I’m sure you’ll be just as good at that as you were with SHIELD. And at least you know you’re among friends.”

Dean glances at Bruce. “Yeah, I guess there’s that.”

**9.**

In some ways, it’s harder to look out for Dean while he’s staying in the Tower. Bruce is well aware that Dean is an adult, and fully capable of taking care of himself. In the past, he was content to let Dean come to him, suggesting an outing to a farmer’s market, or a new hole-in-the-wall restaurant he thought Bruce had to try.

When Dean is so clearly struggling right under Bruce’s nose, it becomes that much harder not to meddle.

And it’s _really_ hard not to meddle when Sam is wandering through the Tower aimlessly. Bruce thought Sam might at least go do some touristy things, and he’s pretty sure Dean suggested it, but Sam still haunts the place like a restless ghost.

The first couple of days, Bruce chalks it up to a natural fear of being grabbed again, but it quickly becomes obvious that Sam just doesn’t want to leave Dean undefended.

By the third day, it becomes clear that Dean needs an intervention, if only because Tony says, “Should we hire Dean’s brother, too? I didn’t think he’d stick around.”

“Neither did I,” Bruce admits. “And no, I’m not sure we have a job within his skill set. I’ll talk to Dean about it.”

Tony frowns. “I’m not saying we kick either of them out. In spite of the hulking presence, you’d never know Winchester-the-lesser was around.”

Bruce snorts. He has a feeling that nickname is going to stick, even if no one ever says it to Dean’s face. “I wasn’t going to kick _either_ of them out, but Dean’s been holed up in his office, and I’m pretty sure he’s not eating.”

Tony gives him a fond smile. “You know, as much as I love that you turn into an enormous green rage monster, I like this side of you, too.”

Bruce gives him a quick kiss. “Thanks. I’m not sure what it is, but—”

Tony waves that away. “There’s no question that Winchester is a badass. But there’s also something about him that makes you want to feed him milk and cookies, if only because he knows how to deal with Jolly Green. To that end, I’m already making him a suit, but it’s classified.”

Bruce knows better than to spoil one of Tony’s surprises. “Got it. I’ll go talk to Dean, figure out what his plan is.”

Dean is still poring over the data that Natasha and Steve dumped onto the ‘net, and Bruce recognizes his frustrated, frantic demeanor. Tony gets the same expression when he’s focused on a project, and is completely wrapped up in solving a problem.

The trouble is, this is a marathon, not a sprint, and Dean needs to pace himself.

Also, Bruce needs to know how long Sam is going to be around, because he’s going to need a lot more groceries if it’s more than another day or two.

Dean’s rubbing his eyes when Bruce approaches, standing in the doorway. “Take a break,” Bruce advises. “You’ve been staring at that for hours.”

“We still don’t have a bead on who we can trust, and who we can’t,” Dean protests. “There are agents who still need to be rescued!”

“And if you’re exhausted, you’ll inevitably miss something,” Bruce replies, spinning Dean’s chair around. “Also, your brother is haunting the Tower, and he’s making me a little nervous.”

Dean grimaces. “Shit, Doc, I’m sorry. I can tell him to leave.”

It’s probably the self-deprecation that Bruce recognizes. “I’m not kicking your brother out, Dean. I don’t mind him being here, but you should probably talk to him about what you’re doing and how long he’s going to stay—if for no other reason than I’m going to have to lay in some supplies. Your kid brother can eat his weight in food.”

“Sam always did have a hollow leg,” Dean says nostalgically. “Yeah, I’ll talk to him. If I’m doing all this research, he doesn’t have to hang around.”

Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder. “Dean, listen to what I’m _actually_ saying: your brother is here, and he wants to be there for you. Letting him in is the first step in rebuilding your relationship.”

“I heard you weren’t that kind of doctor,” Dean jokes.

Bruce shrugs. “I’m not, but you’re a friend, and you’ve had a shitty week. If I can make things better, I will.”

“Thanks,” Dean says quietly. “After this last week—hell, after the last few months… Finding out Coulson is actually alive, reconnecting with Sam, then finding out SHIELD was a lie, that everything is a lie—it feels like everything is upside down.”

Bruce is quiet for a moment. “Most of that, you can’t do anything about.”

“I know,” Dean admits. “That’s why I thought if I could unravel this—”

“We’re all working on tracking Hydra,” Bruce reminds him. “All of us are working the problem, Dean. You’re not alone. Your brother, on the other hand, is bored out of his skull, and he wants to be sure you’re okay. Go reassure him, and then drag him along to dinner tonight, because we’re all getting together.”

Dean lets out a breath. “Thanks.”

Bruce squeezes his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

Since the whole team is coming over, and several of them can just about eat their weight in food, Bruce knows he needs to go big. He has the ingredients on hand for lasagna and accompaniments, so that’s what he goes with—soaking the noodles in hot water instead of boiling them, browning the meat and adding the canned tomatoes.

Tony wanders in after a bit and says, “Smells good.”

“It looks like I’m going to be feeding a crowd,” Bruce replies. “And this seemed like a good option.”

“If it tastes half as good as it looks, I’m sure folks will leave happy,” Tony says. “Seems pretty elaborate.”

Bruce shrugs. “Not really. I kept it fairly simple for tonight.”

Tony snorts. “It took me three hours to make an omelet for Pepper once, and I’m not entirely sure it was edible at the end.”

Bruce smiles at him fondly, used to references to Pepper, and not minding them. Tony and Pepper had their relationship; he and Bruce have their own.

There are times when Bruce wonders if it’s been too easy, or if maybe there are things they should talk about that they’re letting slide. But really, they speak the same language, and they’re on the same level, and Bruce likes that it’s easy, even if he doesn’t totally trust it.

Dean and Sam return while Bruce is prepping the garlic bread, and Dean says, “Smells good. Can I help?”

“You can put the salad together,” Bruce offers. “Sam?”

Sam immediately puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender—or helplessness. “Oh, I burn water.”

Dean rolls his eyes, probably because the only things left to do are prepping the salad and the garlic bread, and neither requires all that much skill in the kitchen. Still, Bruce thinks it’s fairly good-natured on Dean’s part, and Bruce doesn’t attempt to put Sam to work.

Tony emerges as Dean’s slicing a cucumber. “Can I get you guys something to drink?” he asks. “A beer? Something stronger?”

“I’d take a beer,” Sam says, and Dean echoes him. “Thanks.”

“Bruce?” Tony prompts.

“Club soda with lime for me right now,” Bruce replies.

Steve arrives with his friend, Sam Wilson, shortly after that, and Tony makes quick work of any possible confusion between the Sams.

Dean apparently knows Wilson, or knows of him. When Clint and Natasha show up, the banter is familiar, joking about who the pretty one is. It’s an old, familiar argument, and it makes Bruce smile, although Dean’s brother has an odd expression on his face.

Maybe that’s to be expected, though. Sam is walking into a situation where Dean is well-established, and he barely knows them. That would be uncomfortable for anybody, especially when it’s clear that Dean is well-liked by the group.

And then Natasha sashays up to Dean and says, “Dean, introduce me to your brother.”

That makes Bruce’s eyebrows go up, because there’s a challenging note in her voice that indicates she may have already taken something of a disliking to Sam Winchester. Dean seems to think so, too, but he gamely performs the introductions with a bit of a goofy grin.

Granted, Dean often wears that expression around Natasha. He’s always been adorably obvious.

And then Natasha stakes her claim by kissing Dean deeply, publicly. Dean is clearly flustered by that, but pleased.

Bruce does the mental math, and figures that it’s been weeks since they’ve seen each other, maybe months. Which probably puts Sam into a bit of an awkward position, leaving him alone with people he doesn’t know well while Dean and Natasha reconnect. Bruce has been there before, which is why he announces that they’re going to be watching a movie once everybody has finished eating.

“I need to have a conversation with Dean. Let’s go somewhere private,” Natasha says, and she’s already hauling him to the elevators.

Steve chivvies Clint and Wilson into clean up, while Tony, Thor, and Jane debate the appropriate movie for the evening.

Bruce sits down next to Sam on the couch. “Should I be helping with the dishes?” he asks, which indicates that he has a few manners.

“You’re our guest,” Bruce replies. “Maybe another time.”

Sam nods awkwardly. “Thanks for letting me hang out here tonight. Dean seems to be really into Natasha.”

“He is,” Bruce replies, hoping that he’s not spilling any of Dean’s secrets—as if the kiss left any doubt at all. “Has been for a while, actually.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah. I kind of figured.”

“You’re welcome to hang out with us tonight,” Bruce invites. He remembers something Dean said once, that protecting someone means protecting those around the protectee as well. “No one’s going to thank you if you save their lives and let the people they care about die.”

If Bruce is going to look out for Dean, Sam is part of that equation, at least right now.

“I really appreciate the hospitality,” Sam replies a little awkwardly.

“Dean’s an important part of the team,” Bruce replies. “And you’re his family.”

There’s a complicated expression on Sam’s face, and he says, “I have to admit that I wasn’t really prepared for this.”

“For what? Dean’s life? Because I can assure you that he doesn’t wind up locked in cages _often_ ,” Bruce says with a smirk.

Sam frowns. “Has it happened more than just the once?”

“Not that I know of,” Bruce admits. “But this life has its share of strangeness.”

Sam nods, still appearing troubled.

“Is something bothering you?” Bruce prompts.

The smile Spam offers appears forced, and he says, “No, I’m good. Just—worried about Dean. How is he doing?”

“I think he’s doing just about as well as can be expected,” Bruce says. “Once Dean gets his feet under him, he’ll be fine. He knows how to roll with the punches.”

Sam nods. “Yeah, I’m getting that.”

That night, they end up watching some truly awful science fiction disaster movie, and it turns out that both Jane and Tony like to make fun of the terrible science, to the irritation of the others, and the amusement of Bruce.

Everyone disperses after the movie. Steve and Wilson head out, with Clint just behind them. “You sure it’s safe, Katniss?” Tony asks.

Clint shrugs. “The apartment building should be safe enough, and I know where to go if I need help.”

Thor and Jane leave shortly after that, and Tony gives Sam a brief salute. “You coming to bed, Bruce?”

“In a minute,” Bruce replies. “I’ll just get Sam settled.”

“I’m okay,” Sam insists. “I really appreciate this.”

“It’s fine, Sam,” Bruce says. “If you need anything, just ask Jarvis.”

Sam glances up at the ceiling. “Does that ever stop being weird?”

“There are a lot of things you can get used to, given enough time,” Bruce replies with a smile. “Are you going to be okay?”

He’s thinking about the cage, and about how it feels to suddenly find yourself in the middle of a situation you aren’t equipped to deal with. There’s no reason for Sam to confide in him, but a lot of people do anyway.

“I’m good,” Sam insists.

“Good night, then.” Bruce retreats to the bedroom he shares with Tony, who’s lounging on the bed, wearing a pair of track pants and a tank top.

Tony holds out an arm, and Bruce crawls into bed next to him. It’s still a little strange that he gets to have this thing with Tony, but he’s getting used to it.

“You okay, big guy?” Tony murmurs.

Bruce sighs. “I can’t help but think that the world is just a little bit more dangerous for us.”

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “You know I’ll protect you. I can supply the team, too. We won’t be beholden to SHIELD.”

Bruce knows Tony is right, at least from the standpoint that Tony _can_ bankroll the team, and they’ll make their own decisions about what the Avengers stand for, and what needs their attention.

But he can’t help but think of Fury’s comment what seems like ages ago. SHIELD never lost him, but they kept the Army off his back.

“It’s going to be fine,” Tony promises, and then he kisses Bruce, and their embrace turns heated. Tony unbuttons his shirt, and Bruce pulls off Tony’s tank, and it’s bare skin against bare skin.

Bruce knows they should talk about this, should talk about his fears and make plans, but he can’t pull a coherent thought together when Tony is touching him like this.

There’s always tomorrow, anyway.

~~~~~

Tony is already up and in his workshop by the time Bruce rolls out of bed. Tony’s sleep schedule is inconsistent at the best of times, and right now isn’t the best of times. Tony will be moving forward on his plans to outfit the team, and Bruce doesn’t think that Tony will be getting much sleep.

He’s not all that surprised to walk past the guest room to find the door open and the bed neatly made, signaling that Sam is already up and gone.

“Jarvis, is Sam Winchester still in the Tower?” Bruce asks.

“He’s currently in the apartment Agent Winchester is using,” Jarvis replies. “Would you like to be notified when he leaves?”

“That would be great, thanks,” Bruce replies.

He finds Tony in his workshop, and it turns out that his guess was right on the money. Tony has the designs for the Quinjet on one screen, and holograms for what’s clearly the entire team pulled up, much the same way he does for his suit.

Bruce isn’t surprised to see an extra suit, clearly intended for Dean.

“I figured you’d be getting started,” Bruce comments. “And I see that Dean’s suit is nearly finished.”

“I know we haven’t technically put it to a vote, but it’s not like Steve asked if he could bring Wilson on board,” Tony says, just a little defensively. “Besides, sometimes it’s better to beg pardon than it is to ask permission.”

“That wasn’t a judgment, Tony,” Bruce says mildly. “I think it’s a good idea, if only to give Dean some grounding.”

Tony frowns. “I figured the brother would stick around.”

“For what?” Bruce asks. “He has his own life.”

Tony grimaces. “You’re right. I guess it’s a good thing we planned on keeping Dean.”

Bruce snorts. “I suppose so. What have you got so far?”

They spend the next few hours working on various toys for the rest of the team, as well as the designs for the Quinjet to make it faster and more efficient. Tony tends to bounce from project to project, while Bruce is more likely to focus on one thing at a time, then switch.

Their working styles are different, but mesh surprisingly well, since Bruce picks up where Tony leaves off, and Tony will come along and point out something Bruce should look at, or a tweak he’d make.

They’ve both made good progress when Jarvis announces, “You asked to be informed when Mr. Winchester left, Dr. Banner.”

“I did,” Bruce confirms. “Where’s Dean now?”

“He’s in the workspace set aside for him.”

The workstation has definitely become Dean’s at this point, and Bruce suspects that it helps him to have somewhere to go, like an office, since SHIELD HQ hasn’t really been any kind of “work home” for quite a while.

“Thanks, J,” Bruce murmurs. “I think I might invite him for dinner tonight.”

“You know, I never really expected you to take Fury’s comments about him so much to heart,” Tony comments, and there’s a thread of jealousy in his voice.

Bruce shrugs. “There’s that old saying that when you save someone’s life, you become responsible for them.”

Tony frowns. “You didn’t save his life, though.”

“No, but the Avengers did,” Bruce points out. “Or the force behind getting the Avengers together did. And I’m a member of the team.”

There’s a dawning understanding in Tony’s eyes. “And Dean just needs _you_ , not the Other Guy.”

“There is that,” Bruce admits.

“I’ll order something in,” Tony offers. “No sense in you guys cooking, since you did last night.”

“That would be good,” Bruce says.

He gives it a little time, and then he gets another mug of tea and heads to Dean’s office, sitting down on the stool next to him. When Dean doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at the screen, Bruce decides to break the silence. “Jarvis said Sam left.”

Bruce can see the weariness in Dean’s face, the dark circles under his eyes, and the faint tremble of his hands. He suspects that Natasha had done what she could for him last night, and Dean had fought to keep up appearances in front of his brother. Bruce is oddly touched that Dean lets down his guard with him.

At least to a certain extent, since Dean immediately gets defensive. “He had a job. He _had_ to leave. We’ll keep in touch.”

Bruce wonders if Dean can hear the doubt in his own voice, and thinks he’s probably saying that to convince himself as much as Bruce. He makes a sound of assent, then says, “You could have asked him to stay.”

Dean rubs his eyes. “No, I really couldn’t.”

Bruce remembers the expression on Dean’s face early on when Sam called for information but had been too busy to visit. That had been the first time Bruce caught a glimpse beneath the surface.

He wants Dean to know that if he wanted Sam to stay around, they could find _something_ for him to do most likely, or at least a place for him to stay. “Dean, he’s your brother.” He wants to add that there’s no shame in wanting someone around to support you, to be a little selfish about it, but he doesn’t.

Something tells him that Dean _can’t_ be selfish about this.

And then Dean tells him why he couldn’t ask Sam to stay, because he might have had to choose between watching his brother slowly murdered and doing his duty, and he can’t say he’d make the right choice every time.

Not while Sam is there.

Bruce sees how much that hurts, and that causes him to say, “For the record, if I thought I was a danger, I’d leave before anyone knew I was going, and I’d make sure that no one would find me. Sometimes, you have to protect the world from yourself.”

Dean just stares at his screen, and then he mutters, “What’s the fucking point?”

Bruce has asked himself that question enough times to know the answer, and to know that the last thing Dean can afford to do is give in to despair and exhaustion. He wraps a hand around the back of Dean’s neck and shakes him a bit, but then leaves his hand there. Sometimes, he knows, you just need someone to touch you, to remind you that you’re not alone.

“The point is that we don’t give up. God knows I’ve been ready to call it quits more than a few times, and god knows I’ve been pulled back from the brink, but Dean, in case you haven’t been paying attention, we don’t have a hell of a lot of options here. We’ve got you, and you’re integral.”

“I’m so tired,” Dean mutters, sagging a bit.

“Then go take a nap,” Bruce says. “You can eat with us tonight, and you need to not be alone right now.”

Dean summons up a crooked smile. “Thanks, Doc.”

And then he follows Bruce’s suggestion, which rarely happens.

Bruce sighs and scrubs his hands over his face, and he thinks about Dean’s words, and his sacrifice. And for the first time, he thinks that if he had to run, it might be nice to have some company.

Not that it would be Dean, of course, but it would be nice to not be alone.

**10.**

Bruce finds himself looking after both Dean and Tony over the next few weeks, but the difference is that Dean will actually listen to him, where Tony asks for “just a few more minutes” and collapses in his workshop. Bruce ends up eating dinner with Dean more often for just that reason. Plus, Dean isn’t likely to be recognized in public, which means they don’t have to worry about avoiding the press.

Bruce would still like to spend time outside the lab with Tony, but he’s deep in his work and hard to dislodge, so he spends time with Dean, who’s floundering a bit. In the meantime, Bruce is working on tools for the Avengers, with SI on various special projects, and on special consultant gigs on clean water, gamma radiation, and—maybe oddly—the needs of remote area doctors for specialized medical equipment.

For everything but the gamma radiation, on which he is unquestionably the expert, he makes sure to contact others who are even more knowledgeable and need the money from consulting fees more than he does. Not only does it free up some of his time, it also ensures that he’s building relationships with others in the scientific community.

“Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark requests your presence,” Jarvis informs him while he’s working on responding to a question from a doctorate student about gamma radiation.

“Five minutes,” Bruce replies. “I’ll be right there.”

He finishes the response with a generic “good luck,” and heads downstairs to Tony’s workshop. The uniforms are ready, although Steve’s looks almost identical to the one he normally wears. Natasha’s Widows’ Bites are better than ever, and Tony has created a couple of shock sticks for non-lethal involvement. She doesn’t have any problem using guns, so the holsters for her preferred semi-automatic pistols are done, too.

Clint’s uniform and quiver took a little more consideration. There’s a coat, easily jettisoned if he wants his arms free, but it’s made of lightweight material that’s still nearly impervious, same as the rest of the uniform. It won’t stop bullets, but it will slow them down.

Dean’s uniform is similar in style, right down to the jacket, but since Dean’s expertise is explosives, Tony built in lightweight metal plating that will help protect internal organs against blast injuries. He also has a belt with various components that will allow him to actually build very effective bombs in the field without risking an accidental explosion.

“Looks good, Tony,” Bruce says, looking at the rotating holograms.

Tony snorts. “You helped. Don’t turn modest on me, String Bean. I thought I taught you how to strut.”

“This was mostly you, Tony,” Bruce counters, “and it looks good. How’s the Quinjet coming along?”

“Mostly done,” Tony admits. “Except for a few tweaks.”

“You’re always tinkering,” Bruce observes fondly. “So, what are we waiting for?”

“A prime time to take a vote on Dean’s admission,” Tony admits. “I figure the best time for that is when he’s not around.”

“If you’re asking if I know when that will be, I don’t,” Bruce replies. “He’s been sticking close to the Tower, although I’m pretty sure he’s sleeping in his apartment.”

Tony frowns. “Well, it’s only a matter of time until Agent invites him to party.”

“What are you talking about?” Bruce asks.

“Coulson lost his director, his slush funds, and his unlimited supply of trained agents,” Tony replies. “He’s going to ask for Dean’s help. I figure we call a meeting, take a vote, and then either reward the right choice with the uniform, or entice him back with it instead.”

Bruce thinks about it for a minute. “Okay, fair. That will probably happen.”

“So, we wait,” Tony says. “Jarvis, let us know when Agent Coulson asks for Dean’s presence.”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replies.

Since all calls to the Tower have to go through Jarvis, Bruce figures they’ll have plenty of warning. And, since no one is off on a mission, it shouldn’t take long for everyone to gather.

“How is he?” Tony asks casually.

“He’s struggling,” Bruce replies. “As you might expect. How are _you_?”

Tony winces. “Yeah, I know I haven’t been available.”

Bruce sighs. “I don’t mind, Tony. I’m worried about you, but I understand how you deal with things.”

Tony reaches for him and presses his forehead against Bruce’s. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Bruce assures him. “You haven’t really talked about it.”

“My dad helped start SHIELD,” Tony says quietly after a moment. “And he might have been a shitty father, but he wasn’t Hydra.”

“No, of course he wasn’t,” Bruce says. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to be pissed off about this.”

It’s more than just anger, though, and Bruce knows that. It’s also the responsibility, because there’s no one else who can carry the team, at least financially. They aren’t going to get new toys from SHIELD R&D, or a new Quinjet, or intel. Whatever they do from here on out, there’s no hiding behind a government agency.

Bruce knows that, and so does Tony. So do the others, at least to a certain extent, although Bruce suspects that Steve finds it liberating. Natasha might, too. Clint doesn’t seem to care one way or another, and Bruce isn’t sure it matters to him either, except for how it affects those he cares about.

Tony, though—Tony feels the weight of responsibility, knowing that the team rests on his shoulders. Tony is one of the most public members of the team, and if something goes wrong, Tony will be in the spotlight.

Steve will be, too, but it’s different with Tony. Steve is beloved, and Tony—

Well, public sentiment can turn so quickly.

Tony presses his face to the space between Bruce’s neck and shoulder, and Bruce holds him tightly. It feels good to have Tony again, to have his full attention. He doesn’t like the circumstances behind it, but he’s glad to have Tony back, at least for a little while.

When Tony pulls back and presses a desperate kiss to Bruce’s mouth, Bruce welcomes it, wanting to feel the connection again. Maybe they should talk about this more, but Bruce wants to feel Tony.

“Jarvis, privacy,” Tony orders, and the windows to his workshop darken. Bruce knows the door will stay locked until Tony says otherwise.

And maybe it’s still working hours, and they’re breaking one of Bruce’s rules, but he just doesn’t care right at that moment. He needs to feel Tony again more than anything.

Tony has condoms and lube stashed in a lot of places, including his workshop, so they don’t have to go anywhere for supplies. Tony wants to catch, and Bruce is happy to oblige. He sucks Tony’s dick until he’s right on the edge, and then Bruce rolls a condom on.

By the time Bruce finishes opening Tony up, he’s begging Bruce to fuck him. “Come on, already, Bruce. Come _on_.”

“Patience,” Bruce advises, because they haven’t come together since before SHIELD fell, and he wants to take his time just in case they go this long again.

“ _Bruce_.”

“I want to take my time,” Bruce replies.

Tony groans. “I swear, I won’t go this long again without connecting with you if you’ll just fuck me already.”

Bruce hums. “Funny, but I don’t believe you. Maybe I want to provide an incentive.”

“Incentive provided!”

“I don’t believe you,” Bruce says. “Hence, the incentive.”

Once he judges that Tony’s warmed up enough, Bruce pushes inside. They’ve done this often enough that Bruce knows exactly what angle to take to keep Tony on edge and begging. “Come _on_. God, Bruce.”

Bruce just grins and fucks him a little harder, and then he jacks Tony off, easing him through his orgasm as he starts to come.

“Okay, incentive,” Tony agrees once he has his breath back. “I can’t believe how good you are at that.”

“And why is that so hard to believe?” Bruce asks, amused.

“You went years without!” Tony protests.

Bruce chuckles. “The mind is a wonderful thing, Tony, as you should know.”

“You have a very active imagination then,” Tony comments.

“Something like that,” Bruce replies.

Tony pulls him down for a kiss. “I need a shower.”

“We both do,” Bruce replies, feeling his shirt sticking to his back.

“Shower, then another round?” Tony asks hopefully.

Bruce gives him a fond, disbelieving look. “The spirit is willing but the flesh is that of a man well past those days. I’ll take a shower, though. And maybe something to eat.”

“Your wish is my command,” Tony replies.

~~~~~

A few days later, Jarvis notifies them that Dean has been called away by Agent—now Director—Coulson. “Let the rest of the team know that we need them here,” Tony orders. “Today, if possible.”

The confirmations filter in over the next hour, and the rest of the team—other than Thor, who’s currently off-planet—let them know that they’re coming.

There’s coffee in the war room, and snacks, and Steve is the first to arrive. “Tony, Bruce, good to see you both,” he says, shaking their hands in turn. “I hope this isn’t another emergency. Your message was a little cryptic.”

“No emergency,” Tony replies. “But it is a bit time sensitive.”

Clint is the next to arrive, then Natasha, and Tony clears his throat. “Now that SHIELD is gone, we’re on our own. I—well, Bruce and I—have been working on supplies for the team, but we’ve been including Dean in that. We can’t move forward without taking a vote on whether Dean _should_ be a permanent part of the team.”

Steve frowns. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

Natasha gives Steve a look that suggests he’s being obtuse. “Everyone here was handpicked by SHIELD, meaning Fury or Coulson.”

“So was Dean,” Clint inserts. “I mean, if we’re being specific. Phil recruited Dean originally, and if you tell me that Fury didn’t mean Dean to be our handler, I’ll call you a liar.”

“SHIELD is gone,” Bruce points out. “Which means we don’t need a liaison.”

“But that doesn’t mean he’s not a part of the team,” Steve protests. “Because he is!”

In response, Tony pulls up the holograms of the new uniforms, and Bruce can see when everybody around the table understands. Well, Clint and Steve, anyway. Natasha just looks smug, so she probably already knew.

“We’ve been acting like he is, but we’ve never really talked about it,” Bruce points out.

“It’s a done deal, as far as I’m concerned,” Steve says.

“Same here,” Clint adds.

Natasha hitches one shoulder. “He is an asset. But I want to know when you give it to him.”

“Then it’s done,” Tony announces. “When Dean gets back from his mission with Director Coulson, we’ll present the uniform. In the meantime, let’s talk priorities.”

It’s a necessary conversation, although not one that Bruce feels much a part of. If they need the Other Guy, that’s one thing, but it doesn’t involve his input.

He’s glad that the others see Dean’s value, though. He’s hoping that bodes well for their cohesion as a team.

And they _are_ a team. At least for a while.

**11.**

Contrary to what Bruce told Steve during the Battle of New York, he isn’t always angry, not these days. These days, he’s more content than he can remember being in years.

Best of all, perhaps, is that the Other Guy isn’t really a part of this at all, and hasn’t been for a while.

Bruce is humming along to his classical music when Tony pokes his head into his lab. “Are you humming?”

“And if I am?” Bruce asks, too relaxed to feel defensive.

“It’s a good look on you,” Tony replies. “You look happy.”

Bruce smiles. “Maybe I am.”

Tony comes into the lab and gives Bruce a peck on the lips. “Good. I like to see it. Dean’s uniform is ready.”

Bruce can’t help the frisson of excitement that he feels. He hasn’t often been in a position to play benefactor, and he thinks Dean is going to really like the uniform, and the new toys. Everyone else has so far.

“Where is he?” Bruce asks.

“War room,” Tony replies, bouncing a little bit, clearly excited. “I already called Natasha, by the way.”

Bruce chuckles. “Good call.”

Dean’s alone in the war room when they arrive, reviewing some of the data they’ve retrieved from SHIELD’s files. “Dean! Just the man I wanted to see,” Tony says.

Dean’s expression turns wary. “Okay. Do I want to know why?”

“On this occasion, you do,” Bruce reassures him, as they lead him back toward the lab. “You know Tony’s been working on uniforms and toys for the Avengers.”

Dean is clearly not catching on. “I’m not sure what that has to do with me, though.”

“Bruce pointed out that when SHIELD fell, we technically didn’t need a liaison to SHIELD anymore,” Tony says. “Which is why I offered you a job.”

Dean grimaces. “Actually, you didn’t. You rescued me and my brother, and then you let me stay on, something I’m grateful for, by the way.”

“But you need a job,” Tony insists, and Bruce can tell that Dean is starting to get just a little bit panicked. “I’m not wrong about that.”

Dean swallows audibly, and Bruce would hasten to comfort him, but they’re right outside the lab where Dean’s uniform is waiting. “No, you’re not, and if this is your way of saying I need to start looking—”

Tony slings an arm over Dean’s shoulders, steering him into the lab, facing the uniform. “ _Au contrare, mon ami_. It’s our way of making sure you know you’re part of the team.”

“Your uniform is a lot like Clint’s,” Bruce says, just in case Dean doesn’t realize what it is he’s seeing. “But we know your specialty was demolition, so we’ve included a few goodies along those lines.”

“It’s flame retardant, and there are metal plates built into the front and back,” Tony adds. “It should protect you against fire, and will help absorb any blast.”

“The belt has a few different toys we’ve been working on, mostly explosives, but there are a couple of scopes for your gun, and some shock sticks for close range combat when a gun would be counterproductive,” Bruce points out.

Dean is clearly speechless. “This is incredible,” he finally manages to say. “But there’s nothing special about me.”

“I’d take exception to that,” Tony says indignantly. “You earned this, Dean. Between how you handled Bruce, and then the thing with Centipede, and Hydra, this is where you belong. Besides, we all took a vote, and we agreed. You’re in.”

“I’m just a SHIELD agent!” Dean protests.

Bruce shrugs. “Maybe that’s the point. But as skilled as Clint and Natasha are, they’re still human, and so are you. We need people like you to keep us honest.”

“Try it on,” Tony urges.

“We’ll give you your privacy,” Bruce says, and pulls Tony out of the lab, the windows becoming opaque.

Tony gives Bruce a look. “That’s not the reaction I was expecting.”

“He was overwhelmed,” Bruce replies, amused. “He was excited, I could tell.”

“Well, yes, but that wasn’t quite the excitement I expected,” Tony protests. “Clint was thrilled.”

“Yes, and Clint’s been an Avenger for a while,” Bruce replies. “It’s not the uniform that overwhelmed him, Tony.”

Bruce can empathize. He still finds it remarkable that he’s found a place to belong.

“Jarvis, is he decent?” Tony asks.

There’s a pause, and Jarvis says, “He says you can come in.”

Tony lets out a wolf whistle when they enter, and Bruce has to admit that it’s warranted. The uniform looks good on Dean, and based on the set of his shoulders, he’s feeling good, too. “Looking good, Winchester, if I do say so myself. How does it feel?” Tony asks.

“Good,” Dean says. “Although if you’ve got a recommendation for underwear to wear under this thing, I’d take it.”

Bruce laughs. “I’ll send you a couple of links.”

“But it’s good?” Tony asks anxiously, needing the reassurance.

Dean laughs, his expression lighting up. Now that the initial shock is over, he’s clearly over the moon. “Are you kidding? This gift is only second to the amulet my brother gave me for Christmas when I was twelve.”

“An amulet?” Tony begins, and he’s about to put his foot in his mouth, so Bruce steps on his toes deliberately. “I’m sure it has sentimental value,” he amends.

Dean shrugs. “It was the best Christmas I had since my mom was killed.”

Tony obviously doesn’t know what to say, so Bruce breaks the ensuing silence. “I’m glad you like it.”

“If you’ve got any ideas for what you might want, or other weapons that might work for you, we’ll do whatever you need,” Tony says, recovering quickly. “The sky’s the limit.”

“I’ll let you know,” Dean replies. “And I think I’ll wear this out, if you don’t mind.”

“Do that,” Bruce says, amused. “We’re glad you like it.”

Dean swaggers out, and Bruce glances at Tony. “Satisfied?”

“More than,” Tony replies. “I just wanted to know he liked it, and he did.”

“Come on,” Bruce says, throwing an arm around Tony. “Let’s work on something fun.”

And if not much gets done, well, they’ve got plenty of time.

~~~~~

Their next project turns out to be a plug and play bug that Natasha needs to plant inside a Hydra facility. Bruce has to admit that he likes this part of Avengers’ business. He likes making toys and plans and not being involved in the actual carrying out of said plans.

And creating a plug and play virus like this to uncover Hydra’s secrets is pretty much a walk in the park for them.

“I’m thinking after this we should go on a date,” Tony says.

Bruce rotates in his chair to look at him. “A date?”

“Yeah, a real date,” Tony replies. “It’s been all work and no play recently. I say dinner and drinks, maybe some dancing.”

Bruce snorts. “That’s a no on the dancing.”

“Dinner and drinks, then,” Tony wheedles. “Come on, we’ve had, like, three real dates.”

Bruce gives him a look. “You know I don’t do well with the press.”

“We’ll go somewhere quiet,” Tony says. “I’ll buy out the restaurant, whatever it takes.”

Bruce knows that look, and it means that Tony isn’t going to take no for an answer. Not that Bruce particularly _wants_ to say no. He just doesn’t like the publicity.

“If we can keep it quiet,” Bruce insists. “No press, Tony, I mean it.”

“If I can prevent it, I will,” Tony promises. “But that’s not always up to me, Bruce.”

He smiles, and leans in for an apologetic kiss. “I know. And _you_ know how uncomfortable it makes me.”

“Got it,” Tony replies. “Jarvis, see what you can find, will you?”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replies. “There’s that Thai place you’ve always had good luck with.”

Bruce remembers that place. They’ve been there a few times before. It’s a bit of a hole-in-the-wall, but it has excellent food, and the owner always seats them in a quiet corner. “Done,” Bruce replies.

Tony grins. “I do love their Pad Thai.”

Bruce favors the basil chicken, but he figures they’ll do what they usually do and share. Besides it will be good to get out of the lab.

“Jarvis, make the call,” Bruce says. “I’m thinking seven.”

Maybe a night out is just what they need.

~~~~~~

It turns out, there’s press waiting outside when they’ve finished eating, and their pictures make it to Page Six, as does the name of the restaurant. The place closes down two weeks later. Bruce makes a mental note not to eat at his favorite places with Tony in the future.

**12.**

The thing is, Dean has never really talked about his childhood. In all their trips to farmers’ markets, even after Sam turned up, he’s never said much. He’s dropped hints, though, hints that fit with the file Fury originally provided them.

Hints that fit with the self-doubt that Dean is evidencing now after his most recent mission with Coulson’s team. Doubts that have everything to do with who he is, and what might be inside him after finding out that he might not be entirely human.

Bruce really doesn’t mean to laugh when Dean says he grew up hunting monsters, and then immediately realizes what he’s said. “And wow, that was a totally dickish thing to say.”

Bruce tries to be gentle when he says, “Dean, I’m not going to pretend I know what you went through growing up, and I’m sure your dad had his reasons for making the choices that he did. But who we are is not always dictated by _what_ we are.”

That seems to jolt Dean out of the circles his brain is running in, because he relaxes and makes a comment about Sonny. Dean’s mentioned him before, and Bruce knows that was Dean’s foster father in the group home.

Later that evening, when they have dinner, Dean starts to talk about his team, SHIELD, Coulson, and his childhood. Bruce tries to be tactful when he says, “Your father sounds like a man under tremendous strain.”

He’s grateful when Dean doesn’t try to defend his dad, or try to pretend that his dad hadn’t fucked up. Bruce suspects that might have something to do with Sonny, and the other positive role models in his life. And Dean doesn’t seem to blame himself, at least not too much.

At the end of the evening, before they part ways—Dean to the nearest subway station, and Bruce to walk back to the Tower, Bruce says, “Thanks for coming to dinner tonight.”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. “I should be the one thanking you, Doc. San Juan rattled me.”

“You already knew the right answer,” Bruce replies. “You just needed a little prodding.”

“Maybe,” Dean admits. “But it still helped. I really appreciate it.”

“Any time,” Bruce promises, but the evening leaves him thoughtful. Dean is convinced that there’s something in him that could turn under the right circumstances, and Bruce honestly has no idea what to do with that.

It’s not like he had any idea the Other Guy was living under his skin just waiting to come out. For Dean’s sake, Bruce hopes he’s wrong.

~~~~~

Later, when Tony is back in town, after Bruce has had time to think about it, he tells Tony. He doesn’t talk about the more sensitive issues, like Dean’s time with SHIELD or his family, or what his father did, although he hints at it. He and Tony both understand shitty fathers.

But he tells Tony about San Juan and the city, and the possibility that Dean might have abilities they don’t know about and can’t quite quantify, but that might come into play.

Tony nods slowly and says, “So, Dean might have some alien blood.”

“He might,” Bruce agrees. “Triggered by a specific substance that we can’t guarantee he won’t come into contact with.”

“There are no guarantees in this life,” Tony replies. “Except that we’ll have his back. I know Dean has ours. Anything else we should worry about?”

“I’m not saying we should worry,” Bruce protests. “It might never be a thing.”

Tony’s lips quirk up in a semblance of a smile. “Bruce, you know better than that. Dean said people on Coulson’s team were exposed? Fair chance it will happen to us.”

“From what Dean said, those who didn’t have alien DNA died,” Bruce points out.

“So, best case scenario, he turns into something useful. Worse case, the whole team dies,” Tony points out. “Look, I get it. This isn’t great, any way you cut it.”

Bruce nods. “What are we going to do?”

“Keep a careful eye out, try to make sure no one introduces this substance into the Tower,” Tony replies. “I’ll contact Coulson and see if there’s something we need to do. No offense, but I don’t want to know how it would affect the Other Guy.”

Tony isn’t usually so circumspect when talking about the Hulk, so the fact that he uses that term tells Bruce that he’s worried.

“Okay,” Bruce says. “I agree.”

He just wishes that it ended there.

~~~~~

After that, the focus shifts to Sokovia, and Bruce knows that with a huge target like this—Strucker’s fortress—they have to be careful. He’s grateful for the recon, the liaising with other governments, the permissions. Bruce suspects they’ll have to call a Code Green for this one, given the armaments, so he keeps an eye on things where he might not have otherwise.

He drifts in and out of the war room, making sure everybody has sufficient food or the beverage of their choice. He keeps an eye on their plans, not that it will make much of a difference to the Other Guy, but it might be nice to know what he’s getting into.

The planning stretches from days into weeks as they wait for various people to get in touch, and Bruce thinks they’ve all become complacent. It’s just planning; they have time; they’re still waiting.

In retrospect, Bruce would like to believe that he sensed the danger, but he didn’t. He’s used to the personnel in the Tower, including young interns, and the kid looks like every other kid who works in the mail room hoping to get a leg up, not unlike the graduate students Bruce dealt with in the past.

To be honest, and after the fact, Bruce couldn’t have given a decent description if he tried, so it’s a good thing that Dean sensed the danger.

Tony had been right about that. Bruce isn’t sure the terrigen would kill even the Other Guy, but what he might have turned into—

Well, it doesn’t bear considering.

What Bruce sees is a brief glimpse of the kid, a blur when something is thrown into the middle of the room, and Dean moving swiftly. Later, he’ll remember that he heard, “Hail, Hydra,” but he’s too focused on his conversation with Tony to really _hear_ it.

And then Dean is leaping across a table and curling around whatever the kid threw, and Dean is turning to fucking stone, and he thinks that maybe Dean hadn’t been right, and he starts to go green, green at the thought of losing a friend.

And then the stone starts to crack, and Bruce can hear Tony trying to talk him down, and the monitor in the briefing room explodes and it’s not Bruce, and he just—

He breathes. He breathes. He breathes.

“—okay, that’s good,” Tony is saying, his voice low and urgent. “That’s good, Bruce. You’re not even green anymore, and you’re okay, and Dean’s okay. Clint and Steve are taking him to medical, and he doesn’t have a death wish, he just wanted to protect everybody, but as Natasha would say, that’s a feature not a bug.”

“That is _not_ what Natasha would say,” Bruce manages to say. “Although she’d probably agree with you.”

Tony snorts. “Are you okay?”

“I’m in control,” Bruce replies. “Dean?”

“In medical, and vitals are strong,” Tony replies. “I think they’re all waiting on you to read him the riot act.”

Bruce sighs. “I can’t.”

Tony’s eyebrows shoot up. “Seriously?”

“He thought he’d survive, and he did, and he doesn’t need my censure right now,” Bruce says. “He needs my acceptance. He needs someone who can help him deal with the change.”

Tony grins at him helplessly. “You know I love you, right?”

“I think I got the message, yes,” Bruce replies, although he’s grateful for it. He knows that Dean will do better knowing there are people who have his back, too. And Dean is his next stop, for sure.

Although not before Steve stops him on his way in, clearly waiting for him. “Hey. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Bruce insists. “How’s Dean?”

Steve sighs, and then his expression goes frustrated. “Dean said he was the one least likely to be missed.”

And Bruce knows that feeling all too well, and why Dean would feel that way, and that Steve’s anger won’t help the situation and might compound it. “Steve, let it go.”

Steve opens his mouth, probably to complain, and Bruce shakes his head sharply. “Steve, _let it go_. That wasn’t about you, it wasn’t about Dean being on the team, or anything we did. That’s a whole fucking lifetime of baggage that we don’t have anything to do with, and you being pissed off about it _doesn’t help Dean._ ”

Steve rears back, as though slapped, and maybe that’s essentially what Bruce had done—verbally, anyway. “Yeah, okay. Got it.”

“Dean is going to need us, and he’s going to need us calm, cool, and collected,” Bruce says. “Go get cleaned up, get Dean some clean clothes, or have Clint do it when he comes out, and get your shit together.”

Bruce doesn’t give orders often, but there must be some steel in his voice that has Steve straightening. “Got it. I’ll take care of it.”

“Good,” Bruce says, and enters medical.

Dean’s wary, rueful expression tells Bruce that his first instinct is on point, although he’s reassured by Dean’s insistence to Clint that he has plenty to live for. Still, Bruce doesn’t exactly appreciate Dean’s apology for having triggered him, given that Dean’s actions probably saved the lives of everybody in the room—including Bruce’s.

He _really_ doesn’t want to know what would happen if he actually survived exposure to terrigen.

“Watching someone I call a friend throw themselves on top of a bomb is always going to be upsetting,” Bruce says, trying to maintain a neutral, friendly expression.

Bruce knows from experience that Dean needs people who are going to stay calm, who won’t freak out on him, which would just feed into the emotional upheaval he’s already feeling.

_Calm_ , Bruce reminds himself.

He’s pretty sure he hasn’t succeeded when Dean slumps lower in the bed, a hangdog expression on his face. “Bruce—”

“Hearing that you don’t have a death wish helps,” Bruce says, cutting him off. “But that could have been me, Dean.”

Dean hesitates. “Okay, yeah, but you and Tony weren’t moving that fast, and you know why I thought I might survive. I know you’re basically indestructible, but this is alien. And there was the rest of Manhattan to think about.”

Bruce shakes his head. “How are you feeling?”

Dean frowns. “I—I don’t know. I feel okay, but also kind of weird.”

“I want you to stay in the Penthouse tonight.” Bruce is ready to insist if he has to do so. “It’s reinforced for me, and frankly, if something goes wrong, Tony can afford to repair it.”

Dean nods unhappily. “Yeah, okay.”

“Dean, I’m not mad, I’m worried,” Bruce presses. “I know what it’s like to change, and how disorienting it can be.”

Dean sighs. “You might regret having me there if I blow something up.”

“You know that was you?” Bruce asks, honestly curious.

Dean shrugs. “Well, it wasn’t the splinter bomb.”

Bruce can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, well, you’re allowed to have an emotional outburst after throwing yourself on a bomb. But Dean, you’re not the least likely to be missed.”

More than anything, he wants that message to get through, that Dean isn’t expendable, and is certainly going to be missed if something happens to him. Sometimes, knowing that helps.

Dean blinks. “I didn’t—you heard that?”

“Steve told me,” Bruce says gently.

“It’s not—” Dean stops. “It’s not like I think you guys wouldn’t miss me, but the Avengers are more than just a bunch of people who have special powers. The Avengers are a symbol. If Hydra managed to kill Captain America or Iron Man, or any of the rest of you, it wouldn’t be just about you, it would be a death of hope.”

Bruce can’t disagree; he feels about the same. He’s just not sure that anyone would miss the Other Guy, at least not until the next Code Green. “If you hadn’t been relatively certain you’d survive, I’d be pissed right now,” Bruce admits, “but I can’t say I didn’t know that about you, and I can’t say you made the wrong choice.”

“But?” Dean prompts.

“But nothing,” Bruce replies. “Sometimes, doing the right thing isn’t the comfortable thing, for you or anybody around you.”

“I’m not sure what I’m going to tell Sam,” Dean admits.

“For right now, you don’t have to tell him anything,” Bruce replies, although he can understand Dean’s worry based on what he knows about Dean and his background. “We can figure out how this is going to affect you together. You’re not alone in this, Dean.”

Dean nods. “No, I know.”

“Come on, are you hungry?” Bruce asks.

“I could eat,” Dean replies.

“All right, let’s go. You can get cleaned up while I get food.” Bruce chivvies him to the elevator and up to the Penthouse. “Do you have any clean clothes?”

“Yeah, I think I left some clothes from the last time I stayed in the Tower,” Dean says.

Hill’s on the screen when they enter the Penthouse, and she asks Dean how he’s doing. Dean deflects for the most part, and Bruce makes a suggestion that will get Dean out of the room. Hill lets that go and ends the call.

Dean retreats, and Tony suggests that Bruce get cleaned up, and he’s more than happy to comply. The hot water loosens his muscles, and it feels good to get clean. It feels good to pull on well-worn jeans that are super soft, and a soft cotton t-shirt.

He’s feeling a hell of a lot better when he emerges from the master suite he shares with Tony, and heads for the main living area. That’s when he hears the first explosion, which clearly comes from the bathroom Dean is using.

Steve gets there first, and he shouts, “Dean, Dean! Get it under control!”

That’s not going to help, so Bruce shoulders past him. “Move, Steve. Help me with him.”

“What do you want me to do?” Steve asks, clearly bewildered.

Dean’s crouched on the floor, his arms over his head, and Bruce manages to wedge his body under Dean’s arm, heaving him to his feet. “Dean, take a breath, okay? We’ll get you sorted out. You can’t hurt either of us.”

“But I could trigger you,” Dean protests, although given how hard he’s leaning into Bruce suggests that he wants the comfort.

“Is having us here helping you?” Bruce asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” Dean says reluctantly.

Bruce gives him a look. “Then shut up.”

Steve snickers. “It’s going to take us a little time to get this figured out, but we’ll get there.”

Bruce sits him down on the couch and squeezes his shoulder. “Sit there, take deep breaths, and try not to panic.”

“I wasn’t panicking before!” Dean protests.

Clint hands him a beer. “I’d do what he says.”

Dean pouts. “I wasn’t planning on arguing.”

Bruce lets Dean pout. “The first thing we’re going to need to figure out is exactly what you’re capable of, and what’s going on when you make things explode with your brain. We have a safe room downstairs, and we’re going to take some readings. Tony and I just need you to hold it together long enough to eat.”

Dean nods. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good.” Bruce pats him on the shoulder.

Tony is the one who steps up to the plate, and he distracts Dean admirably without Dean quite realizing what’s going on. He asks about cars and about Dean’s history in a way that’s innocuous, or at least gets Dean talking about other things, like his life and Sam and the Impala. When Tony really tries, he can pull information out of people who never intended to offer it.

Bruce can see Dean relax by inches, and the stories he tells are mostly amusing, and generally devoid of the pathos that likely characterized his early life. Under Tony’s questioning, Dean opens up more than he previously had, and the others don’t try to interrupt.

Dean falls on the pizza like a starving man, and when he slows down—with obvious reluctance—Bruce prods him. He remembers those early days, before he knew just how many calories he needed to replace with every transformation. He could have eaten his weight in food, and probably still been hungry. Dean will likely be in the same boat.

And then they actually have to start training—and testing.

While Tony draws Dean out, Bruce has been thinking about what he needs. Bruce doesn’t have the luxury of training the Other Guy, really, but Dean’s gift can be managed. It’s easy enough to find a case of bottled water in the Tower, and there’s a room they fortified, although they hadn’t known what they’d need it for at the time.

With Dean in the room, waiting for the rest of them, Bruce says, “I can stay with him.”

“Uh, that’s a hard pass, Banner,” Tony snaps. “You nearly got triggered once today already.”

“That was a surprise, and I’ll be fine,” Bruce insists, knowing that Steve and Clint are watching. “Also, he can’t hurt me.”

“Also, you could transform, which would not be great!” Tony snaps. “Try again!”

“Someone needs to walk him through it!” Bruce replies heatedly.

Steve throws his hands up in the air and grabs the basket of bottled water. “I’ll do it. Bruce seems to think it will be safe, and I’m way less destructible than Clint.”

Bruce gives Steve a hard look, reminding him wordlessly that calm and cool are required, and Steve rolls his eyes.

It occurs to Bruce that they have been a terrible influence on him.

The results are scientifically fascinating, though. Dean blows up water bottle after water bottle, and there’s no trace of explosive material. It’s all just water and plastic, with no change in the chemical makeup. He can’t shield a non-organic substance, but he instinctively shields himself and Steve.

As a scientist, Bruce wants to get as much information as possible. As Dean’s friend, and knowing how much this sort of thing takes out of a person, he calls it quits around ten pm.

“That’s enough. Dean, if you’re not already exhausted, you’re going to be,” he warns.

Dean slumps, like the words triggered the realization. “Oh, fuck.”

Clint has been hanging around as well, and he and Steve immediately support Dean on each side. “You need a drink,” Clint says. “Probably a beer, maybe a snack.”

“I think there was pizza left,” Steve offers.

Bruce takes a moment to confer with Tony about where to send the information, and then returns. “Tony’s getting things set up. Dean, trust me, you just expended a lot of energy. Get some calories, and then go to bed. We’re going to analyze the data, and we should have some more information for you tomorrow.”

Dean blinks, and Bruce realizes just how close his emotions are to the surface, and he glares at Steve and Clint.

Someone needs to look out for Dean while he and Tony are analyzing the data.

Steve nods, and Bruce knows Steve will make sure Dean eats something and gets into bed. That leaves Bruce and Tony to review their results and hopefully find a way to help Dean learn control.

It doesn’t take either of them long to get lost in the problem. The data they have on the explosions, the force, and the material left behind points to a scientifically unusual phenomenon. “There’s no chemical or explosive residue,” Tony comments. “Nothing to indicate that an explosion actually occurred, similar to Extremis.”

Tony’s more of an expert on Extremis than Bruce is, but Bruce knows enough to concur. “He couldn’t shield a soda can, but he protected himself and Steve. They didn’t even get wet. Same with the destruction in the bathroom.”

“What does that tell you?” Tony asks.

“That a lot of this is instinctive,” Bruce replies. “In the field, he’ll probably be safe enough paired up with a team member or a SHIELD agent. That doesn’t mean he won’t lose control if triggered, though.”

Tony nods. “Agreed. And his brother seems to be a major trigger for him.”

Bruce grimaces. “Well, it’s not like Sam is around all that often. Let’s hope that he stays away long enough for Dean to get some measure of control.”

“We can set up a training regimen,” Tony says. “Or let Steve do it. He likes that sort of thing anyway.”

Bruce acknowledges that truth. “Seems fair.”

“Other than that, I’m not sure there’s much we can do,” Tony admits. “I mean, we can keep analyzing the data, especially if we use different substances in the future, or we collect them from the bathroom. But yeah, training will tell us more. Right now, we know that he can probably blow shit up without anybody being the wiser.”

Bruce nods. “That being said, I’m going to bed. I’m about done in.”

Tony smiles. “I’ll be right there, big guy. I just want to check a couple more things.”

Bruce frowns. “You okay?”

Tony has that look that says he expects a rough night. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“I’ll worry if I like,” Bruce replies. “Sleep well when you get there.”

He wakes briefly when Tony comes to bed, and then again when Tony gets up a few hours later. Bruce isn’t going to comment on Tony’s sleeping patterns because it just makes him defensive most of the time.

Bruce knows himself well enough to sleep when he can, whether Tony joins him or not. The next few days are probably going to be difficult and emotionally draining, and he needs to be rested.

When he drags himself out of bed, it’s earlier than he’d like, but he knows that Tony’s been up for a while now, and he suspects Dean’s already awake as well based on the smell of cooking that has wafted down the hall.

Bruce follows his nose and finds Dean in the middle of cooking breakfast. There’s coffee at least, and Bruce gives Tony a quick kiss before pouring himself a cup. “Have you guys been up long?”

“A little while,” Tony admits. “I filled Dean in on the results of our tests.”

Bruce gives Dean a sharp look, and isn’t surprised to see the dark circles under his eyes. He has to be exhausted, but Bruce understands that sleep doesn’t always come, even when it’s needed. “New nightmares, or old ones?”

“Oh, it looks like I have at least one new one to add to my collection,” Dean says wryly. “I’m making breakfast burritos. Whatever we don’t eat, we can freeze. I used to—” He stops and grief flashes over his face. “I used to make them for my team. My old team.”

Bruce pats him on the shoulder. “We’re honored, Dean.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean replies, his voice thick with emotion. “We’ll see what you think of them.”

There’s no question that Dean can cook, and Bruce can tell that it settles something in him to make breakfast for his team, and to have them eat so enthusiastically. Bruce knows that it’s a way for Dean to connect, and over the next few days, as Dean trains his gift, Bruce does what he can to keep Dean grounded, even as he helps Tony.

Dean needs to be reminded that he’s human, and Bruce will do for Dean what no one had done for him after his transformation. He makes sure that Dean eats, and has time to rest, and he tells him how well he’s doing even if Dean doesn’t believe it.

He’s not thrilled with the decision to send Natasha and Dean in ahead of the rest of the team, but he understands the necessity. He also thinks that it’s important for Dean’s confidence, and that Natasha wouldn’t hesitate to pull the plug if she thought it wasn’t going to work.

Still, he’s a bit at loose ends after they leave, since the rest of the team is hanging back for now, but Bruce doesn’t want to get involved in a project. He’s put everything on hold until after this mission to Sokovia, but now he doesn’t know what to do.

“Okay, I propose shenanigans,” Tony says as he enters Bruce’s lab while he’s pacing.

Bruce looks at him. “I thought you were doing mission prep.”

“Mission prep is done. We got confirmation that Dean and Natasha landed, and she’s confident they can get into the compound, so we leave in about four hours. That gives me just enough time to wear you out, and for us to take a nap.”

Bruce glances at the clock, and decides to put up a token protest. “It’s during working hours.”

Tony snorts. “Try again.”

“The point had to be made.”

“You aren’t doing anything, I’m not doing anything, and we have no idea what’s going to happen,” Tony says. “We don’t know what’s coming, so let’s seize the moment.”

Bruce surges towards him, wanting the distraction, wanting the connection. Dean is in a much better place than he was in, but Dean’s transformation has triggered feelings in him. He wants to know that he has someone solid to hang onto.

Especially when everything seems to be changing so fast.

The physicality of their relationship grounds him, and Bruce knows he’ll probably have to transform. He wants to feel that his body is his own for the time being.

In the end, they manage to kill an hour, and end up sweaty and sated on the couch in Bruce’s lab. “You okay, big guy?” Tony asks.

“SHIELD is gone, Dean’s changed, and there are others, too,” Bruce points out. “SHIELD might have been able to help and protect those folks, but that’s not the case anymore, and there’s only so much we can do.”

Tony frowns. “What’s _really_ got you worried?”

“How long did the Army chase me, Tony? And what would the Army do if they knew Dean could blow things up with his mind?” Bruce asks.

Tony sighs. “Nothing good. But we can protect Dean. Nothing he does leaves any kind of trace, so we can be careful and control the narrative.”

_And what about the others, and the inevitable public backlash as more people with special abilities emerge?_ Bruce wants to ask.

Bruce has the same feeling he did back when he was running, when the Army got too close. And he’s too used to listening to those instincts to ignore them now.

Still, he doesn’t want to kill the afterglow, and there’s nothing they can do about it, even if Tony takes his concerns seriously.

“Protecting Dean is the important thing,” Bruce says.

What else can he say? Everything else is just in his head, and might never come to pass.

~~~~~

Sokovia itself is a blur. They land in the early hours of the morning before the sun has started to lighten the sky. Cap glances at Bruce. “Go with Clint. We’re going to need the Hulk, but wait until you’re closer to the front line.”

Bruce grimaces but doesn’t argue. Even with Dean and Natasha behind the walls of the fortress, and additional SHIELD teams present for support, Bruce knows they’re expecting casualties on both sides.

He climbs on the back of the ATV behind Clint and hangs on to the seat as they bounce along the rough, snow-covered ground, swerving around trees. Bruce catches glimpses of other ATVs, driven by agents in SHIELD uniforms.

There’s surprisingly little noise, but Bruce knows that’s going to change soon, just as soon as Strucker realizes he’s being attacked.

“The attack has started,” Clint says. “We’re going to have incoming soon. Better get your anger on, Doc.”

“The anger is always on,” Bruce replies. “Tell everybody to slow down and let me go ahead.”

The ATVs slow and Bruce jumps off, sprinting ahead, changing as he does so. After that, everything is hazy and green.

Bruce never remembers much of what happens when the Other Guy takes over, except maybe for flashes. Later, he thinks he remembers swatting a Hydra agent out of the way sending a shot aimed at Clint wide, and hearing Clint shout his thanks, but he might have been imagining it.

The first thing he _knows_ he remembers is Tony kneeling in front of him in the suit, faceplate flipped up, saying, “We need you. Dean collapsed. Natasha and Steve are getting him back to the Quinjet, but we need you.”

“Not that kind of doctor, Tony,” Bruce grumbles, but it’s half-hearted at best. Of all of them, he’s probably the one most likely to be able to figure out how Dean’s new abilities are affecting him. “How did he do otherwise?”

“He was great, although Widow said something about him acting weird at some point, I don’t know,” Tony replies. “What I do know is that we should probably beat feet for the Tower. We have discreet medical personnel on site there.”

Bruce can’t argue with that, and he lets Tony help him up. Now that he isn’t green, he feels the chill on his bare chest, and Tony holds out a coat and a pair of boots. “Think that will tide you over?”

“Let’s just get out of here,” Bruce replies.

He feels the same bone-deep exhaustion he always does after a transformation, and he would like nothing more than to get something to eat and sleep for about two days straight, but that’s obviously not going to happen.

Once he’s a little more dressed, he allows Tony to fly them back to the Quinjet merely for the sake of expediency.

Steve and Natasha already have Dean settled on a cot, and Steve has started setting up the IV stand, although no one has hooked Dean up yet.

“I wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt,” Steve says awkwardly.

Bruce quickly takes Dean’s pulse. It’s a little uneven, but not dangerously so. “What happened?” he asks Natasha.

“I had to hit him with a Bite,” she admits, “although he seemed to shake it off fairly quickly. There were a couple of enhanced people there, and they did something to mess with his head. He seemed to see his brother.”

“Let’s start the IV,” Bruce says. “He just expended a great deal of energy, plus not much sleep, plus getting electrocuted. If his electrolytes aren’t out of whack, they really should be. Where are the enhanced people?”

“Dean blew them up,” Natasha replies, not sounding a bit sorry. “They weren’t dead, but I didn’t stop to render first aid either.”

Other than Tony and Thor, Bruce is fairly certain that all of the Avengers are more than capable of starting an IV. It’s practically first aid in their world, so Steve inserts the needle, tapes it down, and starts the line while Bruce shoves a protein bar in his mouth. Clint’s already taking off, and Natasha joins him in the front.

They’re in the air when Dean starts to come to, immediately struggling to sit up. Steve stops him with a hand on his chest.

Dean’s pain is clear in the lines around his eyes and mouth, and the way he squints at the dim overhead lights. “Are you in pain?” Bruce asks as he gets the syringe ready.

“My head hurts,” Dean mutters. “Shit, what the fuck?”

“I won’t know until we do some scans, but we’re going to need to do the tests in-house,” Bruce replies. “So, for now, an IV and some pain relief.”

Dean is unconscious a few seconds later, and the rest of them talk softly to avoid disturbing him when they speak at all. Everyone is tired, though, and Bruce knows he’s not the only one who catches a nap mid-flight.

As they get closer to New York, Bruce starts putting in orders to medical, listing the tests they’ll need to run, and making sure their labs can handle it all.

Bruce is on the phone, and Tony’s at the front, keeping an eye on things while the autopilot is on.

Dean wakes up while Bruce is on the phone, and he listens with half an ear as Steve and Natasha settle him down, and Clint tells Dean that he’d get a commendation if they still handed those out. In an obvious effort to distract Dean, Tony asks, “What about a shiny new name? I feel like he needs a code name.”

Bruce finishes up his call and turns his attention to the others again.

Dean laughs. “Yeah, well, I’ve got nothing on that front.”

“Detonator?” Tony suggests. “Blasting cap? Mr. Boom?”

“Now you’re just messing with me,” Dean groans.

“How about just Dean for now?” Bruce suggests with a smile. “While we let him rest up a little more.”

“And how about we not completely telegraph Dean’s abilities?” Natasha suggests, her tone a little caustic.

Dean laughs. “They used to call me Demo on my old team, at least sometimes. Short for demolition.”

“Fitting,” Natasha says, patting him on the shoulder. “If you don’t mind.”

Dean smiles nostalgically. “No, I like to think I’ve made them proud.”

“You’ve already done that, Dean,” Steve says. “I’m sorry for what happened to your team, but I’m glad you’re on ours.”

Dean flushes a bit at that, and then he falls silent. Once they land, Bruce makes sure that Dean’s settled, and he collects all the lab and test results for his own analysis. He has seven PhDs, and that has to be good for something like analyzing exactly what Dean’s physiology did in the field, and why he passed out. An electrolyte imbalance is a good theory, but he still needs the data.

Especially if he’s going to make sure that Dean has what he needs after a big mission like this one.

Besides, Bruce has spent a lot of hours trying to figure out his own biology. Dean’s is relatively simple in comparison.

“What do you have?” Tony asks as he enters the lab.

“Pretty much what I expected,” Bruce admits. “His blood sodium levels are way too low, and he’s showing other signs of dehydration. In the future, we’ll need to make sure he has plenty of salt before a mission, and salty foods after. Either that, or saline fluids. The saline was a good call.”

“What else?” Tony asks.

Bruce shrugs. “I’m still working on it. Did Dean get his burger?”

“He did, and he seemed pretty happy with it, too,” Tony replies. “What else do we know?”

Bruce shrugs. “Still working on it. There aren’t any obvious physical injuries, at least.”

“Is this going to happen every time?”

  
“Hard to say, and we won’t know until I’ve fully analyzed the data,” Bruce replies. “But probably not. He exerted himself beyond what’s likely under most other conditions.”

“Anything I can do?” Tony asks.

Bruce shakes his head. “No, this is mostly a one-person job. I’ll finish the analysis, and then head to bed, if that’s all right.”

“I think I’ll just keep you company,” Tony replies.

Tony sprawls out on Bruce’s couch, and Bruce talks out loud as he works, because sometimes that helps him think through a problem, and Tony never seems to mind.

There’s nothing in the tests that would raise much of a red flag. If you weren’t looking for it, or you didn’t know what _to_ look for, Dean’s differences aren’t obvious. But Bruce does know, and he compares Dean’s results to those from the two kids in Sokovia that the hospital sent over.

The biomarkers are completely different between Dean and the other two, which means they aren’t Inhumans. Whatever was used to enhance them, probably Loki’s scepter, isn’t the same as the terrigen to which Dean was exposed.

They don’t know what the long-term effects of Dean using his powers will be, but Bruce thinks he can create a regimen that will help them figure it out.

What’s clear from the data is that there are a lot of ways for a person’s physiology to be altered, and the end result will be as unique as each individual.

“Come to bed, Bruce,” Tony says. “You have enough information to move forward at least, and you need the sleep.”

Tony isn’t wrong, and Bruce rubs his tired eyes. “You’re right.”

He has just enough energy for a shower, and then he curls up next to Tony in bed. Tony tugs him closer, and Bruce falls asleep with Tony’s arm slung across his chest.

~~~~~

Bruce isn’t sure it’s a good thing, Sam showing up when he does. Dean’s control is pretty solid, considering how short a time he’s had his new abilities, but Bruce also knows that Sam’s likely to be a trigger for him.

After Dean leaves to meet up with his brother, Bruce looks at the data again, and Tony squeezes his shoulder. “You think this is okay?”

“If Sam doesn’t find out about the change, sure,” Bruce replies.

Tony frowns. “You don’t think he’ll handle it well?”

“I have no idea, but their relationship is still fragile,” Bruce says. “Dean’s control is excellent for this early stage, but Sam could easily threaten that.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him tonight,” Tony assures him. “We’ll go to the party, and we’ll assess the situation. You know we’ve got the spare room, and we have the safe room.”

Bruce nods. Dean will have to figure things out on his own, although Bruce will do what he can to support him.

He doesn’t much like the parties that Tony throws, although he doesn’t mind them as much as he used to, not now that he’s _with_ Tony. Tony knows Bruce is uncomfortable in a crowd, and so he sticks close.

Bruce sees Dean enter with Sam in tow, and he frowns when he sees the uncomfortable expression on Sam’s face. Bruce can’t quite get a read on him, and they’re on the other side of the room. Dean and Sam end up hanging out with Clint, and they seem to be relaxing.

He’s chatting with Tony and Thor when he senses a commotion, and he sees Sam pushing his way through the crowd, Dean following a little more slowly.

“That can’t be good,” Bruce mutters.

Tony frowns. “You know, I’m not used to people fleeing my parties. I wonder what Barton said.”

Thor glances around. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Dean’s brother just ran out of the party,” Tony says. “And people generally don’t run out of my parties. In fact, most of the time I have a hard time getting rid of everybody.”

Thor claps Tony on the back. “Your hospitality is most welcome.”

“How worried should we be?” Tony asks.

Bruce tries to shrug off his concern. “I don’t think that Dean will blow him up, and he won’t want to hurt anybody else. He’ll be fine.”

The people start to clear out, and the Avengers gather on the couches in the center of the room, drinks in hand. “Okay, what happened?” Bruce asks.

Clint sighs. “Dean asked about the status of the two kids he blew up, and I pointed out that he was defending himself and shouldn’t feel guilty about blowing them up with his mind.”

There are groans all around. “We told Dean we wouldn’t say anything!” Steve exclaims.

“He was the one who asked about the Maximoffs!” Clint says, then sighs. “I should check to make sure the building is still standing.”

Clint types out a text, and gets an immediate response. “Apartment is still standing.” He sends another text, and Steve pulls his phone out.

“We should have a contest to lift Thor’s hammer,” Tony says.

Thor frowns. “Why would you do that?”

“Because then we can tell Dean we’re having a contest and that he should be here,” Tony patiently explains. “Also, it would be fun.”

Thor leans back against the couch. “You may try, but only the worthy may lift Mjolnir.”

Tony’s the first to step up, but the hammer doesn’t budge, even when he braces both feet against the table and puts everything in it. “You’re up, Bruce.”

Bruce would really rather not; he’s too worried about Dean. “I’ll pass.”

“Come on,” Tony wheedles. “I already told Dean that our data would be incomplete without him. The same goes for you, too.”

Bruce rolls his eyes, but he’s always been a sucker for Tony’s wheedling. “Fine.”

The hammer doesn’t budge, just as Bruce expects. “I think we all knew I wouldn’t be able to move it.”

“Aw, come on, Doc,” Clint says. “You’re a good guy. I’m not expecting any movement either.”

And, in fact, the hammer doesn’t move. “Your turn, Nat.”

Natasha smiles and tips her beer bottle back. “Oh, I don’t need to try and move a hammer to prove my worth. I’ll let you boys do that.”

“Steve?” Clint prompts.

Steve shrugs. “Well, just in fun, I guess.”

Bruce is pretty sure he sees the hammer move ever so slightly, and he has to swallow a snicker when he sees the worried expression on Thor’s face.

Tony snorts. “I think I saw it move.”

Steve steps away, glancing at Thor. “No, that was just a trick of the light,” Steve says.

Natasha rises. “I’m going to check on Dean.”

“Tell him we asked about him,” Bruce says.

Natasha smiles. “I will.”

“Do you need help cleaning up?” Steve asks after she’s left.

“I’ve got people for that,” Tony replies. “Thanks for coming, everybody. Feel free to stay if you want. There’s plenty of room.”

Clint gets to his feet. “Think I’ll make sure the place is still standing for myself. Thanks for the great party, Tony.”

Steve is quick to leave after that, but Thor says, “I thank you for the place to stay, my friend. I will need to return home soon, but not for a few days.”

“Great to have you,” Tony says sincerely. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Tony leads Bruce back to the bedroom, and says, “Worry about Dean tomorrow. Natasha will take care of him tonight.”

“Excellent advice,” Bruce admits. “Remind me to talk to Steve about a realistic training regimen tomorrow. Dean will need to keep working on his control, but we can’t push him too far.”

“Jarvis, remind Bruce to talk to Steve tomorrow,” Tony says. “So, there you go. Bedtime.”

“Are you going to sleep?” Bruce asks, somewhat amused.

Tony grins. “I might if you exhaust me first.”

Bruce laughs. “That can be arranged.”


	2. Chapter 2

**13.**

Bruce isn’t going to wait for Dean to come to him. He tells Jarvis to let him know when Dean is in the Tower, and to send him to Bruce’s lab. He drinks his coffee and starts working on the water reclamation project that he put on the back burner. He sends the completed plans to SI R&D, and then starts working on specialized solar panels.

Green projects are something he likes working on. They’re useful, and he can make the world a better place, but it’s not something he’s emotionally invested in.

“Agent Winchester is in the gym, and requests that he be allowed time to finish up first,” Jarvis says.

“Let me know when he’s finished, and tell him I’ll meet him in the kitchen,” Bruce replies.

He finishes his thought, and heads to the kitchen. Bruce decides to make omelets, because he can get everything ready and start cooking when Dean arrives.

When he does, it’s clear that he’s freshly showered, and he wears a wary expression that Bruce doesn’t like to see on his face. “Sit,” Bruce says. “Do you want coffee?”

“Steve already asked how I was,” Dean says. “And I’m fine.”

“Good,” Bruce replies. “That doesn’t answer my actual question. Do you want coffee?”

Dean blinks. “Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks.”

“Omelet?”

“If you’re making one,” Dean says.

Bruce nods, pours him a cup of coffee, and then starts on the omelet. He doesn’t ask any questions, though, figuring he’ll let Dean take the lead.

“You know, Steve asked me what happened,” Dean says as Bruce slides the first omelet onto a plate.

Bruce shrugs. “If you want to tell me about it, great. If not, that’s your choice, too.”

“You’re really good at this therapy thing,” Dean tries to joke, although it falls flat.

Bruce gives him a look. “I’m your friend, Dean. There’s no therapy going on here..”

Dean sighs. “Yeah, I know. Sam triggered me.”

“How bad?” Bruce asks.

“A few glasses, a vase,” Dean admits. “I’m thinking about getting plasticware.”

“So, not bad, all things considered,” Bruce says. “You mostly stayed in control. That’s good.”

Dean takes a bite of the omelet. “This is really good, Bruce.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Bruce says, and starts to cook his own.

There’s a long silence as Dean eats most of his breakfast, and then he says, “Sam said I was lucky. He said I get everything.”

Bruce winces. “I always thought your brother might be a bit naïve, but I didn’t take him for a spoiled brat.”

Dean barks out a laugh. “Sam would disagree.”

“It seemed kinder than calling him a self-centered asshole,” Bruce replies. “One can be chalked up to parenting, and the other is a personality problem.”

Dean sighs. “Somewhere in between, I think. Dad certainly didn’t do him any favors. I can’t be sure, but Dad didn’t spoil him. Maybe he babied him, though, when he wasn’t leaving him by himself. I mean, Sam might have a point. I got really lucky with Sonny.”

“You did get lucky,” Bruce agrees. “A lot of kids who end up in the system don’t have someone like Sonny looking after them. But Dean, most kids wouldn’t have wound up in the system for shoplifting food to feed their younger brother.”

The muscle in Dean’s jaw ticks rapidly. “Sam threw that in my face, too. He said I left him. He said—well, he said a lot of things. Basically, he blames me for everything that’s ever gone wrong in his life.”

“You know that’s not true, right?” Bruce prompts. “Sam is responsible for his own life, and his own choices. We all are. There are things that happen to us that aren’t our fault, but how we deal with those things is.”

Dean sighs. “Yeah. That’s pretty much what I told Sam, that I made the best of a bad situation.”

“And I’m sure if Sam ever pulls his head out of his ass, he’ll figure that out,” Bruce says. “But his reaction to your circumstances just tells me that time is not right now.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure Sam is thinking about how cool it would be to blow something up with his brain, and isn’t really considering the downside to having that kind of power at your fingertips.”

“Did you talk to Steve about a training schedule?” Bruce asks.

“Jarvis reminded him, and I think we’ve got something worked out,” Dean admits. “I’ll keep going through the data from Hydra, and continue working on my control. Thanks for this.”

“Any time, Dean,” Bruce says. “You know that.”

“I do,” Dean says simply. “And that means more than I can say.”

~~~~~

Bruce is somewhat relieved when Dean appears to throw himself back into his routine—tracking Hydra, communicating with Coulson to coordinate efforts, and training with the others. Bruce’s attention is divided between Dean, his Stark Industries projects, and Tony’s new project.

The upstate compound is getting a facelift, a new training facility, and a few other bells and whistles that Tony thinks are necessary. Tony has already installed the arc reactor that will run the place, and the hangars and garages have been built.

Bruce wanders into Tony’s workshop to check on his progress, since Bruce is picking up the slack for some of his work for SI. “How’s it coming?”

“The training room is nearly done,” Tony replies. “But I’m going to need you to handle that thing for Pepper.”

Bruce sighs. “I figured. I’ll get it taken care of.”

“Not much longer,” Tony promises. “They started construction, and we should be ready for testing by next week.”

Bruce shrugs. “It’s fine. I can take care of it. I know this is important.”

Tony gives him a quick grin. “Thanks, big guy. How are things on your end?”

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Fine. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen you in a couple of days,” Tony points out.

Bruce bites back the first retort, which is “and whose fault is that?” and instead says, “We’ve both been busy with projects.”

Tony grimaces. “By which you mean I’ve been caught up. Sorry.”

“I knew what I was getting into, and I have plenty of work to keep me busy,” Bruce replies.

He truly isn’t angry or upset, although he knows that communication is the cornerstone of a relationship. An occasional break isn’t a big deal, but Bruce doesn’t want to make it a habit.

“I promise to do better,” Tony says.

Bruce gives him a quick kiss. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Tony.”

“That hurts,” Tony protests.

“The truth sometimes does!” Bruce calls as he leaves Tony’s workshop. He has plenty of work to do if he’s going to cover Tony’s work as well as his own.

That evening, Tony turns up with a paper sack, and Bruce smells shawarma. “Is that for me?”

“Some of it is,” Tony replies. “Thought you might be hungry, and it would be nice to eat dinner together.”

Bruce smiles. “Sounds great.”

And it is.

~~~~~

“We have an unexpected visitor, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce looks up from his equation. “Who is it, Jarvis?”

“Agent Winchester’s uncle,” Jarvis replies. “He called Agent Winchester about fifteen minutes ago, and he’s on his way now.”

“How does Dean seem?” Bruce asks.

“He doesn’t seem displeased,” Jarvis replies. “He’s invited his uncle to the Tower, and has sent Agent Barton to meet him in the lobby.”

“Let me know if he’s in distress,” Bruce instructs and gets back to work.

A few minutes later, Tony enters his lab. “Did you know we have company?”

“Dean’s uncle, Jarvis told me,” Bruce replies. “Did you meet him?”

“Stopped in and invited him to stay for dinner,” Tony admits. “He seems nice enough, but then so did Sam.”

“Sam _is_ nice enough,” Bruce replies. “He’s just not good for Dean right now.”

“What do you want to do?” Tony asks.

Bruce gives him a look. “We’re going to give them some time to catch up, and then I’m going to make dinner and enlist Dean’s help so I can get a read on his uncle.”

“Solid plan,” Tony admits. “Let me know if I can help.”

Bruce gives it a couple of hours, and then he has to start dinner if it’s going to get done. “Jarvis, let Steve know I’m cooking tonight, and he should join us.”

“I believe that Agent Winchester was due to train with Captain Rogers right about now,” Jarvis replies. “I informed Captain Rogers about the delay, and I will inform him that you have invited him for dinner.”

Bruce shakes his head. He has a feeling that the entire team is going to be in Dean’s business until they decide whether Dean’s uncle can be trusted.

He finds Dean and his uncle in the main area in the Penthouse, drinking a couple of beers and chatting. Dean looks relaxed, even happy, and Bruce relaxes a bit to see it.

“Hey, Doc,” Dean greets him. “Tony told you?”

Bruce decides not to quibble about the messenger. “He did.” He introduces himself to the other man, taking his measure. Bobby Singer is a grizzled, bearded man wearing a battered trucker’s cap with a firm handshake.

Bruce can see that Singer is sizing him up, too, and he can see when Singer realizes that he’s the one who turns into the Other Guy. Then he smiles and says, “I hope I’m not putting you out.”

“It’s no trouble,” Bruce assures him.

“I can help,” Dean offers, as does Bobby.

“That’s not necessary,” Bruce replies. “You should spend some time with your uncle, Dean.”

But Dean insists, and Bobby pitches in. He seems content just to listen to their conversation as Bruce teases Dean about missing Natasha and being a cat person. Bobby is predictably awed by Steve when he shows up later, although he hides it fairly well, and he immediately volunteers to accompany Dean to the training facility upstate when the subject comes up.

It’s obvious from the way Bobby looks at Dean that he thinks Dean hung the moon, and would go just about anywhere to spend more time with him.

Bobby is complimentary about dinner, and follows Dean down to Tony’s garage. Since the rest of the team is cleaning up, and Bruce still has work to do—especially if he goes upstate with the others—he retreats to his lab.

When he finally goes to bed, it’s late, and Tony’s already there, reading his Stark Pad. “Hey, you,” Tony says. “You were hard at it.”

“Think I might check out the compound upstate,” Bruce says. “I’d like to see this new training facility you built.”

“Yeah? I didn’t think you were that interested,” Tony replies with a smile. “Or is this more about Dean?”

“It’s both,” Bruce replies. “I’m capable of having a multitude of motivations. This training facility is going to be a big thing.”

“I expect that just about everybody will move up there, at least part time,” Tony admits. “You don’t have to, of course, and I don’t have any plans to leave the Tower, but…”

“Steve has training plans,” Bruce says. “And those aren’t going to include me. I get it, Tony.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not part of the team,” Tony protests.

Bruce shakes his head. “I’m not feeling sorry for myself, and I don’t feel left out. I have a good life, and work that I love. Honestly, if I never have to transform again, I’d be happy about that, too.”

Tony frowns. “Yeah, but I just—I feel like you’re pulling back.”

“From the part where I’m worried about a Code Green?” Bruce asks. “Sure. But not from the people, and not from you.”

“I just don’t want you to feel excluded,” Tony says. “Because you’re important. You’re _really_ important.”

Bruce kisses him. “And I really appreciate that, and you’re important to me, too. But don’t worry about it, okay? I’ll be at the compound tomorrow. I have working space there, too.”

“It will be good to have you there,” Tony replies. “I know I’ve been too wrapped up in this lately, and that’s on me.”

“Like I’ve said before, I know you, and I know how you operate,” Bruce replies. “Just make sure you’re not actually shutting me out.”

“Got it,” Tony promises. “Absent-minded engineer is fine. Actively ignoring you is not.”

“Now you’ve got it,” Bruce says. “And now, I’m turning in. I’m exhausted.”

Later, Bruce will wonder if he handed Tony the weapon that would hurt him the most, but really, it’s probably just that Tony responds to trauma by shutting everyone out.

And in that case, their relationship was always doomed before it ever began.

~~~~~

Bobby’s visit turns out to be really nice. Bruce knows that he’s certainly not the only person on the team who’s had bad experiences with fathers or father-figures, and while Bobby might be a bit gruff, he clearly dotes on Dean. Even Natasha likes him, which is saying something.

Even though he can’t stay, Bobby seems to fit right in, in much the same way Dean had, willing to talk cars with Tony and weapons with Clint, the nature of war with Steve, and some embarrassing stories about Dean with Natasha. Bruce finds him a good conversationalist, and they touch on a lot of things like research and magic.

“You should probably not bring that up in front of Tony,” Bruce warns him. “He refuses to believe in magic, and you’ll get an epic rant.”

“But you do?” Bobby asks. “Believe, I mean.”

Bruce just hitches a shoulder. “I think there are a lot of things that we don’t understand yet. Maybe magic is one of those things.”

In the end, though, Bobby has to go home, and Bruce doesn’t raise a protest when Tony proposes a going-away party and a complete overhaul of Bobby’s old Chevelle.

Bruce watches Dean carefully at the party to make sure he’s okay with it all, but Dean seems looser and more relaxed than he has since the change. He maybe drinks a little too much, and swaps stories about difficult younger brothers with Thor, and reveals that he knows way more about things like cos-play than most would suspect.

Natasha threatens Sam thoroughly when he calls Dean again, while Bobby is off with Tony checking out his refurbished car, and Bruce breathes a sigh of relief.

That’s one less trigger they’ll have to worry about. Dean seems pretty steady right now, and Sam jeopardizes that.

And now he doesn’t.

Of course, there will be other triggers. At least Dean gets through the first major test—an emerging Inhuman who attacks his ex-wife and terrorizes their two kids. Bruce listens over the coms from the Tower, and he’s not thrilled when Dean decides take the most dangerous way into the apartment by using the ledge on the side of the building—even after Natasha reminds Dean that he isn’t a monkey.

Dean’s plan works, though. Steve gets the father to the front door, Dean blows something up as a distraction, and then he shields the kids.

Bruce is relieved when Natasha announces that everything is under control, and that they’ll need transport for the kids to the hospital. “The ambulance is taking the mom. We need a car for the kids and Dean. He seems to be attached already.”

Bruce smiles, and Tony says, “It’s done. I’ll make sure there’s a car to get the family home from the hospital, too,” in a careless display of generosity that is so endearing.

“How is Dean?” Bruce asks.

Natasha snorts. “Are you kidding? He’s in his element with the kids. I wouldn’t be surprised if he gets adopted.”

Bruce laughs softly. “I hear he’s good with them.”

“Better than I am,” Natasha replies. “I think Steve and Clint are going to take our new Inhuman to leave him in Coulson’s custody, and Dean might accompany them.”

Knowing Dean, he will definitely go see Coulson if he gets the chance. “And the kids?”

“In one piece, thanks to Dean, and the mom is going to be fine,” Natasha replies. “Dean was completely in control the entire time.”

Bruce is glad that Dean is okay, but he also knows that confidence can be dangerous when every new situation presents another challenge.

He’s not sure whether he’s going to cook that night, but he needs a few things at the store, and he wants to clear his head a bit now that he knows everyone is safe. He runs into Natasha in the elevator on his way downstairs. “Hey. You headed out?”

Natasha nods. “I have an errand that I have to run, something to check on. Look after Dean for me?”

Bruce frowns. “I thought he did well.”

“He did, but that doesn’t mean he will next time, and maybe a warning about not taking that for granted wouldn’t go amiss,” Natasha replies. “And also, it’s Dean. He was on the ledge of a building today.”

Bruce laughs. “I know you aren’t surprised.”

“I’m going to kill him myself one of these days,” Natasha replies, and steps aside as the doors open at the lobby. “I meant what I said, though.”

“I’ll look after him,” Bruce promises. “You know I will.”

Natasha smiles. “Thank you.”

Bruce decides he wants to cook something after all, but opts decides on something that will keep in the fridge in case no one is around to eat it. The pasta salad he makes will actually taste better in a day or two, and will keep for a while.

Bruce leaves it to chill and decides to work from the common room for a bit, catching up on his reading. He’s not worried about Dean, not really. Dean will be fine, and he certainly won’t be any the worse for wear for time in Coulson’s company.

After all, Dean’s exposure to terrigen happened while he was with the Avengers, not Coulson.

He’s reading one of the most recent articles about climate change that he’d bookmarked, and making mental notes about efforts SI might do to combat the worst effects when Dean turns up.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be by tonight,” Bruce says.

Dean shrugs. “Honestly, I was kind of hoping you’d still be around.”

“For you? Always,” Bruce replies. “Unless I’m indisposed.”

Dean snorts. “Is there anything to eat?”

“I made a pasta salad,” Bruce offers. “It’ll be better tomorrow, but it’s not bad now.”

“Where’s Tony?” Dean asks.

Bruce shrugs. “Last I heard, wrapped up in a project for SI that Pepper’s threatening him over. The retrofit of the compound means that he put a bunch of things on hold. I took care of what I could, but there are some things that need Tony’s touch.”

“The mission today couldn’t have helped that,” Dean says, dishing up a big bowl of pasta.

Bruce feels pretty philosophic about it. “That’s the sort of thing that comes up, right? How was Coulson?”

Dean smiles. “Good. Actually, I spent most of the time with Skye—or Daisy, I guess. She’s going by her birth name now.”

Bruce is a little surprised to see Dean’s obvious pleasure. “I didn’t think the two of you got along.”

“I got along with her just fine,” Dean protests. “She thought I was a threat, but she apologized for being a bitch, and we talked about how to build a team. I mean—” He stops. “We’re something like kin, right? I mean, there’s a good chance that we had a common ancestor.”

Bruce knows that Dean isn’t looking for a scientific take on genetics, and says, “From what we know, there’s a decent chance, yeah.”

“And she’s trying to create a team of Inhumans,” Dean adds. “I know something about building a team.”

“You do,” Bruce agrees, but his ears are attuned to Dean’s distress. “Are you okay?”

Dean shakes his head. “The pasta salad is really good.”

“Thanks,” Bruce replies and waits him out.

Dean lets out a breath. “We talked about the ATCU.”

Bruce isn’t surprised that’s come up. “I saw something about that in the news.”

“Are you worried?” Dean asks.

“I think it’s a concern,” Bruce admits. “I don’t like the fact that the government is capturing those with special abilities, when we don’t know what’s actually being done with them. I like the lack of protests over that fact even less.”

Dean takes another bite of pasta salad. “There are people who are always going to fear us, right? That’s just human nature.”

Bruce isn’t really sure what to say. “I think we have to be careful.”

Dean nods. “Right. That’s what I thought.”

“What else has you worried?” Bruce asks.

Dean grimaces. “That obvious, is it?”

“You were out on a ledge today, Dean,” Bruce says. “Literally. And there were circumstances that I would have found triggering.”

“But the kids were okay,” Dean protests. “They were in one piece, and their grandma invited us over for dinner. Well, she invited me, but she said I could invite friends, so I figure that means most of us.”

Bruce understands what’s going on. “That doesn’t mean there weren’t triggers.”

“Kids are always going to be a trigger for me,” Dean admits. “Kids being hurt will probably set me off. But I know that, and I can act accordingly.”

Bruce isn’t willing to push it further, but he does say, “These things sneak up on you, Dean. Just remember that sometimes you’ll need to remove yourself from the situation.”

Those end up being famous last words.

~~~~~

Bruce has always kept an eye on the political situation, even before SHIELD fell, but the ATCU requires a closer look. The more he learns about them, the less he likes what it says about the current climate.

Of course, any time the government is rounding people up and disappearing them, it’s not great.

Bruce also regularly checks up on Ross, and he’s not terribly happy to find out that he’s retired from the Army and is getting involved in politics. He resolves to keep a careful eye on the situation.

“Why the long face?” Tony asks as he enters Bruce’s lab.

Bruce gives him a look. “Have you been following the news about the ATCU?”

Tony grimaces. “Yes, I have, and I’ll admit that I’m concerned.”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Bruce says.

“It might not lead anywhere,” Tony argues. “It could just as easily be a momentary reaction to the appearance of more people with special powers.”

“The government is disappearing people,” Bruce snaps. “That’s not good.”

“I’m not saying it is,” Tony replies. “But they aren’t targeting us.”

Bruce knows that Tony is smarter than that. “Yet, Tony. And while your money and fame protect you, that’s not going to be true of everybody.”

Bruce doesn’t say that it’s not going to be true of him. He thinks that should be obvious.

“And my money will protect you, too,” Tony argues, apparently hearing what Bruce didn’t say.

Bruce rolls his eyes. “No, it won’t. Not under the wrong set of circumstances. It might not even protect you.”

“Are we having an argument?” Tony asks. “Because we never argue.”

“I don’t know,” Bruce replies. “Are you going to insist on burying your head in the sand?”

“I’m not ignoring the danger,” Tony protests. “But we’re not there yet.”

Bruce sighs. “No, we’re not. But I need you to at least acknowledge that my concerns are valid.”

“You aren’t wrong to be worried,” Tony says. “But I don’t want you running just because you get scared, not without giving me a chance to protect you.”

Bruce thinks he can promise him that much. “Fair enough, but I won’t be used as a weapon, Tony.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Tony says. “I would _never_.”

And those are famous last words, too.

**14.**

Bruce has set up news alerts for a variety of things, including any reports of Inhumans run amok. Bruce figures it’s the best way to know what the response will be if Dean loses control. He hasn’t set up geographical limitations, because Inhumans are appearing all over.

When the alert comes through from Berlin, it’s already bad. There’s an Inhuman losing control, and the body count is rapidly rising. It’s bad enough that Bruce immediately heads for the training room, where he knows the others are.

“Stop the simulation,” Bruce orders as he reaches the door. “Jarvis, pull up the footage. Sorry, guys, but this is important.

It’s not that Bruce thinks there’s anything they can do to stop it, more that they need to know. He’s not surprised when Dean is the first to realize the inevitability of the outcome, recognizing the German special forces arrayed around the perimeter.

And then there’s the crack of a bullet, and the kid goes down. Bruce sees Dean go green around the gills, and Bruce isn’t surprised when he flees the room.

Steve takes a couple of steps in that direction. “Let him go,” Natasha advises. “That was hard to watch.”

“It could have been Dean just as easily,” Bruce says softly, wanting Steve to understand. “If he hadn’t been an Avenger when exposed, if he’d been alone, or if he’d been around people who tried to hurt him. Dean knows how lucky he was.”

“Is,” Steve insists, but Natasha can see Clint shift minutely, and Tony glances away. Thor isn’t present to protest. “Dean has us.”

“And he’s very lucky,” Bruce agrees, but he’s not sure whether Steve fully understands.

“Let’s wrap things up for today,” Natasha suggests. “Bruce, can I speak with you?”

Tony throws them a curious look, but he doesn’t try to intervene. Steve trudges out, his mind obviously occupied, and Clint just shrugs.

When they’re alone, Natasha says bluntly, “General Ross is going to be a problem.”

Bruce closes his eyes and sighs heavily. “I’m aware.”

“Then you know.”

“I’m not so complacent that I’ve forgotten what Ross wants,” Bruce counters. “I hope that the same can be said about you.”

“He can’t get his hands on someone of Dean’s strength,” Natasha replies.

“No,” Bruce agrees quietly, having some idea of what Ross would make of Dean, and how that would destroy him. “I wouldn’t hand Ross another weapon, myself included. I’ll make sure Dean understands what Ross is.”

Natasha nods. “Dean could probably stand to get out of his own head.”

“Send him to me,” Bruce replies. “We’ll cook something.”

Bruce goes to the kitchen, and then just stands there, breathing deeply. He has to get his emotions under control, because Bruce needs to be steady for Dean.

When Dean shows up, clearly freshly showered, and he suggests Indian, Bruce is more than game. Indian is complicated, with a lot of spices, and it’s easy to get lost in the act of cooking. But Bruce still shares his fears with Dean, about Ross, and about the political climate. He’s glad Dean is aware.

And he’s glad that someone else understands.

They eat together as a team that night, although the mood is subdued. No one says much, and Steve’s the first to leave, with Clint following after. They don’t even stay to clean up.

“Tony, you and I are on clean up detail,” Natasha says. “Let’s go.”

“Are you okay?” Bruce asks again.

Dean manages a smile. “I will be.”

“Let me know if you aren’t,” Bruce insists.

“I will,” Dean promises.

When they part ways that night, Bruce doesn’t feel much better, but then Tony takes him to bed and does his best to make him forget.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tony promises. But there’s a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

~~~~~

Things are mostly fine for a while after that. Bruce keeps a close eye on the news, particularly the reports about the ATCU and the Watchdogs. He also pays close attention to anything related to the now-retired General Ross, even though he doesn’t say anything about it to Tony.

Tony doesn’t share Bruce’s worry, or at least believes that his money and power can shield Bruce and the rest of the team. Bruce doesn’t want to argue with Tony, so he stays quiet about his research.

At least the most recent mission is recon only, and doesn’t require his presence or Tony’s, which hopefully means they’re unlikely to run into trouble that will put them on the public’s radar.

And then Bruce gets the call from Dean.

Bruce happens to be in Tony’s workshop when Dean calls the number that will cause Jarvis to put him through. It’s an emergency line, and Dean is speaking as soon as Bruce picks up. “I have an idea,” Dean says in a rush. “We have a bunch of Hydra weapons that I can’t just blow, but we can’t leave them either.”

“You could say hello. Is time of the essence?” Bruce asks. He’s amused more than anything else, but he appreciates good phone etiquette.

Dean immediately apologizes and explains what he needs—namely, to build a forcefield that will contain the blast when he detonates the Hydra weapons they’ve found. The things is, there aren’t many people who would understand enough that they could walk them through building that kind of device.

There has to be a certain basic level of understanding of the mechanics and the science behind it, and Dean ably demonstrates just that.

When Dean ends the call, Tony has an odd expression on his face.

“What’s up?” Bruce asks.

Tony hesitates. “You know, I like Dean just the way he is, but there are times I want to go back in time and slap his father.”

“Same,” Bruce admits. “But I’m assuming that it’s a slightly different reason for you.”

“Do you know what Dean would have been able to do at MIT?” Tony asks. “I knew he was smart, but do you know how rare that was?”

Bruce smiles. “Yeah, Tony. I knew.”

Tony scrubs his hands over his face. “It’s such a fucking waste.”

Bruce gets right up in his face. “Don’t you dare say that to him. Don’t you dare tell him that what he’s done, that his service, was a fucking waste.”

Tony takes a step back. “I wouldn’t! I would never, Bruce.”

Bruce takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re right,” Tony replies. “That would have been a shitty thing to say to Dean, and you were right to call me on it.”

Bruce shakes his head. “No, it’s just—”

“You feel responsible for him, and you’re protective,” Tony says. “And I get it. I do.”

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. “I am sorry, though. I know you better than that.”

Tony pulls him in for a hug. “It’s okay. We’re okay. Dean is a member of the team now, and that’s what matters.” Bruce can hear him take a deep breath. “What’s got you on edge? Because I could have sworn you went just a little green around the gills just then.”

“Ross is getting into politics.”

Tony takes another breath. “I’m aware.”

“I didn’t realize you were paying attention,” Bruce admits.

Tony shrugs. “He worries you, so I’m keeping an eye on him. I don’t think you have anything to worry about, though.”

“I hope you’re right,” Bruce replies. “What are we going to do with the Hydra weapons? They’re not going to be secure here.”

Tony opens his mouth, probably to argue, and then sighs. “You’re thinking we should move operations to the compound.”

“It’s finished, and Steve and the others are there most of the time,” Bruce says. “I know it’s not home, but we’ve got our work cut out for us with them, and it might be a good idea to separate Stark Industries from the Avengers, at least a little bit.”

“I think that ship has sailed, big guy,” Tony replies with a rueful smile. “About the time I announced that I was Iron Man.”

“The compound is more secure,” Bruce points out.

“And we’ll have far less privacy,” Tony grumbles.

Bruce shrugs. “The price you pay.”

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “We should probably add extra security to the area holding the Hydra weapons. We can’t risk anybody else being exposed, and we don’t need it widely known that Dean’s immune.”

Bruce is pleased that Tony is at least willing to take precautions. “Good. Plus, Dean might appreciate the chance to avoid his fans if he likes.”

Tony laughs. “He didn’t seem to mind them.”

“Not minding doesn’t mean he wants to walk through a crowd every time he comes to the Tower,” Bruce replies.

Tony smirks. “I’m working on that. Or, I’m working on a car for his birthday. That way, he can bypass the front door altogether.”

“That’s a great idea,” Bruce says. “He’ll appreciate it.”

“Anything else?” Tony asks.

“Do you want to tell me about the project you’ve been working on at the compound?” Bruce asks.

Tony winces. “I didn’t think you knew.”

“Tony, I got a message from Pepper wanting to know what all the materials were for, and I know you,” Bruce replies. “Since you’re not working on a broad array of suits, I was waiting for you to tell me that you were mass producing an army.”

Tony freezes. “It’s just in case.”

“Just be careful,” Bruce cautions him. “I’ve seen the footage from the Senate hearing. It just takes one hijacker to fuck things up.”

“They’re not ready to deploy yet, but I’m not going to take any risks with them,” Tony says. “They’re for protection, ours and civilians.”

Bruce nods, deciding to trust him. He knows that Tony’s work is good, but now is the time to perfect it, before they have to deploy. “Just be careful.”

“We’ll be safe as houses,” Tony promises. “But the compound is part of that, I agree. We’ll plan on moving all Avengers’ operations there for now.”

There’s a part of Bruce that hates the idea, because he knows Tony is already in danger of being swallowed up, but it makes sense. They need the extra security, and Tony might not realize it now, but the public is already starting to separate Stark Industries from the Avengers. Pepper has done a very good job of that.

Bruce hasn’t talked to her about it, but he has a great deal of respect for her business acumen, and he can read the signs.

Maybe Tony does, too, since he put her in charge in the first place. But then, they don’t talk about Pepper all that much. They each have their own relationship with her—Bruce, purely professional civility, and Tony as friends—he assumes.

“I’ll call and redirect Clint and Steve to the compound,” Bruce says, knowing that Dean and Natasha are taking a romantic weekend—or performing some task for Fury.

“I’ll start packing,” Tony says. “You want me to start your bag, too?”

“That would be great, thanks.” Bruce watches him go, and wonders just what’s making him so uneasy right now. It’s the politics; it’s the undercurrents; it’s the sense of impending doom. It’s the sense that maybe Tony doesn’t quite understand, but Bruce isn’t able to completely verbalize that. He doesn’t even know how to begin the conversation.

Maybe they should have started having these conversations a lot earlier.

~~~~~

The compound is busier than ever when they arrive and settle into their shared quarters. Tony hadn’t skimped on the Avengers’ rooms, or the common areas. Their room has a king-sized bed and the same hedonist’s dream of a bathroom that they have at the Tower. If they do end up living at the compound full-time or nearly so, they won’t be giving up any creature comforts.

“See?” Tony says hopefully. “Home away from home.”

“It’s great, Tony,” Bruce replies, trying to placate Tony. He doesn’t like lack of privacy, or the fact that there are SHIELD agents present—or the closest thing to them, under Hill’s command, but there’s nothing Tony can do about those things, and Bruce was the one to suggest coming here.

“And yet, there’s a distinct lack of enthusiasm,” Tony replies. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Bruce insists. “I’m just feeling unsettled, and I don’t know why.”

Tony frowns and asks, “Is there anything I can do? Is it something I’ve done?”

And Bruce is reminded that for all his outward bravado, Tony can be incredibly insecure. “It’s not you,” Bruce assures him.

Because it’s not Tony, or if it is Tony, there’s nothing Bruce can say to get him to understand exactly what years on the run taught Bruce.

“And yet I can’t help but feel that it might be a little bit me,” Tony counters.

Bruce shakes his head. “Tony, I was on the run for years, and SHIELD kept the Army off my back.”

“SHIELD also built a cage just for you,” Tony counters.

Bruce shrugs. “I didn’t say I was especially comfortable with SHIELD, just that they offered a certain amount of protection.”

“Protection that I can’t give you,” Tony says resentfully.

Bruce hesitates. “Maybe not in a political sense, or a running interference sense. Yes, you have money, and you have a lot of political capital, but under the wrong circumstances, that won’t make a difference.”

“And you think we’re looking at the wrong circumstances now.” Tony sounds bitter, something Bruce hates to hear.

“No, I don’t,” Bruce replies. “We’re a long way from that right now, but I don’t like the way the wind is blowing.”

Tony frowns. “But we can weather the storm together.”

Bruce doesn’t like to lie, but this is part of what Tony doesn’t understand, that there might come a point at which Bruce doesn’t have any choice but to run.

“Yeah, of course,” Bruce says. “Two geniuses are better than one, right? And we’re safe.”

Bruce isn’t sure whether Tony believes him, but he seems to shake it off. “Well, we’ve got our very nice lab here, so let’s get to work.”

That seems to smooth things over, and by the time Jarvis announces that Dean’s back at the Tower, Tony’s voice is even. “Dean, it’s me. We’ve got the weapons at the compound upstate, and we’ve decided to move operations there for security reasons.”

Dean isn’t on speaker, so Bruce can only hear Tony’s side of the conversation, but Dean doesn’t put up much of a fight, although he seems a little concerned when Tony tells him that Coulson left a message for him. He arrives the following day, and he looks relatively relaxed, maybe from the long weekend he spent with Natasha.

Well, relatively relaxed until Tony asks what Coulson wanted. Then, Dean’s expression goes tense as he says, “The twins—the Maximoffs—are awake, and SHIELD is rehabilitating them. He just wanted me to know.”

“Are you okay with that?” Bruce asks, because Dean doesn’t look okay.

Dean doesn’t really answer the question, throwing out a comment about how Coulson likes to gather up strays. Tony makes a comment about Dean’s degree in chemical engineering, and Dean replies with a jibe about not reading his file closely enough.

Bruce knows that Dean doesn’t think of himself as particularly intelligent, and having met Sam, Bruce is willing to bet that Sam was always the book smart one. That would also align with Sam’s jealousy over where Dean wound up.

Still, it’s clear that Dean has been thinking about the splinter bombs and how they work, how terrigen works, how the force field he built works.

“What if we had portable force fields?” Dean asks. “What if they were small and easily deployed? That’s the only way to really stop the spread of terrigen when it’s airborne.”

“Well, that’s an interesting problem,” Tony agrees. “The only other option would be disrupting the firing mechanism. Let’s see what we can figure out.”

In order to do either, they’re going to need to take one apart, so they move to a safe room, and Tony leaves them to it. Dean shows his skills as a demolition expert as he dismantles the bomb. After that, they have to actually analyze the material, and the mechanism. Here, Bruce can take the lead, walking Dean through using the electron microscope.

“You’re a great teacher, Doc,” Dean says.

Bruce chuckles, remembering when he was nothing more than a graduate assistant. He misses those days sometimes. “I taught for a while when I was getting my doctorate, but I thought a pure research position was more my speed. Funny thing is, if I could go back and teach, I’d do that.”

“Sometimes your life takes a strange turn,” Dean says. “I know mine has.”

“Do you have any regrets?” Bruce asks. “About joining SHIELD or the rest of it?”

Dean hesitates. “Well, I’m not going to deny that being able to blow things up with my mind is pretty cool for a guy who specializes in demolition.”

“But?”

“But I keep thinking about that kid in Berlin,” Dean admits. “And how that could be me under the right—or wrong—circumstances.”

Bruce holds his tongue, and they move on to other topics, namely detection, because they’ve already ruled out force fields as a short-term, cost-effective measure. Detection is the next best alternative, and Dean has some really good ideas.

Bruce encourages him, and Dean is clearly on a roll, his grin bright, his interest keen. Bruce remembers other students he’s had who had that same light in their eyes, and he sees when it’s extinguished by Clint’s somewhat mean-spirited teasing.

Bruce doesn’t think Clint’s “nerd alert” is really aimed at him, but more at Dean, and he chokes on his water when Dean says, “So what? Nerds rule, archers drool.”

Apparently, Dean is very experienced in the art of trash talk, and can manage to maintain a lighthearted tone even when he takes things personally.

Dean refuses to engage, though, and tells Clint in so many words that if he can’t take it, not to dish it out. Bruce can tell that Dean needs a break, so he lets Dean head back to the lab.

And then Bruce gives Clint a really hard look. “That was unkind, Clint. Dean’s brain helps you in the field. You want to do something that would make him less likely to _use_ that brain because he’s worried about some junior high hazing?”

Clint looks abashed. “No.”

“Then don’t be a dick,” Bruce says. “If you ever want me to cook for you again.”

Clint appears alarmed. “What?”

“Don’t forget that Dean could blow you up with his brain,” Bruce advises. “Or that I happen to like Dean, and the Other Guy could decide he doesn’t like you.”

“I was just teasing!” Clint protests.

“Don’t poke at sore spots,” Bruce advises. “Because while Dean would never blow you up, it’s best not to risk it.”

Clint disappears soon afterwards, and then Tony appears. “What sent Clint off with his tail between his legs?”

“I did,” Bruce replies. “He was being a jerk to Dean, and I called him on it.”

“What do you want me to do?” Tony asks immediately, and Bruce is grateful for it.

“Check on Dean?” he asks. “He probably went back to our lab.”

“And make sure he knows that being smart isn’t a knock against him?” Tony asks. “Got it. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to take a break,” Bruce replies. “I need to do some yoga, some deep breathing, something.”

“You okay?” Tony asks.

Bruce shakes his head. “I’m probably being too sensitive. Dean seemed to shake it off easily enough. I just—the team doesn’t need to be picking at each other.”

Tony gives him a look. “But Dean didn’t shake it off, or you wouldn’t have gotten so protective.”

“I watched the light go out in a few students’ eyes,” Bruce says. “I hated to see that on Dean’s face.”

Tony puts his hands on Bruce’s shoulders. “Go for a run, take a breather. You need a break.”

“Yeah, I kind of do,” Bruce admits.

He had more privacy at the Tower, and he likes his space. He doesn’t feel as though he’s getting much of it right now.

He doesn’t think that’s going to get better.

~~~~~

Bruce stares at the news report. Thaddeus Ross is the name on everybody’s lips for the next Secretary of State. Bruce would have figured him for Defense, but maybe State gives Ross more power, particularly on the international stage.

He should probably start making a list of countries where the U.S. doesn’t have much of a presence.

And then he sees another alert pop up—an enhanced person taken down by the ATCU, who caused a hell of a lot of damage in the meantime.

The anchor says, “We still don’t know what’s causing the emergence of people with special powers, but there appears to be no rhyme or reason, and controlling them is difficult at best. No one seems to know what kind of abilities will appear.”

It’s the uneasiness in her voice, the disdain that’s barely concealed, that has Bruce worried.

Bruce knows the tide is turning. The public was fine with people who had special abilities when there was an alien army attacking New York. Now, not so much.

Of course, if another alien army shows up, it will be a different story.

Not that Bruce has any desire for another alien army to wreak havoc, necessitating the appearance of the Other Guy.

“I wish you wouldn’t torture yourself with bad news,” Tony says.

Bruce hadn’t heard him approaching, and he startles badly, knocking his tablet to the floor, and cracking the screen. He grips the edge of the table and takes a deep breath. “Make a little noise next time.”

“Sure, I can do that,” Tony agrees amiably. “But you’re the one on edge. You want to talk about it?”

Bruce hesitates. “No, not really.”

Tony leans against the lab bench next to him. “You hate it here.”

“I don’t hate it,” Bruce counters. “You’re here.”

Tony raises his eyebrows. “I am, but that doesn’t mean you have to be if you need a break. Not that I don’t want you here, but you’re not happy.”

“The compound is just—it’s not really for me,” Bruce tries to explain. The others are training on a daily basis, discussing missions and tactics, and for Bruce, it’s an uneasy reminder that he’s not _really_ a member of the team.

“You _are_ a member of the team,” Tony says, again showing how well he knows Bruce. “You know that.”

“But it’s not like you guys actually need me here,” Bruce counters.

Tony frowns. “Need? Maybe not. Want? Definitely. But you need a break, so why not go back to the Tower for a few days? I’ll probably join you for a bit.”

Bruce manages a smile. “Thanks. That sounds good.”

He packs lightly, knowing that he’d be back to the compound eventually, but glad for the opportunity to get away.

Tony meets him in the garage and hands him the keys to the Audi, giving him a quick kiss. “I’ll see you on Friday, okay?”

That gives Bruce three days alone, time he needs.

For the first day he’s at the Tower, Bruce doesn’t touch any work for SI. Instead, he starts making plans. Bruce has run before, but he’s never had a chance to plan for it ahead of time, to create accounts and aliases. Jarvis helps, too.

By the end of the first day, Bruce has several plans in place—contingency plans for a number of scenarios, depending on who might be after him, and how badly they want to find him.

Bruce isn’t quite willing to plan on having company, although he does keep it in mind. There’s enough money socked away for two. Bruce has years of his salary and consulting fees for SI, money he’s barely touched. He doesn’t like the idea of leaving Tony, but it’s not like he’s going to be able to hide _with_ Tony either.

But Dean might very well be in the same boat.

By the time, Tony turns up on Friday, Bruce is feeling much more on an even keel, and he and Tony head straight to bed. The old saying about absence making the heart grow fonder is apparently true.

“You seem better,” Tony comments while they’re still in the afterglow. “If you need to take a time out, you always can, you know that. The Tower is always going to be your home.”

Bruce swallows his immediate response—that he wishes he could believe that.

“I can see you thinking, you know,” Tony comments. “I thought I’d put a stop to that.”

“The tide is turning, Tony,” Bruce says quietly. “I think you know that.”

“I think things might not be quite so grim right this moment,” Tony replies. “And people tend to forget that you’re, you know, the _Other Guy_ sometimes.”

“Ross won’t.”

Tony hesitates. “Okay, I don’t want to put my foot in it, and I really don’t want to fight, but how do you know that Ross hasn’t forgotten all about you?”

Bruce tries not to take offense. “I don’t, I guess. Except the man chased me for years, Tony, and I know him. He likes his weapons, and he doesn’t care if they’re nominally people.”

“You’re a person!” Tony protests.

“Not everyone would agree,” Bruce says simply.

Tony sighs. “Look, I’m planning to stay the weekend and head back on Monday. I don’t really want to talk about this. Can we just hang out and do science?”

Bruce is glad that he got all of his planning out of the way already, and he doesn’t really want to spend the weekend fighting, or even thinking about any of this.

If he has to run, he wants to have good times to remember, and he’s determined to make this weekend one of them.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Bruce replies. “I’d really like that.”

**15.**

“Look, I know you hate it at the compound, but I think we should spend Christmas there,” Tony says, as they’re finishing up a weekend spent in the Tower, mostly in Bruce’s lab, which is where they are now. “I doubt Dean is going anywhere else, and Natasha’s already said she’d be there.”

“I didn’t think we really celebrated,” Bruce says, because they never really have before.

Tony shrugs. “We don’t, but everybody will be there, and I thought it would be nice. It’ll be an Avengers Christmas.”

Bruce wonders if, in spite of Tony’s bravado, he realizes that things are more tenuous than he wants to admit. “Sure,” he says. “Something low-key.”

“Of course,” Tony says. “So, you’ll come back?”

“Sure,” Bruce replies. “I’ve had another break.”

Bruce has been splitting his time between the compound and the Tower pretty evenly, and it’s mostly saved his sanity. When he’s at the Tower, he can make escape plans, and get other work done without interruption. When he’s at the compound, he feels the presence of the rest of the team, and the omnipresence of their mission.

If it weren’t for Dean and Tony, Bruce probably wouldn’t go back to the compound at all.

“I have plans for Dean’s birthday, too, also very low-key,” Tony says. “The car is ready.”

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled,” Bruce replies.

Tony frowns. “You don’t think he will be?”

Bruce blinks. “No, I’m sure he will be.”

“You don’t sound that sure.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. “That’s because I’m preoccupied, Tony. Dean’s going to love the car.”

Tony turns Bruce’s lab chair around to face him. “What’s the deal, Green Bean?”

“Just glutting myself on bad news again,” Bruce says lightly. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll head back upstate tomorrow, and I’ll stay through Dean’s birthday.”

“Good enough,” Tony replies.

They drive back to the compound the next day, and Bruce tries not to feel like he’s going back into a war. The problem is that the compound feels a little bit too much like the helicarrier these days—filled with people who might have been SHIELD agents under other circumstances.

Bruce can’t help but feel they’re painting a larger target on themselves, that if something goes wrong, the world will come for the Avengers, the way they came for SHIELD.

He’s reminded of why he doesn’t spend much time at the compound in fairly short order. Tony disappears to work on his Iron Legion for long hours, and Dean is wrapped up in his attempts to find a way to cheaply alter regular metal detectors to sense Hydra weapons.

Natasha is off on her own mission right now, Clint appears to be avoiding him, and Steve—

Well, Steve runs into him in the hallway, and his attitude reminds Bruce of the helicarrier all over again. Steve’s smile is just a little bit forced, like he’s nervous around Bruce all over again.

Bruce knows the signs.

“I haven’t seen you around much,” Steve says, his hale-fellow-well-met tone sounding a little forced. “We’ve missed you.”

“Or maybe you’ve missed my cooking.” Bruce tries to joke, without much success.

Steve laughs. “Well, not _just_ your cooking.”

“That’s good to know,” Bruce says.

“Seriously, it’s good to have you here,” Steve says with an emphasis that Bruce finds suspect. “You should join us for training.”

Bruce blinks. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Training,” Steve says. “You might even be able to transform here.”

Bruce swallows. “I don’t—I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m not comfortable with that.”

“The Avengers might need the Hulk, especially with the changing climate,” Steve argues. “And knowing that the Hulk can operate in a team environment would be helpful.”

“You’re assuming that he can,” Bruce says. “And as I said, I’m not comfortable with that. Transforming isn’t picking up a shield, Steve. It’s not putting on a suit, or even using a gift that’s inherent to who I am. It’s a fucking nightmare. And it’s not going to happen. I’m not part of the team, not like you want. I’m never going to be. I’m not part of your war effort.”

He very nearly runs away at that point, retreating into his and Tony’s quarters, putting his head in his hands, and wishing that he hadn’t promised Tony that he’d stay through Dean’s birthday at least.

“Hey, I had to ask Jarvis where you’d disappeared to,” Tony says as he enters. “And then he said you were distressed, and your heartrate was a shade too high, and now I’m wondering who I need to punch in the face.”

Bruce manages a weak laugh. “You don’t need to punch anybody in the face.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m good with punching someone if necessary. Or even if not. For you, anything.”

Tony can still make him laugh. “Steve wanted me to train with you guys.”

There’s a long pause. “Okay, I might have admitted to him that the training room _could_ withstand the Hulk, but also? That was in the context of a conversation about whether Dean could really let loose, so that’s what I _thought_ was happening.”

“He thinks the Hulk is a weapon,” Bruce says.

Tony sits down next to him on the bed, gingerly, carefully, and then rests a hand on Bruce’s back. “I don’t think Steve is completely blind to the realities of the political landscape. And I also think that he tends to be single-minded to a fault, and maybe a little too optimistic about team-building exercises.”

Bruce snorts. “You’re being kind.”

“I thought you might appreciate the change of pace,” Tony counters. “You generally provide the voice of reason when I’m bitching about Steve.”

Bruce is silent.

“Okay, to cheer you up, Dean’s finished his project,” Tony says. “It’s excellent, SI will roll it out with incentives to actually put it to use to protect as many people as possible, and I told Dean I would hire him for R&D if the blowing things up stopped being satisfying.”

Bruce laughs. “How did he take it?”

“Blushed like a schoolgirl,” Tony replies. “Jarvis, where’s Dean right now?”

“He’s heading towards the garage, sir,” Jarvis says.

Tony nods. “That means he’ll probably head to Sonny’s. Go. Get some air. I’ll have a word with Steve, okay? Asking you is one thing; pressuring you is something else altogether. And I’m sorry I’ve been burying myself in work.”

“We have our time away,” Bruce replies, although not enough to suit him. Really, if he had his way, he and Tony could just do science together in the Tower forever. They could find some other way of saving the world.

“But we’re stuck here for the duration, and you need a break, so go,” Tony replies.

Tony isn’t always going to be this reasonable, Bruce knows. Once he finds out about Bruce’s contingency plans, it’s not going to be pretty.

But they’re not there yet.

Bruce catches Dean in the garage, and he’s grateful for Dean’s off-the-cuff offer of company should he decide to go off the grid. He’s honest when he says he hadn’t run with a plan before; he just doesn’t mention that he’d started making them. Based on what Dean says, his mind has been running along the same lines.

Based on Dean’s expression, he’s already thinking about what they might need.

Bruce is grateful for Dean’s silence on the way to Sonny’s, because it’s restful, and Bruce has to admit to a certain amount of curiosity. He’s heard a lot about Sonny from Dean, and a few comments Tony’s let slip suggests he’s visited at least once.

Sonny himself is a solid, grounded presence, a lot like Bobby Singer. He has an open, friendly face, and his obvious affection for Dean shows. Some people might have hesitated to welcome Bruce, especially with children present, knowing about the Other Guy, but not Sonny.

“Hey, guys!” Sonny calls as they enter. “Dean’s here, and he brought a friend!”

Clearly, Dean makes regular trips, and Bruce is a little startled to see a boy—maybe 12 or 13—skid into the kitchen on a run. “Dean!” he calls, and then says quietly, “ _It’s the Hulk_.”

Bruce freezes, wondering if that’s fear on the boy’s face, but then Dean covers a smile with his hand, and Sonny says, “Chip, this is Dr. Banner.”

His tone is stern enough to turn Chip crestfallen for all of two seconds until he recovers with a quick, abashed, “Sorry,” and then immediately launches into, “Dr. Banner, I did a report on you. I had to report on gamma radiation for school, and you’re the expert!”

The thing is, Bruce likes kids. He likes their honesty and their enthusiasm, and their lack of guile. And now he can see that Chip is in awe, not frightened, and he asks, “What kind of report did you write?”

The other boys start to crowd in, asking questions, and mostly focusing on science and what Bruce does on a daily basis, and what it’s like working with Tony Stark.

“How long did you go to school?” one boy asks—Bruce thinks his name is Dylan.

“I went to college for four years, and then I had quite a few years of post-graduate education after that,” Bruce admits. “But getting your Ph.D. doesn’t just mean going to class. It means researching, and doing experiments, and writing articles. There’s a lot that goes into it.”

“Do you like working with Mr. Stark?” Chip asks.

“I do,” Bruce agrees. “He’s my friend, and my partner.”

One of the older boys asks, “So what does it take to get you to turn into a bad guy?”

Bruce stiffens, but Dean doesn’t even hesitate. “Yeah, that’s it, asshole. Outside.”

The rest of the boys look discomfited, shifting uneasily and eyeing Bruce like he’s a bomb ready to go off.

“You know, everybody has that friend or family member who tries to spoil the party sometimes when they’re not the center of attention,” Bruce comments. “How about we go sit down in the living room, and you can ask me any science related question you want, and you can try to stump me?”

He catches Sonny’s eye, and Sonny grins at him, so Bruce figures he hit that nail on the head. Not every kid is interested in science, at least not until someone asks about whether you could make a light saber, and then the interest ignites.

The next time Bruce catches a glimpse of Dean, he’s explaining how teleportation might work. A few of them aren’t interested, but they don’t try to cause a disruption, probably afraid that they’ll get summarily ejected.

As they’re sitting down to dinner—and Bruce hasn’t had chili mac in _years_ —Chip sidles up to him. “Thanks for coming, Dr. Banner. It was really nice to meet you.”

Bruce smiles at him. “It was really nice to meet you, too, Chip. If that’s what you want to do, I think you’ll be a great scientist.”

Chip hesitates. “I think I want to be a doctor, but a medical doctor.”

“Before Dean and I leave, I’m going to make sure you have our contact information,” Bruce promises. “If you stay in school and get good grades, there are scholarships, and people who will help, okay?”

Bruce is going to make sure of it. If he can’t do it, he’ll make sure that Stark Industries funds a scholarship for foster children who want to pursue higher education.

And, in fact, it’s later that night when he’s back at the compound, reading in bed, that Tony says, “I have a confession to make.”

Bruce snorts. “Okay. Spill.”

“I didn’t get you anything for Christmas,” Tony admits. “But you know I’m terrible at giving gifts, as Pepper can attest.”

“I’m aware,” Bruce says dryly. “As it so happens, I didn’t get you anything either, mostly because you have everything. As do I.”

“Point,” Tony says. “But?”

Bruce smiles. “A scholarship fund for young scientists coming out of the foster care system. I know you’ve been to Sonny’s. There are more than a few who are smart and eager, and could probably do a lot if given a few resources.”

Bruce is thinking about Tony’s comment that it was a shame Dean didn’t have more opportunities, and he knows Tony is, too.

“Not just science,” Tony says quietly. “I mean, yes, I’m more than willing to set up a scholarship with those terms, but—Sonny’s place produced Dean. What if we just made it known that he should send the kids our way if they don’t have other options? If they have scholarships or they _want_ to go into the military, that’s one thing, but the kids who don’t have as many options and maybe just need a leg up? We could do a lot of good.”

Bruce swallows thickly. “We could. I’d like that.”

“You were in the system briefly, too, weren’t you?” Tony asks.

“Briefly, yes,” Bruce replies, not really wanting to talk about it. “I got lucky.”

Tony nods. “So, let’s spread that luck around a little bit.”

And Bruce is reminded why he’s hopelessly in love with Tony Stark.

~~~~~

They don’t tell Dean about their plans, but Bruce drops a line to Sonny, who provided his email address. The time up until Christmas is quiet, and Christmas Eve itself is nice. No one purchases gifts, and Bruce isn’t sure whether that’s more a commentary on the team’s relationship to the holiday or their relationship to one another.

Bruce feels a little bad that he hadn’t gotten Dean a gift, given how close they’ve become, but then Dean takes the opportunity to have a word with him while they’re cooking dinner for the others.

“Thanks for going with me to Sonny’s,” he says. “The military isn’t a bad option, but it was good to have you there, giving them other ideas. A few have already shown improvement in their homework. That means a lot to me.”

“It meant a lot to me, too,” Bruce admits. “I had fun.”

Dean grins. “Well, I’ll probably drag you along again, then.”

“Look, about Christmas,” Bruce begins.

Dean quickly shakes his head. “Can we agree that we don’t? I’m not good at gifts, and I just—look, I don’t want to be an asshole, but you going with me the other night was enough of a gift.”

And Bruce understands that. He understands why someone’s presence feels like a boon.

“Sure, that works for me,” Bruce replies.

“Tony went all out with the decorations,” Dean comments, neatly changing the subject.

Tony chooses just that moment to enter the kitchen. “Of course! The place feels like enough of an office building, I figured it should be festive if we were going to be staying.”

“Well, we’re cooking right now,” Bruce tells him.

Tony leans against the counter next to him. “Oh, come on. You can do two things at once.”

“Rarely, when you’re around,” Bruce says dryly.

Natasha appears, stealing a carrot from Dean. “When is dinner going to be ready?”

“Another couple of hours,” Dean replies. “So, shoo.”

They don’t shoo, though. The rest of the team joins them in the kitchen, even as Tony tries to distract Bruce, and Natasha keeps stealing bits of food.

Bruce finds that he doesn’t mind, though. It feels a lot like family.

Later that night, when Bruce is lying in bed next to Tony, Tony says brightly, “I think that went well.”

“It did go well,” Bruce replies. “You are an excellent host.”

“Let’s get away for New Year’s,” Tony says.

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “I thought you wanted to stick around here.”

“I wanted you to be near me, but I also want to give you a break, and I just—I think we should get away while we have the opportunity,” Tony says. “And with this news that the ATCU is actually Hydra, you know we’re the ones most likely to get called in to deal with enhanced people. Coulson isn’t in the good graces of the government at the moment, and that isn’t likely to change in the immediate future.”

“Dean says that Daisy is trying to build a team,” Bruce says. “They might get there first.”

“Good luck to them,” Tony says. “But that doesn’t change the fact that we’ll be the first call, and that’s even more true now. So, let’s get away while we can.”

“Where are we going to go?” Bruce asks.

“There’s a private island in the Keys,” Tony replies. “Just you, me, the sand, and the surf.”

“I think I can handle that,” Bruce says.

And it’s good. They have five days when it’s just them, and Bruce is able to forget everything else.

It’s the last good stretch of time they have.

~~~~~

Bruce is still trying to catch up on work after being gone when Tony pages him. “We have a call to deal with an Inhuman down in D.C., and I’m going to deploy the Iron Legion. Would you help monitor?”

“Of course,” Bruce replies. “Anything in particular you want me to look for?”

“I’m confident that the Iron Legion will be an efficient way to accomplish crowd control,” Tony replies. “But just in case.”

Bruce knows what “just in case” means. Anytime you have somewhat autonomous robots doing crowd control, there’s the potential for disaster. “I’ll keep an eye on things.”

“Thanks, String Bean,” Tony says. “Rhodey called it in, and said they want to avoid another Berlin.”

Bruce feels a chill at that. “That bad?”

“No way to know for sure,” Tony replies, “but Dean’s going with us, of course.”

“Who else is going?” Bruce asks.

There’s a pause. “The rest of the team, other than Thor, since he’s still off-planet. We’ll take good care of him, Bruce.”

The Iron Legion departs immediately, and Bruce goes to Tony’s lab to keep an eye on things. “Jarvis, pull up whatever you can—a map of the area, satellite imagery, news footage, anything.”

The screens show footage captured by the Iron Legion, moving people out of what looks like an ordinary suburb. Most seem cooperative, moving back from the perimeter, although quite a few have their phones out to record.

A satellite image shows a body on the doorstep of a house, and Bruce wonders how anybody had known that this was an Inhuman problem. “Jarvis, who alerted the authorities?”

“There was a young child in the home who reported that her mother turned to stone,” Jarvis replies.

Bruce winces. “Do we know where the child is now?”

“She told the dispatcher that she was upstairs,” Jarvis replies. “Her brother told her to hide.”

That means there are children involved, and Bruce knows how Dean feels about kids. The sense of dread he feels intensifies.

He knows when the team shows up. The footage from the Iron Legion shows Steve moving people farther back, with the Legion enforcing that order.

“Jarvis, turn on coms,” Bruce orders.

He keeps an ear open for the others, watching the data stream on the Iron Legion at the same time. There’s something about the connection that doesn’t seem right to him, but he can’t put his finger on what that is right now. He makes a mental note to come back to it later.

Dean is talking to someone, a young someone from the sound of things, and then he says, “Can someone join me on the roof? I don’t know how safe we are from terrigen, but we have a kid who should probably get out.”

“On it,” Clint says. “Which side?”

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief. One less child means one less trigger for Dean.

Dean apparently passes the child off to Steve without incident, but Clint asks, “Are you sure you’ve got this? I can come in with you.”

“No, go,” Dean insists. “We don’t know if she’s been exposed. Pretty sure Ollie has been, and maybe the dad, but I don’t want to risk any of you or the kid.”

“Be careful, man. What she said—”

“There’s more going on than we know. Yeah, I got that, too. I’ll be careful.”

Bruce _really_ doesn’t like the sound of that. “Private channel to Tony, Jarvis.”

“What’s up, Jolly Green?” Tony asks, sounding just a bit distracted. “The Legion is working like a charm.”

“Is there anybody else in the house with Dean?” Bruce asks urgently.

There’s a pause, and then Tony says, “Mom’s down, Dad is unconscious, and there’s a boy who directed Dean to the girl. What’s wrong?”

“It’s an abusive situation, and you know how Dean feels about kids,” Bruce says. “Tell Steve to get him out of there.”

He can hear the frown in Tony’s voice. “Dean was worried about terrigen.”

“We’ll have to hope that it’s dispersed by now,” Bruce says, then flips back over to coms, where Dean is clearly trying to calm the kid down. “I’m sorry about your mom, but I need you to be cool,” he’s saying.

“Jarvis, I need to talk to the team without Dean hearing,” Bruce says, not wanting to provide a distraction.

“Go ahead, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies.

“Steve, you need to pull Dean out, _immediately_ ,” Bruce urges. “This is going to trigger him.”

“He was worried about the terrigen,” Steve objects.

Bruce lets out a sound that’s pure frustration. “Dean thinks he can handle this, but I have a pretty good idea what his triggers are, okay? _You need to pull him out._ ”

From Dean’s end, Bruce can tell the situation is escalating rapidly, and Steve asks, “Demo? Is everything okay?”

Dean doesn’t answer Steve, yelling at someone else, “I said, stand down!”

“Dean, do you need us?” Steve asks.

Bruce’s frustration is like a living thing, and he knows he’s going to go green. “Jarvis, silence coms.”

He can’t hear it; he can’t hear what’s assuredly coming next, but he sees it. The front windows of the house Dean’s in blow out. That first explosion triggers another one and another, just like in the bathroom the night that Dean lost control right after the change.

This time, it’s not toiletries exploding, but houses.

Three houses are destroyed in moments, but there are scores of others that have their windows shattered, siding peeling off, people thrown back as though they weigh nothing.

Bruce still isn’t listening, either to coms or anything else, because he can’t bear it. He can see the footage, though. Steve is the first to reach Dean, who has blood streaming down the side of his face.

The destruction is widespread, and there are going to be casualties, probably a lot of them.

“Jarvis, private channel to Tony,” Bruce says. “Tony, what do you need?”

“We’ve got medical on the way,” Tony replies. “But can you contact Pepper? If she doesn’t know what’s happened yet, she needs to, and Stark Industries will need to decide what kind of statement to make.”

That’s not really Bruce’s forte, but Tony’s going to be stuck on clean up for a bit. The Iron Legion might actually be pretty helpful if they have to pull people out of the wreckage.

“I’ll take care of it,” Bruce promises.

Tony sighs. “I’m sorry, Bruce.”

“I know,” Bruce says.

In truth, he’s more than a little pissed at Steve for not listening to him. He’s also pretty angry with himself for not preparing the others better, warning them what to look for.

Some of this is the team, some of it’s on Bruce, but Dean will end up bearing the lion’s share of the blame if anybody finds out what his role had been.

“Are you going to stick around?” Bruce asks.

“There are some recovery efforts going on, and the Iron Legion can help,” Tony replies. “Steve and Clint are heading back your way with Natasha and Dean. We think it’s for the best if the team sticks close to Dean right now. As far as the public is concerned, Dean got caught in the explosion, and he has a serious concussion.”

“Got it,” Bruce says. “I’ll take care of Dean. We may have to keep him sedated for a bit, depending on the extent of his injuries.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Tony promises.

Bruce asks Jarvis to call Pepper next, and she picks up right away. That’s not surprising, since Bruce calls her directly so rarely that Pepper probably knows something has gone wrong even if she hasn’t seen the news yet.

“Is everyone safe?” Pepper asks immediately.

Bruce sighs. “The team is mostly in one piece, although Dean’s been injured. Have you seen the news?”

“I just turned it on,” Pepper admits. “As soon as I saw your name on the caller ID. Oh, no. Is that—was that the team?”

“Dean went in to intervene in a situation, and it went poorly,” Bruce admits. “We’re not releasing that information to the public.”

Pepper makes a soft sound. “That makes sense. Stark Industries can make a statement offering assistance to the victims and their families. We’ll distance the company from the Avengers, while still being supportive.”

“I’ll leave that to you,” Bruce replies. “Tony wanted to be sure you heard it from us, rather than seeing it on the news.”

“I appreciate it,” Pepper says. “I’ll be thinking of Dean.”

“Thanks,” Bruce replies. “I’ll have that project to R&D by the end of the week.”

Pepper laughs, but the sound doesn’t hold a lot of humor. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I’m sure Dean will need you, as will the others.”

“Maybe, but I hate blowing deadlines,” Bruce admits. “I’ll do my best, how’s that?”

He can hear the smile in her voice. “Take care of yourself, too, Bruce.”

Bruce says goodbye, and then heads to medical to make sure they have everything needed, and are prepared for Dean’s arrival. As soon as Jarvis notifies them that the Quinjet is approaching, Bruce leads the medical team to meet it with a gurney.

The medical team loads Dean up, and Bruce calls out, “Keep him unconscious for a couple of hours at least.”

Dr. Park says, “Got it, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce follows Natasha into the infirmary to get Dean settled. “I’m not going to ask what went wrong, because I know what it was. What I want to know is why Steve didn’t listen to me when I told him to pull Dean out immediately.”

Natasha grimaces. “Bruce—now isn’t the time to have that conversation.”

“I’m not having the conversation with Steve,” Bruce snaps. “I’m having it with you, because if I have the conversation with Steve, I might just lose my temper.”

Natasha sighs. “Steve is used to making tactical decisions. You were advocating for making an emotional decision.”

Bruce snorts. “Seriously?”

“You might want to have a conversation about Dean’s triggers in the future, and when to pull him out of the field,” Natasha says. “But give it a few days at least.”

“Dean’s not going to want to go back into the field right away,” Bruce replies. “But I’m having that conversation with Steve before he does.”

Natasha nods. “He should have listened to you, Bruce. There’s no question about that.”

Bruce looks at Dean’s still form. “What are we looking at?” he asks Dr. Park.

“It’s a concussion for sure, and probably exhaustion,” Dr. Park replies. “I reviewed his file, and he’s showing the same signs of an electrolyte imbalance that he had the last time he was under our care.”

“Let me know if he takes a turn for the worse,” Bruce orders. “I’m going to go wait for Tony.”

Tony’s on his way back by now, leaving the rest of the clean-up to the locals. Jarvis helpfully informs him that the death toll now sits at 11 with 61 injured.

Bruce feels sick, and he knows exactly how Dean is going to feel when he wakes up.

Tony meets him on the roof, the suit flying off in pieces, and then he moves right into Bruce’s space. Bruce holds on to him tightly.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asks quietly.

“No,” Tony says bluntly. “I watched the cops gun that kid down. He couldn’t have been more fourteen.”

Bruce makes a pained sound. “The other kid?”

“Safe,” Tony confirms. “Hopefully, she has relatives or something.”

“Damn,” Bruce mutters. “Poor kiddo.”

Tony pulls back. “How’s Dean?”

“Unconscious for now,” Bruce replies. “Medical has him, and they’re running tests. Natasha is with him.”

“We aren’t going to let Dean take the blame,” Tony insists. “We know that at least two Inhumans were killed.”

Bruce knows that blaming the destruction on the dead is a shitty thing to do, but there are times when the living have to take precedence.

“Okay, we’ll present a united front,” Bruce says. “I think we’re meeting in the conference room.”

The team doesn’t have to discuss it. There’s an immediate consensus that the Avengers will assume responsibility together, and not let Dean take the fall. In fact, they won’t be revealing Dean’s abilities, although Bruce suspects that some will be able to put it together.

After all, Dean went into a house where they knew terrigen was present when none of the other Avengers had. There was no reason to do that unless they already knew Dean was immune and had been exposed before.

The idea doesn’t sit well with Bruce, because Dean is sure to become a target if the government cracks down on the Inhumans or the Avengers or both.

But there’s nothing they can do about that now. They’ll just have to roll with the punches.

“I’m going to sit with Dean,” Natasha announces. “He’ll be agitated when he wakes up.”

“Everybody get some sleep,” Steve says after Natasha leaves.

Bruce clears his throat. “I need to know why you didn’t listen to me, Steve.”

Steve flushes. “I don’t think now is the time to cast blame.”

“I’m not casting blame,” Bruce replies. “I could have said something earlier. I could have been clearer about what might cause Dean to lose control. I’ve warned Dean in the past about looking for triggers, and he knows kids are one of his hot buttons. He could have removed himself from the situation or called one of you in. One of the children was unaffected, so the risk to the rest of the team was minimal.”

“You weren’t in the field!” Steve says, exasperated. “And when you _are_ in the field, you’re not yourself. You don’t know what it’s like to have to make a tactical decision on the fly when there’s so many other things going on. Dean does, and he didn’t call for help.”

Bruce feels those words like a blow. The thing is, Steve isn’t wrong. Bruce isn’t a tactician. He’s not a soldier. On a good day, he’s a relatively mild-mannered scientist who happens to work with superheroes. On a bad day, he’s a nuclear bomb waiting to be detonated.

“Right. You’re right,” Bruce says quietly. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about Dean.”

He gets up quickly and heads out of the room, ignoring Steve’s calls to wait.

Bruce doesn’t need another reminder that he isn’t really part of the team.

He’s in the shower by the time Tony enters the bathroom, pulling off his clothes. “So, I told Steve to go fuck himself,” Tony says conversationally.

“Natasha told me to wait to talk to him until things cooled off,” Bruce admits. “I should have.”

“What would waiting have gotten you?” Tony asks. “You’d just stew about it all night if you didn’t ask, although you’ll probably still be stewing with that shitty response.”

Bruce lets the hot water pound his back. “Steve isn’t wrong.”

“And I’m going to tell you what I told him, which is that you and Dean have similar pasts, and similar destructive power,” Tony replies. “And if the guy who understands losing control is telling you that someone is going to lose control, you _fucking listen to him._ ”

“I should have said something sooner,” Bruce says.

Tony gets into the shower and puts his hands on Bruce’s shoulders. “I know that we all want to think that if we’d only done something differently, today would have had a very different outcome. Hell, I want to believe that, too. But that dad was a fucking asshole, and his kid was a fucking time bomb. We might have done everything right, and today would have ended the same fucking way.”

Bruce shakes his head. “A block was nearly leveled, Tony.”

“And if Dean had gotten the girl out, and Clint and Steve took Dean’s place, maybe the kid would be the one to do the leveling.” Tony shakes him just a little bit. “That’s my point, big guy. There were a lot of ways for that to end poorly, and not a lot of ways for it to end well. That’s what Dean needs to focus on. He saved the life of a little girl, and he tried to help that kid. If nothing else, the boy knew there was someone trying to save him in the end.”

_Small comfort_ , Bruce thinks as he gets out of the shower and dries off. But what does he know? He hadn’t been there at the end. Maybe Dean’s attempted intervention had been a small bit of comfort.

Sometimes, that’s all you can hope for.

And then Jarvis says, “Sir, Dr. Banner, Sam Winchester is calling the Tower.”

Bruce groans. He doesn’t need to deal with Sam on top of everything else, but at the same time, the kid is persistent. If he doesn’t pick up, Dean might wind up having to talk to him, and Bruce can’t have that.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Tony asks.

“No, I’ll do it,” Bruce replies. “Unlike certain other people, Sam will listen to me.”

Bruce says, “Jarvis, put him through,” and then, “Banner here.”

“Uh, hi, Dr. Banner,” Sam says, awkwardly.

Bruce already knows the answer, but asks anyway, “Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Sam replies. “I saw the news.”

“Ah. Dean is fine,” Bruce says gently.

“Do you—do you think I could talk to him?” Sam asks hopefully.

Bruce knows he needs to nip this in the bud. “Sam, Dean lost control today.”

There’s a pause. “I don’t understand.”

“You represent a threat to his control,” Bruce says. “You’re a weakness. After what happened, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you two to have contact. You could easily set him off again.”

Sam sounds heartbroken when he says, “I didn’t—I’m sorry.”

Tony’s talking to Jarvis about not being awoken until they’re good and ready, and while Bruce isn’t sure if he’ll be able to sleep, he’d really like to right about now.

“And Dean might be ready to hear that someday,” Bruce replies firmly. “But that’s not today. I think you need to let him approach you first, when he’s ready.”

“Dean’s birthday is next week,” Sam manages to say. “I don’t know if you all knew or if— You know, if you didn’t know.”

“We’re aware,” Bruce replies. “Thanks for calling, Sam. I’ll let Dean know once he’s feeling a little better.”

“Think he’ll call again?” Tony asks.

Bruce shakes his head. “No, I doubt it.” He pauses. “Sam wanted to be sure we didn’t forget Dean’s birthday.”

Tony’s lips quirk into a small smile. “There might be hope for him yet.”

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “I hope Dean doesn’t mind me turning Sam away.”

“You’re protecting him, and I think you’re right,” Tony replies. “Dean doesn’t need to get triggered by his brother inadvertently being an idiot.”

“You’re right,” Bruce replies.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” Tony coaxes. “We’re going to need it.”

~~~~~

By the time Dean is up and ready to talk strategy—or to be informed as to what their strategy will be—there’s a little more news. All of the injured are going to make it. The dead were mostly those who had been in the houses nearest the explosion, and who had ignored or hadn’t been aware of the evacuation orders. Everybody else is out of the hospital already.

The girl, Miri, is an Inhuman and an empath. From what they’ve been able to piece together, the terrigen exposure had come from canned tuna, so there’s a recall out. There’s some debate on what to do with her because of her abilities, but her grandparents have stepped forward for now. Only time will tell what happens to her.

Bruce does find it interesting that Miri said Dean felt safe, though. He wonders if Dean will be comforted by that.

In truth, Bruce is grateful that he can do _something_ for Dean while he recovers, even if that’s just providing him and Natasha with regular meals.

Especially since it means that no one expects Bruce to go back to the compound.

Tony’s been traveling back and forth between the compound and the Tower, and he returns on the same day a package arrives for Dean.

“What’s this?” Tony asks, striding into his lab as Bruce is scanning the box.

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “It’s from Sam.”

Tony frowns. “What’s in it?”

“From what I can tell, probably a book and pictures,” Bruce replies.

“Are we going to open it?” Tony asks.

“I think we’d better,” Bruce replies.

It turns out that Sam really does appear to have pulled his head out of his ass, because he’s sent something that clearly has meaning—an old journal, family pictures, and a letter. Bruce doesn’t go so far as to open the letter, not wanting to invade Dean’s privacy any further.

“So, we should talk about what we’re doing for Dean’s birthday,” Tony says, once Bruce has closed the box back up. He sounds uncharacteristically serious.

Bruce gives him a look. “Dean isn’t going to want to celebrate, you know that.”

“The team needs to come together and show cohesion,” Tony argues. “And Dean needs to be reminded that we don’t hold it against him.”

Bruce can’t argue with Tony’s logic. “We’re keeping it small and low key.”

“Just the team, of course,” Tony replies. “You can tell him you negotiated me down from a blowout if he tries to wriggle out of it.”

Bruce snorts. “He probably will. I know I would.”

“In this case, Tony knows best.” Tony gives him a kiss. “Are you going to give him the box?”

“I’ll let Natasha give it to him,” Bruce replies.

Only Natasha refuses, telling Bruce that it would be better if it came from him. Bruce knows that Natasha always has about a dozen motivations for any action, but this feels bigger, more important, like there’s a reason it needs to come from Bruce.

“Any reason for that?” Bruce asks, wondering if she’ll tell him the truth.

“Because Dean needs someone to run with, and I know he’s got plans in place.”

Bruce is surprised at her candor. “I’m going to be honest with you, okay? If Dean asks if you manipulated the situation, I’m not going to lie. And he’s going to figure it out.”

“I know,” Natasha admits. “But if it means keeping him safe, I’ll give him a reason to run.”

Bruce hitches a shoulder, somehow unsurprised that Natasha is reading the political situation in the same way he is. Of all of them, Natasha is probably the most pragmatic. “We could try honesty.”

“We could,” Natasha replies. “Do you think Dean would leave if we did?”

“You think it’s going to come to that?” he counters.

“I do.”

Bruce lets out a breath. “Fuck. Fine. I won’t lie to him, but I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

On the other hand, maybe Natasha just doesn’t want to see Dean break down, or to dwell on the fact that Sam isn’t a complete idiot.

Bruce promises that whatever happens will stay between them, knowing that Dean is probably due an emotional storm, and he sits in observation, watching as Dean first picks up the leather-bound journal, then a letter. He swipes at his eyes, but doesn’t lose control, not right then.

He starts to pick up the photos, and Bruce can tell when Dean loses it at the sight of a picture. His head goes down, and his shoulders begin to shake.

Bruce averts his eyes when it becomes clear that Dean isn’t going to start blowing things up. When Dean gets himself under control, Bruce meets him in the hallway, relieved to see that Dean’s expression has lightened, like a weight has been lifted.

For right now, Dean’s okay.

**16.**

In the midst of taking care of Dean, Bruce hadn’t given much thought to the slight anomaly in the Iron Legion signal. Once Dean seems to be on a more even keel, though, Bruce goes back to the problem.

It takes him a few days to figure out what had been bugging him, and when he does, he has a sinking feeling. There’s a weakness in the RFID encryption, and Tony is _not_ going to want to hear it.

And then he walks in on a conversation that the rest of the team is clearly having without inviting him, and Bruce feels his back go up.

Tony immediately appears guilty, although no one else seems terribly bothered.

Bruce isn’t going to talk to Tony about the weakness in the Legion until they’re alone, but he wants to know what the topic of conversation is.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asks, taking an empty seat next to Tony.

Natasha appears almost smug, and Bruce has no doubt that she’s working behind the scenes—or not working. He has a feeling that there are a lot of things she could be doing to smooth things over, and she’s doing precisely none of those things.

“Natasha thinks Dean is going to be out of commission for a while,” Steve begins.

Bruce frowns. “Probably another couple of weeks, anyway. I don’t think he trusts himself in the field, and that’s going to play into his performance.”

“We’ve been talking about utilizing the Maximoffs,” Steve says awkwardly. “The plan is to head back up to the compound after Dean’s birthday party.”

Bruce takes a deep breath. “You know Dean can’t be around them. Not right now, and maybe not ever.”

“It’s just to fill in until he gets his feet under him,” Clint protests.

Bruce looks at Tony. “I think it’s a stupid idea to have me around them, too.”

Tony glances down at the table. “I know, but it’s not forever.”

Bruce feels a mounting frustration. He’s irritated to have been left out of the conversation, and he knows it won’t do Dean any good either. Recruiting the Maximoffs is going to send the opposite message than they’re trying to send with Dean’s birthday party.

“When are you going to tell him?” Bruce asks.

“We thought we’d wait until after the party,” Steve says.

“I’ll break the news,” Natasha asserts.

Bruce gives her a look, but decides that what she tells Dean or doesn’t is their business, not his.

Still, he keeps feeling as though he’s getting subtly nudged off the team, where he’d felt more dialed in before. Maybe that’s for the best, especially if he has to run, but he doesn’t enjoy the feeling.

As it stands, Bruce has to wait for the day of Dean’s party to bring up the problem with the Iron Legion. He would have discussed it with Tony earlier, but Tony had taken to avoiding him, probably because he knows that inviting the Maximoffs on board is a stupid idea, and he went along with it anyway.

So, Dean’s birthday is the first time Bruce can catch him alone, and he says, “We need to talk about a problem with the Iron Legion.”

“They were perfect,” Tony says defensively. “They were the best part about what happened in D.C.”

“They were,” Bruce replies. “But you’ve used a variation on RFID technology, and there’s a weakness—”

“There isn’t a weakness,” Tony protests.

They’re in the middle of the common room of the Penthouse, and the caterers have already set out the food. Dean will be arriving any minute now, as will the others, and Bruce knows this is a terrible time to have this conversation.

He’s just not sure whether there will be any other time.

“Will you just take a look?” Bruce asks insistently. “I made some notes.”

“I think I know my Iron Legion better than you do,” Tony says hotly. “I don’t lecture you on clean water.”

And that’s how Bruce knows that Tony is still feeling defensive over the Maximoffs, and how he knows Bruce feels left out. He’s not reacting to what Bruce is actually saying, he’s responding to the undercurrents he knows are present.

Bruce takes a deep breath and decides to try again later, just as soon as he can catch Tony. “Okay. But will you at least take a look at my notes?”

“Yes, I’ll take a look, but I think you’re seeing problems where there aren’t any after what happened,” Tony replies, still hot.

And that’s about when Dean steps out of the elevator.

“Come on in, Dean,” Tony says, clearly still angry. “This conversation is over.”

Dean, being Dean, immediately tries to lighten the mood. “You know the kids never like it when Mom and Dad fight.”

“Does that make Bruce the team mom?” Tony asks, and there’s a snide tone to his voice that puts Bruce’s shoulders up around his ears.

Dean frowns at Tony, and says sharply, “Since the team mom keeps the team fed, maybe we’re both team moms. And since my mom was pretty damn awesome, and my dad wasn’t, I’m not seeing how that’s an insult.”

Tony immediately holds his hands up in surrender. “You’re right. That was a shitty comment. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Yeah, I’d take a beer,” Dean replies, glancing at Bruce.

Bruce shrugs. He’d known that Tony wouldn’t take his criticism well, although he’s hurt that Tony hadn’t even bothered to hear him out.

He tries to stay out of Tony’s way, not wanting to put a damper on Dean’s evening. Bruce can’t quite avoid Natasha, though.

Since Tony is surrounding himself with people, and they need privacy for this, Bruce is the logical choice.

Plus, he and Natasha are united in their desire to protect Dean. In that, they might be the two people who are most closely aligned on the team right now. Everyone else has competing priorities, and Bruce can see the cracks forming and getting wider.

“What’s going on?” Natasha asks bluntly.

“I pointed out a flaw in the Iron Legion, and Tony didn’t appreciate my feedback,” Bruce replies wryly.

Natasha frowns. “Is that something we should be worried about?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce admits. “There’s a very good chance that no one will ever exploit the weakness.”

“But they could.”

Natasha does like to know about weaknesses.

“Yeah, they could,” Bruce admits. “It’s unlikely, but it could happen.”

“Could it be fixed easily?” Natasha asks.

“No,” Bruce admits. “Which is probably why Tony isn’t happy to hear it. He’s invested a lot in the Iron Legion, and it’s going to take time and a lot of energy to plug a hole that might never be exploited. But we’re a target. Tony’s a target. I think we have to think about this sort of thing.”

“We do,” Natasha agrees. “Are you okay?”

Bruce shrugs. “I’m fine. Tonight is about Dean. Tony’s giving Dean his car tonight, probably in a mostly low-key way.”

Natasha laughs. “Got it. I want to see this car for myself.” She pauses. “Hang in there, Bruce.”

Bruce is a little surprised by the expression of support, but maybe Natasha just likes him a little better than Tony, probably because Bruce has an invested interest in Dean’s well-being as well.

Although Dean leaves midway through the party to enjoy Tony’s gift, he returns to eat cake and ice cream and say goodbye to everyone. When he leaves with Natasha, that seems to be the cue everyone was waiting for, because people start to filter out.

Bruce has already offered Daisy a place to stay, since she’d come such a long way. “I really appreciate this, Dr. Banner,” Daisy says. “And for inviting me. Dean’s good people.”

“I know he’s fond of you, too,” Bruce replies. “And it’s good for him to be around someone who understands what he’s going through.”

Daisy smiles. “Like you do?”

“I try,” Bruce replies. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tony is in bed reading when Bruce enters the bedroom, and Bruce begins to undress silently, wondering if they’re still fighting.

“I’ll look at your notes,” Tony offers. “And I’m sorry for being a dick.”

Bruce lets out a breath. “You really kind of were.”

“I’m a dick to everybody, though,” Tony says, which kind of takes away from the apology.

On the other hand, there aren’t many people who will act like an asshole to him, out of fear for the potential consequences.

“But rarely to me,” Bruce points out. “Also, I cook for you, asshole.”

“And I was being unnecessarily sexist,” Tony adds.

“You were,” Bruce replies, sliding under the covers. “Are you heading up to the compound tomorrow?”

Tony nods. “And probably early. Steve wants to get started on training the Maximoffs right away, and there are some things I need to get done.”

Bruce hopes that includes looking at the notes he gave Tony on the Iron Legion, but he really doesn’t want to fight about it right now. “How did Dean like the car?”

“He loved it,” Tony replies with pardonable pride. Bruce had seen the car, and it’s a work of art. “So did Natasha, which is mind-blowing, since I never thought I’d impress her.”

Bruce chuckles. “She is rather difficult to impress.”

“So, we good?” Tony asks.

“We’re good,” Bruce replies.

But that doesn’t mean that Bruce isn’t just a little disappointed with the whole situation.

~~~~~

The next morning, Bruce gets up with Tony so he can see him off. It will be at least a few days before Tony can come back to the Tower, and Bruce doesn’t want to him to leave with any lingering tension.

He’s in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading his emails when Daisy wanders out. “Hey, there’s coffee, and I can make something for breakfast if you want,” Bruce offers.

“Just coffee for me,” Daisy replies. “Although I’ve heard about your cooking. I hope I can experience it at some point.”

“Dean’s just as good,” Bruce replies. “You should have him cook for your team sometime.”

“Maybe I will,” Daisy jokes.

Bruce clears his throat. “Have you thought about what happens if you need to run?”

Daisy blinks. “And leave my team?”

“We’ve tried to keep Dean’s powers under wraps, probably with limited success,” Bruce admits. “But what happened in Berlin, what happened with Dean—you have just as much to lose as we do.”

“And I’m more exposed, because everybody knows I have superpowers,” Daisy murmurs. “I just figured Coulson would protect me.”

“He’s going to try.” Bruce believes that. He knows Coulson well enough to know that he’ll try to protect Daisy as best he can.

“But he might not be able to, is what you’re saying,” Daisy replies.

“The ATCU might have been Hydra, but what they were doing to Inhumans—well, the government has been open to adopting less than savory methods in the past,” Bruce points out.

Daisy nods. “I take your point.”

Dean enters the kitchen just then, and Bruce says, “I think they headed upstate.”

Bruce knows that’s where they’ve gone, but he also knows that Dean is likely to have a hard time with the decision to leave him out, and to recruit the Maximoffs. Incorporating them into the team means, by necessity, excluding Dean.

And Bruce, but he’s never been entirely sure about his place on the team.

Bruce pours another cup of coffee while Dean and Daisy chat. She has to leave, and Dean asks if she needs help. She’s gentle when she points out that it’s too much of a risk.

Of course, once she’s gone, that leaves Bruce to break the news to Dean that he’s not wanted at the compound, and he tries not to allow his own bitterness to color his words. Whether or not he’s successful, Bruce isn’t sure, but Dean’s disappointment is clear.

Bruce makes plans to have lunch with him, and he’s rather grateful that he has the excuse to have the company, even if it hurts to feel left out.

He’s surprised when his stomach rumbles with hunger, and the clock indicates that it’s well past noon.

Bruce has lost track of time, and he’s surprised that Dean hadn’t come to find him. “Dean?” Bruce pokes his head into his workspace. “And here I thought you’d be the one digging me out of my lab. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat,” Dean replies, setting his phone aside. “Sorry, I ran across a line of research.”

Bruce frowns. “Anything I should be worried about?”

“What do you know about Tony’s parents’ deaths?” Dean asks.

Bruce has a sinking feeling. There’s no reason for Dean to be asking that question unless he found something in the Hydra files. “Nothing really, just that they died in a car accident. Tony doesn’t talk about them much.”

Dean nods. “Okay.”

“That’s it?”

“I have a list of names with nothing else,” Dean admits. “I think they might be connected, but I’m going to need a lot more information before I do anything.”

Bruce doesn’t press for additional information. “Got it.”

“What do you think the fallout is going to be if Hydra is behind the deaths?” Dean asks, his expression grim.

“That would depend on who was ultimately responsible,” Bruce replies. “But I can’t imagine it would go over well. How would you respond?”

“If I found the person involved in my parents’ deaths, I’d kill them,” Dean says bluntly. “I probably wouldn’t even think twice about it.”

“Let me know what you find out,” Bruce says. “I might be able to help calm things down if necessary.”

Dean nods. “I’ll let you know.”

Bruce takes Dean to a nearby Lebanese place he wanted to try, and they feast on pita and hummus, baba ghanoush, kebab, and salad. There are enough leftovers for dinner, which Bruce appreciates, because he doesn’t feel like cooking, and he suspects Dean is in the same boat.

They both retreat to their own workspaces, and Bruce works a bit frenetically. There are a few projects he wants to finish before he leaves—and he’s fairly certain it’s only a matter of time at this point.

Bruce is just finishing up one of them when he asks, “Where’s Dean, Jarvis?”

“He’s been in the gym for the last two hours, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies. “And he seems to be working very hard.”

Bruce grabs a bottle of water on his way down, and he finds Dean slumped on the floor, sweaty and winded. He caught the tail end of Dean’s run, and he’s clearly worked himself into exhaustion.

He’s glad when Dean says he doesn’t feel like working, and takes Bruce up on his offer of a movie night. They stick with action movies with terrible science, and Dean doesn’t mind when Bruce makes fun of _Jurassic Park_ and _Independence Day_.

It’s a good way to get out of his head, and he sleeps fairly well that night, in spite of missing Tony.

Tony calls early the next morning, while Bruce is still sleeping, and leaves a message. “Hey, Bruce. We’ve got a mission in Georgia—the country, not the state. I’ll catch you on the flip side. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Bruce frowns. “Jarvis, is Tony taking the Iron Legion with him?”

“He is, indeed, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies.

Bruce lets out a breath. “And did he take a look at my notes before he left?”

“I do not believe he did,” Jarvis says. “But I can’t say for certain.”

Bruce suspects that’s a strong no. He just hopes that it doesn’t come back to bite them in the ass.

“Is Dean working already?” Bruce asks.

“He is,” Jarvis confirms. “He has asked for an analysis of some data, which I have provided.”

Bruce has a suspicion as to what kind of analysis Dean asked for. He’s not looking forward to the results.

Sure enough, Jarvis sends him a video a few hours later, and it doesn’t take him but a few moments to realize the explosive nature of what he’s seeing. Bruce has seen pictures of Tony’s parents, so he recognizes them immediately, and he recognizes Barnes as well.

He watches as Barnes kills both the Starks in a cold-blooded act of murder that’s incredibly difficult to watch. There’s no way he can keep this a secret from Tony, even if he wanted to, and he suspects that’s one of the reasons Dean sent it to him.

Bruce immediately heads to Dean’s lab, seeing the worried expression on Dean’s face. “Where did you find that?”

“SHIELD files,” Dean replies, explaining how he followed the evidence.

“Fuck. Have you sent it to Tony?” Bruce asks.

“No, because they’re on a mission, and this is a distraction,” Dean replies. “Besides, Jarvis said there’s a problem with the Iron Legion. One of the first things I learned was that if you don’t know what’s going on, don’t make it worse.”

Bruce presses the heels of his hands into his eyes, his heart sinking. “All right. I think you had probably better walk me through the whole thing.”

He would much rather hear about Dean’s investigation than think about what might be going on with the Iron Legion.

“We have to tell Tony, right?” Dean asks, a little desperately. “I mean, I thought about not saying anything, but we can’t do that, right?”

Bruce wants nothing more than to sweep all of this under the rug. If Dean had never found that video, that would be one thing, but Bruce isn’t willing to hide what he knows from Tony.

Hiding this from Tony would break trust, and Bruce isn’t willing to do that.

He offers to talk to Tony once they’re back, and Dean glumly offers to talk to Steve. Neither of them has an easy task.

Bruce takes a deep breath and decides to face the elephant in the room. “Jarvis, do you have an update for us?”

The news isn’t good. In fact, it’s essentially the worst-case scenario, the one that Bruce warned Tony against.

Dean tries to comfort Bruce, but Bruce still thinks he should have been more insistent. He should have _forced_ Tony to listen to him by busting past Tony’s protests until he actually took action.

As the casualty count rises, Bruce says, “I think we should wait to talk to Tony about the other thing.”

Dean nods slowly. “I can give you 48 hours, but we shouldn’t wait longer.”

Bruce understands where Dean is coming from. The longer they wait, the harder it’s going to be, and Tony’s going to ask when they knew.

They’re glued to the news for the next couple of hours, and Bruce just feels worse and worse. The commentary is rough—the Avengers hadn’t been invited, and there are plenty of comments about American imperialism.

And, of course, there’s Secretary Ross, making it clear that the Avengers hadn’t been acting with the permission of the United States government. The way he says it suggests that he would love to have complete control.

Bruce gets a sick feeling in his stomach.

Dean rests a hand on his shoulder and says gently, “Come on, doc. This isn’t good for your complexion.”

“Ross is going to come after us,” Bruce mutters.

“Hey, we have a deal,” Dean reminds him. “Remember?”

Bruce takes a breath. “Right. I should—I should meditate or something and try to get some sleep while I still can.”

He already knows that he won’t be able to sleep, but he also knows that he needs to try. Bruce meditates for an hour, and does some yoga, hoping to calm down enough to at least get a nap. He knows that he probably won’t sleep much over the next few days.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Bruce decides just to get up and cook something. The others will likely be around for breakfast, and maybe they’ll want to eat. He tries calling Tony first, and isn’t surprised when he doesn’t get an answer.

Bruce doesn’t want to use Jarvis as a go-between, not for this conversation, so he focuses on the food he can find in the refrigerator.

“Jarvis, how long do I have until the team returns?” Bruce asks.

“Two hours, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies.

That’s enough time for a breakfast casserole, so he goes for comfort food, and he’s not terribly surprised when Dean wanders out before the sun is up.

“Nothing wrong with a casserole,” Dean replies when Bruce jokes about the Midwesterner coming out in him. “Have you talked to Tony yet?”

“I tried calling. He didn’t answer, and I don’t want to go through Jarvis.”

Dean nods. “Do we have an ETA?”

“They should be here in another couple of hours,” Bruce says.

“You need any help?”

Bruce could put Dean to work, but he wants his space right now. “Not really.”

Dean takes it well enough, though, wandering off to watch TV. Bruce hears the sounds of _Dr. Sexy, MD_ , and Bruce chuckles to himself. He never would have pegged Dean as a fan of that show, but he’s noticed it’s Dean’s go-to comfort viewing.

A glance out into the living room once his casserole is in the oven shows a sleeping Dean, snoring slightly. Bruce smiles, glad that one of them is able to get some sleep.

Bruce pulls up his emails on his tablet, and begins to go through them, only half-paying attention to the TV. A couple of times, Bruce gets pulled into the story, much to his surprise.

It makes the time go a little faster than it might have otherwise, so much so that he’s surprised when the elevator opens. Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Wilson enter the Penthouse.

Wilson and Steve are talking in low voices, and Bruce asks, “Where’s Tony?”

Dean sits up, looking around groggily.

“He headed straight to his lab,” Steve replies.

Bruce glances at Dean. “Can you get it out in about fifteen?”

Dean nods. “Yeah, sure, I’ve got it.”

Bruce heads directly for Tony’s lab, knowing that he can’t give him a chance to dig in. The door is locked, but Bruce isn’t going to let that stop him. “Jarvis, I need you to let me in.”

There’s a pause, and the door clicks open. “Thank you.”

Tony doesn’t even react. His music isn’t on, and Tony’s just staring at a screen, which is definitely a bad sign.

When Bruce realizes what’s _on_ the screen, it’s an even worse sign.

“Maybe now isn’t the time to be looking at that,” Bruce suggests gently.

“You mean, now that you were proven right, and I was proven wrong?” Tony asks bitterly. “Is that what you came to say? I told you so?”

Bruce takes a deep breath and reminds himself that Tony lashes out when he’s feeling guilty and upset. “No, I came to see how you were, and if there was anything I could do. Now isn’t the time to look at that because the horse is out of the barn. There’s no need to torture yourself over what could have been.”

“What wouldn’t have been if I’d listened to you, or if I’d done what you asked,” Tony replies, sounding deeply bitter.

Bruce takes a deep breath and summons his patience. “Again, it’s done, Tony. Should have doesn’t help right now. Let’s focus on what we’re going to do in order to move forward.”

“What _we’re_ going to do?” Tony asks. “Come on, Brucie. You’re completely out of this, and you should stay that way. This is my mess to clean up, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Bruce takes another breath. “You could let me help.”

“Your help isn’t needed,” Tony says flatly.

“But with the Iron Legion,” Bruce begins.

“The Iron Legion is destroyed, and I won’t build another until I’m sure it’s safe to do so,” Tony replies. “I’ll handle it.”

“Tony—”

“I’m fine. Jarvis, I need some tunes. Full volume.”

Bruce decides to leave Tony alone for now, and once he’s in the elevator, he says, “Jarvis, tell Tony that I made breakfast if he wants some.”

The casserole is out of the oven, courtesy of Dean, when Bruce gets back to the Penthouse, although only Natasha is present.

Bruce figures he’ll probably have leftovers, but it keeps well.

“How did it go?” Dean asks.

Bruce just shakes his head. “Have you guys eaten yet?”

“Didn’t want to get started without you,” Dean replies. “And it probably needed a little time to cool so we didn’t burn our mouths.”

“I’ll start dishing up,” Bruce says.

There’s a sliced melon in the fridge, so he sets that out as well, and they eat mostly in silence.

“That was really good, Bruce,” Natasha says quietly. “Thank you.”

Bruce nods. “I appreciate that.”

Dean gives him a look. “I’ll clean up. You go do whatever you need to do.”

What Bruce wants to do is force Tony to take a breath, slow down, and let go of the guilt, but he knows how Tony gets.

So, instead, he goes to his own lab and focuses on things he _can_ fix. He’ll do what he can for Tony later.

~~~~~

Tony doesn’t come to bed that evening. When Bruce gives up for the night, he asks Jarvis about Tony, and gets the response that he doesn’t want to be disturbed.

Bruce doesn’t sleep well, and when he tries to go down to Tony’s workshop to check on him, Tony is nowhere to be found.

“Jarvis, where is Tony?” Bruce asks, holding on to his patience by his fingertips.

“I believe he went for a drive, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies.

“To the compound?” Bruce inquires.

There’s a moment of hesitation. “No. Mr. Stark did not indicate that he had any particular destination in mind, nor did he say when he would return.”

That anticipated Bruce’s follow up question. “Please let me know when he returns, Jarvis.”

“I will if I can, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce frowns, and heads to the main kitchen to get something to eat. Dean is there with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. “How’s it going, Doc?” he asks.

Bruce just shakes his head. He’s not willing to talk about what is going on between him and Tony.

“That good, huh?” Dean asks sympathetically, pouring Bruce a cup.

“Pretty much,” Bruce mutters. “I’m going to work in my lab for the day. Maybe if Tony bothers to let me know when he gets back, I’ll talk to him then.”

Dean winces. “Holler if you need me, Bruce.”

Bruce heads to his lab and decides to focus on what he can control—namely his work. Around three in the afternoon, Jarvis announces, “Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark has asked not to be disturbed.”

Bruce snorts. He’s almost certain that Tony told Jarvis not to tell anyone he was back in the Tower, and this how Jarvis could fulfill both requests.

“If that’s the way you want to play it,” Bruce mutters. He’ll let Tony come to him. If Tony wants to shut himself off, that’s his choice. Bruce doesn’t need any more of Tony acting like an asshole.

As Dean might say, it’s not good for his complexion.

Bruce focuses on a couple of the projects he’s put on hold that he knows will stall without him pushing them forward.

And Bruce is becoming increasingly convinced that he’s not going to be around much longer. Especially if Tony keeps acting like a dick.

Bruce works late that night, because he’s fairly certain Tony hasn’t pulled his head out of his ass yet. He just hopes that happens before Dean insists on telling Tony the truth about how his parents died, because that’s certainly not going to help matters.

He’s sleeping deeply when he feels the bed shift, and his eyes open. “What?”

“Hey.”

Tony’s voice is hoarse, and there’s a part of Bruce that wants to tell Tony to go to sleep, that they can talk in the morning, that Bruce’s sleep doesn’t need to be interrupted.

He ruthlessly squashes that part of him.

“Hi.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony says. “I’m so fucking sorry, Bruce.”

Bruce sighs and reaches out, seeing if Tony will accept comfort now. “I know you are, Tony.”

He doesn’t try to tell Tony that it’s not his fault, although it’s not—not really. Terrorists had used Tony’s Iron Legion as a weapon of mass destruction, and while Tony might have been able to prevent that, there’s a chance they would have exploited some other weakness that no one else had found.

Tony collapses onto Bruce’s chest, and he can smell the alcohol on him. Normally, Bruce would say something, but he swallows the words and pulls Tony close.

He might not have this for much longer either.

Tony is gone the next morning when Bruce wakes up, and he’s apparently locked himself in his workshop again. Bruce does the same thing, at least until Tony comes stumbling into Bruce’s lab in the late afternoon.

He’s drunk again—or maybe still drunk. Bruce can’t tell.

“Hey, Brucie. I’m sorry I’ve been an ass,” Tony slurs.

Bruce takes a deep breath. “I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it isn’t, but I do understand. I think you should sleep it off.”

“Or we could fuck,” Tony says crudely.

Bruce closes his eyes. “I’m going to pretend that you didn’t say that. You’re drunk, Tony. You need to sleep it off. I’m not having sex with you while you stink of booze.”

That’s maybe a little blunter than he should be, but Bruce is really annoyed now. He hates it when Tony’s drunk, hates it more when he’s _this_ drunk. It brings up bad memories, and he feels sick to his stomach.

Bruce manhandles Tony into the elevator, down the hall, and pours him into bed. He puts a glass of water and a couple of aspirin on the bedside table.

He’s not going to sleep in the same bed as Tony tonight, not while he can still smell the alcohol. There’s a comfortable couch in his lab.

Bruce is hungry, though, and he finds Dean in the kitchen.

Dean, who is a little tipsy, but is at least steady on his feet and moving with the same grace he usually has in the kitchen. Bruce doesn’t have to take care of him anyway, and Dean readily admits that he’d indulged while wallowing with an honesty that feels reassuring.

In fact, Dean says, “I could do a lot of damage if I lost control. You’re right to be concerned, and I’m sure you don’t want to look after another drunk guy.”

“No, not really,” Bruce admits with a wry grin. “But I’m also not inclined to feed Tony right now, so I’ll take your breakfast for dinner gladly.”

“Scrambled, or sunny side up?” Dean asks.

Bruce hitches a shoulder. “It really doesn’t matter to me. I like eggs in all their forms. It’s a cheap source of protein in a lot of countries.”

Dean gives him a piercing look, and Bruce imagines that Dean can see right through him. “So, you’re telling me I’m going to have a hard time finding a bacon cheeseburger where we’re going.”

Bruce hears the words, and hearing them makes it real. “Are we going?”

“I don’t know,” Dean admits. “But I’m not liking the signs.”

“Yeah, neither am I,” Bruce says. “Fuck.”

Dean sighs. “Yeah.”

“So, breakfast,” Bruce says.

Dean smiles. “Breakfast.”

Bruce lingers after that, and is grateful when Dean suggests a movie night. He won’t go back to bed, and the lonely—but comfortable—couch in his lab feels a little too much like being exiled through no fault or choice of his own.

Watching movies with Dean feels more like a choice, like Bruce is making the right call for his own sanity.

It’s late when they finish the third movie, and it’s clear that Dean is ready for bed. Bruce assumes that Natasha is at the compound, if she’s not on some other errand, so Dean is likely going back to an empty bed.

Then again, Bruce figures that Dean is used to that.

“If you want me to handle Tony tomorrow, I can,” Bruce offers. “You have enough on your plate right now.”

“So do you,” Dean counters. “Do you want me there?”

“I do, but I know there’s a lot going on,” Bruce counters.

“You let me worry about that,” Dean says, and he presses Bruce’s shoulder as he gets up, squeezing hard in a gesture that’s meant to be comforting and is.

_How strange_ , Bruce thinks. _Dean Winchester is the one person I can count on right now._

And then he thinks maybe it’s not strange at all.




Bruce just wants to prepare Tony for the conversation to come, to warn him that they need to discuss something serious. He knows that with Tony’s recent attitude, he’s just going to set Steve’s teeth on edge, and probably be combative and difficult right from the start.

After last night, Bruce thought Tony might understand that Bruce is on his side.

Instead, as soon as Bruce enters his workshop, Tony seems to be ready to lash out. “I’m working here, Bruce,” Tony snaps immediately.

“Are you fixing the issue with the Iron Legion?” Bruce asks.

“Sure, I’m fixing it,” Tony snaps. “I blew it up, remember?”

“I know you better than that,” Bruce replies, getting drawn into the argument in spite of his best intentions. “You’re working on another one, probably one that’s bigger and better.”

Tony actually sneers at him. “You _don’t_ know. I’m not building another Iron Legion. I’m working on something else altogether.”

“Okay, and maybe I would know that if you’d been talking to me,” Bruce replies, growing a little heated. “But you haven’t been.”

“Pardon me for not wanting to hear ‘I told you so’ constantly,” Tony says snidely.

“I didn’t say that!” Bruce snaps. “I asked if you’d fixed the problem, Tony. We can’t afford another mistake of that magnitude.”

“I told you I had it handled!”

“That’s what you said the last time!”

“How was I to know those assholes would have the means to crack my RFID encryption?”

“Because I told you it was a weakness!” Bruce shouts. “God, Tony, are you listening to yourself right now? I know you feel like shit because you fucked up, but you’re locking yourself in your lab, you’re not talking to me, you tell me you’ve got it handled, but that’s what you said before. You’re shutting me out!”

“You were right,” Tony snaps. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“I don’t want to hear that I’m right, I want you to _talk_ to me!” Bruce says plaintively. “I want you to remember that it wasn’t just you that fucked up, Tony. It was me, too. I could have pushed the issue. I could have insisted that we rework the code before deploying the Iron Legion again. It’s been you and me for a while, Tony, and I feel like you’ve forgotten that.”

Tony doesn’t respond, turning away from him. Bruce crosses his arms over his chest, and tries to figure out what to say to get through to him, and get the conversation back on track.

Whatever he might have said, though, they’re interrupted by Dean’s entrance.

Dean clearly senses the tension, and he’s both careful and blunt. When Tony tries to wriggle out of the conversation, Dean tells him that it’s about his parents, that Hydra killed him. He tries to spare Tony watching the video, but Tony—no surprise—insists on watching it.

Bruce watches him, and he can see the impact the video has on Tony. He tries to move closer, but Tony turns away from him.

It hurts, because he wants to be there _with_ Tony. He wants to support him.

Instead, Tony’s clearly locked in his own world of misery.

“Did Steve know?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, he did,” Dean admits.

“Then why the fuck isn’t he telling me himself?” Tony demands. “When did he know? Did you tell him first?”

Bruce hates this so much, and Dean says, “He knew before, but I offered him the chance to come clean to you. He didn’t, so I’m telling you.”

“How long did you know?” Tony demands, getting angrier by the second.

“I found the footage right before the last mission,” Dean replies. “After what happened, I wanted to give the dust a little time to settle.”

Bruce doesn’t say that he agreed with the decision, or that he asked for more time.

Tony’s expression is pure misery. “That was the Winter Soldier, right? Barnes? Steve’s dear old pal?”

“Yeah,” Dean replies. “Hydra was using him as their attack dog. You know that.”

“I didn’t know he killed my parents!” Tony shouts. “He killed _my mom_!”

Dean’s expression is gentle, sympathetic. “Yeah, I know.”

“That fucking asshole,” Tony mutters. “Where is he?”

“He’s up at the compound,” Dean replies. “But I think you should cool off before you head up there.”

“This is the guy Steve wants to help?” Tony demands.

Dean hesitates. “Hydra was using him. You don’t have to be okay with what he did in order to believe we’d all be better off if he can’t be used again.”

Tony shakes his head. “Get out.”

Dean glances at Bruce, and Bruce waves him off. “I’ve got this,” he says quietly.

“Call if you need me,” Dean replies.

Once Dean is gone, Bruce says, “That was shitty, Tony. This wasn’t Dean’s fault. Don’t shoot the messenger.”

“He hid it from me,” Tony snaps.

“You were on a fucking mission!” Bruce shouts. “And Jarvis told us there was a problem with the Iron Legion. Were we supposed to spring this on you then?”

Tony’s expression goes sullen. “No.”

“We wanted to give Steve time to come clean, because Dean wanted to try to preserve the team,” Bruce says, lowering his voice. “We knew what this information would do.”

“You mean, losing all faith and trust in Steve?” Tony asks bitterly. “That wouldn’t take a genius to figure out.”

“Steve didn’t understand that,” Bruce points out.

“Steve is a fucking idiot,” Tony replies. “I’m not saying I would have felt any better if Steve delivered the news, but I might have retained some respect for him.”

Bruce doesn’t disagree. He’s not feeling terribly fond of Steve right now either.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going to happen to the team,” Bruce finally says after a long silence. “And I’m sorry about your parents. It wasn’t fair, and you have every right to be angry. You don’t have a right to be a dick, though, not to me, and not to Dean.”

Tony grimaces. “I’m sorry.” And then, “Can I be a dick to Steve?”

“I think you can be a little bit of one,” Bruce allows. “But you probably still have to work with him, so maybe keep that in mind.”

“What about you?” Tony asks. “You’re talking like you’re not a part of the team.”

“Am I?” Bruce asks. “Because Steve is acting like I’m not, and he’s cut Dean off as well.”

“Is this about the Maximoff twins?” Tony asks.

Bruce gives him a look. “What do you think?”

“That Steve was being shortsighted?” Tony hazards.

Bruce sighs. “At the very least. Look, I know you’re having a rough time, and if you want me to stick around, I will, but only if you want.”

“You mean if I’m not going to get drunk and be a douche?” Tony asks.

Bruce takes a deep breath. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“I’ve got an expensive scotch with my name on it,” Tony replies with a sarcastic salute. “I’m sure you have better things to do.”

Bruce nods tightly. “Then I guess I’ll get some work done.”

Maybe he should have been a little more supportive, but Bruce doesn’t really want to deal with Tony’s drunken self. And if Tony wants to numb the pain with booze, Bruce doesn’t want to be there for it.

~~~~~

Bruce is working in his lab when Jarvis says, “Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers is calling for you.”

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Oh, is he? I think that’s too little, too late, but yeah, I’ll talk to him.”

Steve’s face appears on the view screen. “Dr. Banner.”

“Captain Rogers,” Bruce replies, echoing his formality. “What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you’d talk to Tony for me,” Steve begins.

Bruce blinks at him. “Are you kidding me?”

Steve frowns. “No?”

“Because you made me and Dean the go-betweens once already, and that didn’t work out all that well for anybody,” Bruce says sarcastically. “Talk to him yourself, Steve.”

“I tried calling, and he wouldn’t answer,” Steve replies.

Bruce throws up his hands. “I wonder why?”

Steve sighs and scrubs his hands over his face. “Okay, I fucked it up, Bruce. I just—it’s Bucky.”

“Yeah, and he killed Tony’s parents,” Bruce snaps. “Which you knew about, and you didn’t tell him. You didn’t even have the balls to talk to Tony face-to-face when we gave you the chance.”

Steve appears shocked. “Bruce—”

“No,” Bruce says sharply. “I’m not going to sugarcoat this for you. And another thing—if you were planning on ever getting Dean back to working with the team, inviting the Maximoffs was the wrong call.”

“I needed the firepower,” Steve protests.

Bruce gives him a look. “You were short-sighted. If you want to talk to Tony, I suggest you man up and do it in person, Steve.”

He makes a sharp gesture off-camera, and Jarvis obligingly ends the call. “If Steve calls again, I’m not available, Jarvis. Not unless he’s already talked with Tony.”

“Of course, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis agrees smoothly. “I believe Mr. Stark is looking for you.”

“You can tell him where I am,” Bruce says. “He knows where to find me.”

Bruce hasn’t seen Tony since they delivered the news, and he wonders whether Tony’s going to be sober when he shows up.

A few minutes later, Tony enters Bruce’s lab, and he’s clearly hungover, but at least he isn’t currently drunk. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Bruce replies.

“Did you talk to Steve?” Tony asks.

Bruce shrugs. “If you could call it that.”

“What would you call it?” Tony asks.

“I told him off for not having the balls to talk to you himself, and for being stupid enough to invite the Maximoffs to the compound,” Bruce says.

Tony’s eyes go wide. “So, you really are planning on running.”

Bruce blinks. “What makes you say that?”

“Because you’re burning bridges,” Tony replies, taking a seat on one of Bruce’s stools. “You never would have said that to Steve if you were planning to stick around.”

Bruce snorts. “Yes, I would have, because Steve is being fucking stupid, and someone needs to call him on his shit. I think he’ll listen to me. At least a little bit.”

Tony takes a deep breath. “Bruce, come on. Be honest with me.”

“Have you seen the news?” Bruce asks plaintively. “It’s not like the Chitauri invasion. We were heroes then, Tony, even the Hulk. Public opinion is not with us.”

Tony presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I know.”

“And you know who Ross will go after first,” Bruce says.

“I know that, too,” Tony admits. “And I know that one wrong move is going to put us in a very vulnerable position, and that’s partly my fault.”

Bruce can’t disagree, but he also doesn’t want to rub it in. “It’s a perfect storm. It’s not all on you.”

“I accept that you can’t become a weapon in Ross’ arsenal,” Tony says after a moment of silence. “And I accept that Dean will probably go with you. And that’s the only reason I’m not going to hunt you down and haul you back here, because I know Dean will have your back.”

That’s a level of acceptance Bruce hadn’t expected. “It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“I know,” Tony replies. “Look, I know I’ve been really hard to live with, but can we just be together for a little while?”

Bruce wants that more than anything else. He wants to store up these moments for the inevitable future.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” he says.

~~~~~

The next morning is better than Bruce expects, mostly because Tony sticks around, and it’s just the two of them. Tony doesn’t want to go out, because he’s worried about being recognized, so Bruce makes eggs and toast, and they drink their coffee leisurely.

“Do you think I should go up to the compound?” Tony asks.

Bruce shrugs. “Do you want to go?”

“Not really,” Tony admits. “I don’t want to see any of them. I assume they know what happened with my parents.”

“At this point, probably,” Bruce says. “Word tends to travel.”

“Then Steve will have to come to me,” Tony says. “What are you going to do?”

“I have a few projects I’d like to finish,” Bruce replies.

Tony grimaces. “Yeah, okay.”

Bruce isn’t surprised that Tony is blowing hot and cold. He was more surprised that Tony evidenced any kind of acceptance that he might have to leave. “What are you going to do?”

“I have a couple of projects I’d like to finish, too,” Tony says brusquely. “I should get to work before Pepper has my hide.”

Suddenly, Bruce realizes that the night before had been Tony’s attempt to patch things up, to make things good so that Bruce wouldn’t leave.

It’s disappointing, more than anything else. Tony is still insisting that the world will bend to his will, even when all evidence says that it won’t.

“I’ll see you later,” Bruce calls after him, and Tony just waves.

“Well, that went well.” Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “Jarvis, is Dean in the Tower?”

“Agent Winchester went to beard the lion in the den, you might say,” Jarvis replies.

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Looks like I’m not the only one burning bridges. Let me know how it goes, please, and when Dean returns.”

A few hours later, Jarvis says, “Agent Winchester has returned to the Tower, and it appears as though he’s moving in.”

“And how did things go at the compound?” Bruce asks.

“I can play you the recording,” Jarvis offers.

Bruce is tempted, but he thinks that might be an invasion of their privacy. “No, just summarize for me.”

“Agent Winchester essentially informed Captain Rogers that he could no longer follow him in the field.”

“Oh, hell,” Bruce says. “He really is burning that bridge.”

Bruce realizes that he has his own work to do if they’re going to be leaving soon, and he thinks that with the way things are going, the next emergency will see him and Dean on the road.

~~~~~

He grabs a slightly tense dinner with Tony the following night, and Tony drinks a little too much. Bruce doesn’t say anything about it, because he doesn’t want to fight. He really doesn’t think they have that much time left together.

“I’m thinking about going to the compound tomorrow,” Tony announces, clearly tipsy.

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “And why on earth would you do that?”

“To get it over with,” Tony says grandly. “What else? We’re going to have to talk sometime, and I’ve decided I want to bitch him out in person.”

“Valid reason to go, then,” Bruce admits.

“So glad you agree,” Tony replies sarcastically.

Bruce shrugs that off, too. “When will you go?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Tony replies. “I might spend the night there, too.”

Bruce nods, noticing that he isn’t extending an invitation to Bruce, but that might be because the Maximoffs are there, and Tony already knows his stance on being around them.

“Sounds good,” Bruce replies.

Tony nods tightly. “Well, I’m going to go.”

Bruce figures that means Tony is planning on drinking more, and Bruce probably doesn’t want to be around for it.

Tony would be right.

“Have a good night,” Bruce says mildly.

Tony gives him a sour look, and leaves. Bruce shrugs it off. He can’t worry about that right now, not when he has a few more backstops and financial protections to put in place before they hit the road.

~~~~~

Bruce decides to give Dean a few days after his disastrous meeting with Steve. Besides, he’s keeping a careful eye on Tony, although that’s mostly through Jarvis.

They don’t talk about how Tony’s meeting with Steve went. Based on the amount of alcohol Tony consumed after the fact, Bruce would guess not well.

Although, Tony spent the night, and Bruce knows that Steve has called a couple of times for Tony, and Jarvis has put him through.

Bruce shows up with food a few of times. Lunch is usually fine, and they can get through it with a minimum of awkwardness. Tony’s already drinking by dinner time, and that doesn’t thrill Bruce. At breakfast, Tony’s hungover.

So, lunch it is.

At least Tony knows better than to try to come to bed drunk again.

The day everything finally falls apart, Bruce has brought in sandwiches, and they’re actually having a pretty good time. Tony is in a good mood for a change, and he flirts with Bruce while he eats.

“Oh, come on, it would be like a real date,” Tony coaxes. “We haven’t had one of those in way too long. I’ll even buy out the restaurant.”

That’s more for his own sake than Bruce’s, since he’s the one most likely to be recognized, but also the one getting vilified in the press.

“If you can find a restaurant that will do that, then sure,” Bruce agrees, giving in. “Just nowhere that’s going to shut down in two weeks because of all the attention.”

“Got it,” Tony replies. “And no problem. How about tomorrow night? I promise I’ll be sober.”

“Then I agree,” Bruce replies.

And then Jarvis says, “Sir, Captain Rogers is on the phone for you.”

Tony wipes his hands and face with a napkin. “Oh, yeah? Put him through.”

Bruce frowns, a little surprised at how quickly Tony agreed to speak with him.

Steve nods stiffly. “Tony, thanks for taking my call. We have a mission.”

Bruce has a sinking feeling.

“What kind of mission?” Tony asks.

Steve hesitates. “There’s a weapons dealer named Brock Rumlow. Maria Hill got intelligence that they’re planning something big in Lagos.”

“Nigeria?” Tony asks. “What’s located there?”

“There have been a series of bombs,” Steve begins. “But he’s a weapons dealer, and I don’t think that’s all that’s going on. You mentioned those new toys for Sam, and we’re going to need them.”

Bruce shoots Tony a look, but Tony won’t look at him. “Yeah, I can load up and bring them to you. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to be in the field right now, though. Too much of the wrong kind of publicity.”

“I agree,” Steve says readily. “And we’re trying to keep this mission quiet. Pietro was injured during training, but Wanda can assist.”

Bruce really hates this; he hates everything about this.

Tony nods. “I’ll drive up with the new toys right away, and give Wilson a quick crash course.” He glances at Bruce. “I might need a raincheck on dinner, Bruce.”

“Sure,” Bruce agrees, because he needs to talk to Dean. If Dean isn’t ready to go yet, he needs to be.

~~~~~

It turns out that Dean _is_ ready, and he’s a rock over the next couple of days. Tony drives up to the compound with the new toys and stays overnight again, driving back the next morning. He actually turns up in Bruce’s lab with breakfast.

“Sorry we had to put dinner on hold,” Tony says quietly. “I just—once they’re through this mission, we can go.”

Bruce wonders if Tony senses the potential for disaster just as keenly as he and Dean do, but Tony is acting like everything will be fine, because he has to.

“Of course,” Bruce agrees. “Did they get permission to be there?”

“I didn’t ask,” Tony admits. “I’m having Jarvis monitor things.”

“Wilson’s new toy?”

Tony shrugs. “I needed eyes on them. It’s a drone, but it’s a well-built drone, and I’d hate for it to fall into the wrong hands.”

“Tony, what are they doing?” Bruce asks plaintively.

Tony scrubs his hands briskly over his face. “If I had to guess, Steve wants some payback since Rumlow was Hydra, but that’s only a guess. He’s justifying it by saying that Rumlow needs to be taken out of play.”

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Bruce asks.

“I think it’s a risk, and not one worth taking,” Tony admits. “I also think that Steve isn’t about to listen to reason. I’ve given them the tools they need to succeed.”

They separate fairly quickly to their own work spaces after that, but Bruce has a hard time concentrating, and he heads straight back to Dean’s area.

Dean is willing to indulge Bruce, and Bruce doesn’t want to see Tony right now. He’s waiting to hear about the outcome of the mission. If it goes well, they’ll have a little more time before the shit inevitably hits the fan. If it doesn’t, Bruce doesn’t want to give Tony the chance to talk him out of running.

If Ross comes after Bruce, Tony will be safer if Bruce isn’t anywhere nearby.

They watch old _Star Trek_ movies that night until they both fall asleep on the couch, and Bruce wakes when Dean shakes him. He can’t understand what Dean is saying at first, and then Bruce hears, “Hey, Natasha called. Lagos went sideways, it’s bad, and it’s going to get worse. Natasha thinks we should run.”

“We or you?” Bruce asks tiredly.

“ _We_ ,” Dean emphasizes. “We can both be weaponized.”

Bruce manages a weary smile. “Yeah. Let me grab my bag, and I’ll be ready.”

“You don’t want to talk to Tony?” Dean asks.

Bruce shakes his head. “You know he’ll try to convince me to stay, and I don’t think that’s the right call. I can’t afford to cave; the stakes are too great.”

Dean nods. “Okay. I’m ready, too.”

Bruce says, “I have to grab my bag.”

“I’m going to call Bobby. I’ll meet you in the lobby,” Dean says.

Bruce has stashed his go-bag with all the important documents in a locked cabinet in his lab. He’d known that if he had to leave suddenly, he wouldn’t want to waste time, and he wouldn’t want to run the risk of Tony talking him out of it. It’s better this way, he’s sure of it.

He wishes he had the foresight to write a note, and then realizes that he can utilize Jarvis.

“Jarvis, can you record a message for Tony?” Bruce asks.

“Mr. Stark is currently asleep in his workshop, Dr. Banner,” Jarvis replies. “Shall I wake him?”

“No, let him sleep,” Bruce replies. “He’ll find out the news soon enough.”

“I can record whenever you’re ready, sir,” Jarvis says.

Bruce takes a deep breath, and starts to speak. He hates this, because words have never been his strong suit, but he’s unwilling to leave without saying goodbye.

“Tony, the last few years have been some of the best of my life, and I have no regrets,” Bruce begins. “But I can’t take the risk of the Other Guy being used as a weapon, and I certainly can’t risk him being used against _you_ , and you know Ross would.

“I love you, and I want to see you again, but please don’t try to follow us. It’s too dangerous right now. When it’s safer, maybe that will change.

“Be careful,” Bruce says. “And try to take care of yourself.”

He stops and rubs his eyes, and Jarvis asks, “Is there anything else, Dr. Banner?”

“Could you call us a cab?” Bruce asks. “I’m supposed to meet Dean down in the lobby.”

“He stopped to call Mr. Singer,” Jarvis replies. “He hasn’t yet left his apartment.”

“Okay, then,” Bruce replies, and heads for the elevator, beating Dean to the lobby by a few seconds. “We good?” he asks.

With a nod, Dean says, “You and me are golden.”

And then they walk out the front doors of the Tower together, and Bruce wonders if it’s the last time he’ll ever be there.

**18.**

Bruce hadn’t given much thought to how they were getting out of the country. He had half-assumed they would catch a flight to somewhere and then disappear. He has enough money to live on for a while, and a couple of alternate identities, and knows that Dean does, too.

Dean seems to have other plans, because he directs the cab to drop them at the subway station near his apartment in Bed-Stuy, then explains that they’re taking the subway to the harbor.

“I didn’t think you could book travel on a cargo ship at this short notice,” Bruce says when he realizes what Dean’s plan is.

“Who says it’s short notice?” Dean asks. “I have a few connections, and I started putting out feelers weeks ago. It just so happens that a berth was open for two right when we needed one.”

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “Under our own names?”

“No, dude, of course not,” Dean replies, sounding almost cheerful. “I told Natasha I was going to make her work hard to find me, and that means making it impossible for everybody else.”

“So, we’re taking the slow boat,” Bruce says, knowing that Tony would never even consider that mode of transportation.

“Sure, gives us time to grow out our disguises,” Dean replies. “We always had a few weeks to grow out our beards when we were going to be in-country and didn’t want to stick out like sore thumbs.”

Bruce can’t remember the last time he’d grown a beard, which means it will probably be an effective disguise. If he grows his hair out as well, he’ll be unrecognizable to most. “Smart.”

“Best kind of disguise is one that needs zero maintenance,” Dean replies. “I hope you packed a few books in there, Doc, because it might end up being a long, boring trip otherwise.”

“They might have some left behind from other passengers,” Bruce points out. “But I put a couple of books in my bag. I like traveling light, but there’s always room for a book.”

Dean ushers them past the security gates, giving their aliases to the harbor master. Bruce thinks he might see some money change hands, but it’s done so deftly that he can’t be sure. They’re directed to one of the large cargo ships, and met by the captain.

Again, Dean makes the introductions and shakes the captain’s hand, and they’re soon in a small cabin with two tiny berths.

“Good thing I’m short,” Bruce comments.

Dean snorts. “Good thing I learned to sleep anywhere from a young age.”

“You mind taking the top bunk?” Bruce asks.

“Don’t mind a bit,” Dean replies, stowing his duffel. “Think I might catch a few z’s if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” Bruce says. “I might try to do the same.”

He lies down, but he doesn’t expect to sleep. He’s thinking about Tony, and the message he left, and how it seems poor recompense for everything Tony’s done for him.

~~~~~

They don’t get much news on the ship. There are a few radios, but Bruce goes out of his way to avoid them. Dean is friendly with the crew and the two other passengers, and Bruce can see why he was good at undercover work. To them, he’s Dean Cameron, world traveler, a chemical engineer who got tired of his lucrative career in the pharmaceutical industry and decided to travel the world with his buddy, Bruce Roberts.

He explains Bruce’s reticence away as the product of a bad breakup, and the reason Bruce decided to travel for a while, and he’s so convincing that Bruce finds himself the subject of a lot of sympathetic looks.

Dean also manages to scrounge reading materials for both of them, discarded books from previous passengers, and Bruce finds himself spending a lot of time in their cabin, either reading or sleeping. Both are an escape, allowing him to forget about his losses for a time.

Other than gently urging Bruce to eat—and on a couple of occasions, _bringing_ Bruce something to eat—Dean leaves him be.

Bruce gives himself the time on the ship to think, to wallow, to wish things were different, to miss Tony like a limb. When they hit dry land again, Bruce will have to get his head in the game, but that’s later.

“Do I need to be worried?” Dean asks when they’re about two days offshore. “Because if you need more time, we can take it. We’ll find a place to hole up for a while.”

“I haven’t been good company,” Bruce mutters.

“I wasn’t expecting good company,” Dean replies. “Nor do I require it when someone is getting over a breakup.”

Bruce gives him a look. “How come you aren’t broken up?”

“Maybe because we didn’t actually break up?” Dean suggests. “And Natasha and I have never been joined at the hip. We’ve spent our fair share of time apart because of our work, so it doesn’t really feel all that different for me.”

And then Dean grins, “Plus, it’s an adventure. You know, I’ve never really traveled for anything close to pleasure? I’ve been all over the world for the Army and for SHIELD, but never had a choice about where I was going, or what I was going to do when I got there.”

Dean’s enthusiasm is mildly infectious. “And I’ve never traveled anywhere with someone to watch my back,” Bruce admits.

“So, it’ll be good,” Dean insists. “Hard, probably, at least in places, and I’m not expecting rainbows and unicorns, but it’ll be a chance to find something to do that has nothing to do with our unfortunate abilities to fuck shit up.”

When put like that, Bruce can see the appeal. He had that with Stark Industries and Tony, but he also remembers the days when what little doctoring he could provide might ease the sick and the dying. He had liked being able to provide that hands-on help.

Bruce scratches at his beard. “So, what do you think? Will my disguise pass muster?”

Dean snorts. “Grow it out a little bit more, and I doubt Tony will recognize you, let alone someone like Ross. I think you’re good.”

“Thanks,” Bruce says.

Dean wraps an arm around Bruce’s shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug. “You’ve been a rock for me, Bruce. I’ll do the same for you if I can.”

“You’re doing a great job,” Bruce replies.

Dean squeezes again. “Thanks for saying that.”

“It’s nothing but the truth,” Bruce asserts, and is treated to Dean’s somewhat bashful smile. He always reacts that way to a sincere compliment, Bruce always finds it just a little bit charming.

Bruce is older than Dean by about ten years, and Bruce doesn’t think he could love Dean more if he was actually Dean’s brother.

“We get off in two days,” Dean says. “But come on, let’s get you used to being around people again. I think you’ll like the ship’s doctor. Granted, I don’t think he has a medical degree, but he seems to know his stuff anyway.”

The ship’s doctor _is_ a doctor, a refugee from the former Yugoslavia whose medical degree isn’t accepted by most countries. The man speaks in thickly accented English, drinks vodka like water, and has as many stories about traveling the world as Bruce does.

“So, tell me about this woman you loved,” Andrej says.

They’re in the tiny infirmary, where Andrej dragged him after dinner, insisting that he had something that would cure all of Bruce’s ills.

Of course, that turns out to be vodka, which he sips to be companionable.

“It wasn’t a woman,” Bruce admits.

“A man, then, so much the worse,” Andrej says sorrowfully. “Men are dogs, as I tell my daughters whenever I see them.”

“Where do your daughters live?” Bruce asks.

“They were granted asylum in the United States,” Andrej replies. “I have three granddaughters, with a grandson on the way. Here, I can earn a living being a doctor, rather than driving a cab. It’s not a bad life. Where are you going?”

“Where we can do some good,” Bruce replies. “I’m not that kind of doctor, but I do have some experience. I want to help people.”

“You’re a good man, Dr. Banner,” Andrej says. “But you do not drink your sorrows away.”

“My dad liked to do that a little too much,” Bruce replies.

Andrej nods wisely. “Well, then I will drink enough for the both of us, and perhaps I will drown your sorrows as well.”

Andrej then proceeds to entertain Bruce with stories of his time at sea, including some self-inflicted ailments that were worthy of a Darwin award, had Andrej not been able to save their lives.

Bruce half-wishes that he’d emerged from his self-imposed isolation a little sooner, but he makes sure that Andrej finds a bed, and puts a glass of water and a couple of aspirin next to it, and heads back to their berth.

“He’s a trip, isn’t he?” Dean asks, glancing up from some bodice-ripper, based on the cover. They really are running low on reading materials.

“He was a doctor in Yugoslavia,” Bruce replies. “But his degree won’t transfer, so he’s here, while his family is in New York, and he sees them as often as he can.”

Dean gives him a sympathetic look. “And that knocked you out of your funk?”

“Pretty much,” Bruce admits. “Why didn’t you kick my ass sooner?”

Dean shakes his head. “Bruce, where we’re going, we need our heads in the game. This was the time for you to lose it a little. That you needed to isn’t a big deal.”

Bruce nods slowly, and then he says, “I bet you were an incredible team leader.”

Dean blinks rapidly. “Yeah, well, I like to think I took care of my people. At least, I did right up until that last mission.”

And Bruce, who knows a thing or two, says, “Sometimes the best thing you can do is to let other people take care of you, even if it sucks. Lucky for you, I’m indestructible.”

Dean manages a smile. “Lucky for me.”

~~~~~

They get off the ship in Liverpool, and they take the train from there to Barcelona, and then they take the ferry to Medina of Tangier. They get a room in a hotel, and Dean goes down to the bar for a drink while Bruce takes a shower.

He’s still not used to the beard, or the longer hair, but he has to admit that Dean is right. It’s an effective disguise, even if he does look a bit like a mountain man.

Bruce takes a moment to use the hotel’s wi-fi to check his email, and while there’s nothing from Tony, he does have a notification that a deposit has been made into the account of a shell corporation Dean set up. The only person who could have done that is Tony, which means he’s funneling money to them before they even need it.

In a way, that just makes Bruce feel worse. Like Tony is holding up his end of the relationship while Bruce is just using him.

The TV is on in the bar, and a quick glance at the screen shows a complete mess at the UN conference in Vienna, and the banner running along the bottom of the screen indicates that Steve and Sam Wilson are currently wanted men.

Dean nudges a beer bottle towards Bruce and asks, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bruce replies. “Tony put money in the account.”

Dean gives him a look. “We were expecting that.”

Bruce takes a long drink of his beer. “ _You_ were expecting it. I thought Tony might hate me.”

“Has he tried to contact you some other way?” Dean asks.

Bruce shakes his head. “No, but I didn’t leave him a lot of options.”

“I did set up a couple of burner accounts,” Dean offers. “You could email him.”

“Maybe in a while,” Bruce says. “I need to give it some time.”

He had time on the ship, of course, but he feels like he needs some distance still. He’s afraid he’ll crumble if Tony begs him to return, that’s how much he misses him.

“Yeah, I hear you there,” Dean agrees and takes another drink. Bruce suspects he misses Natasha more than he’s said.

Bruce scratches his beard. He hoped the shower would have helped with the itch, but it hasn’t. “Shit, this itches.”

“It will pass,” Dean says mildly. “Give it another couple of weeks. You gonna go full Jesus on me?”

Bruce snorts. “You haven’t seen how wild my hair gets.”

“All the better as a disguise,” Dean replies.

Bruce hums and focuses on the screen, where they’re replaying the footage from the explosion at the UN. Another reason to maintain his distance from Tony, and not get talked into returning. “I suppose. That looks like a mess.”

They’re replaying the footage from the explosion at the UN, and Dean sighs. “It’s a fucking mess. I’m glad we’re not in the middle of it.”

“Are _you_ okay?” Bruce asks.

Dean finishes off his beer. “I’m okay. Not great, but okay.”

Bruce claps him on the shoulder. “We should probably check on transportation.”

Dean nods. “Yeah, let’s head out, Doc. We’ve got a ways to go.”

They end up arranging transportation to Niger for the following day, and grab dinner at a traditional Moroccan restaurant. It’s a good evening, and Bruce knows he’s glad to be there with Dean, and not caught up in what the rest of the team is currently doing.

Later, Bruce will be glad that they had a good night’s sleep, because the next few months will be short on sleep, food, and just about everything else.

They’ll also be some of the best months of his life.

**19.**

Their backstopped identities give both of them experience working with refugees, although Dean in Eastern Europe and Bruce in the Middle East. Bruce’s CV doesn’t pretend more medical knowledge than he has, and Dean’s shows that he had field medic training.

That background means they have no trouble getting work with NGOs, first in Niger, working with displaced persons from the crisis in Nigeria. They sleep in a tent, eat field rations, and work 14 to 18-hour days. There’s no time, or energy, to do more than basic grooming, which means they both let their hair grow long, and their beards grow thick.

Bruce does, indeed, “go full Jesus,” but it works. No one recognizes them as being anyone other than the people they claim to be.

After five months moving through the displaced persons camps, they’re asked if they’d be willing to go to Uganda. There are over a million displaced persons there, and one of the groups working in Chad has been trying to rotate people through Uganda as well. Bruce and Dean, who are able-bodied, single, and without family—so far as anyone knows, at least—are perfect candidates.

The operation in Uganda is clearly working on a shoestring budget, hampered by the country’s anti-LGBT policies, which have turned a lot of investors off.

Other than their boss, Jean, they’re the only ones available to help distribute vaccines, food, bedding, and everything that the refugees need. They’re also the only ones available to guard the supplies they do have against those who might steal them and resell them elsewhere.

But as the supplies dwindle and aren’t replaced, it becomes clear that the organization is going to run out of money soon.

By the time Jean calls them into her office—just a small house at the edge of the village where they’ve set up headquarters—he and Dean know what’s coming. “Thank you both for your hard work here,” Jean says apologetically. “But we just don’t have the money to keep operations going.”

“We kind of figured,” Dean replies with a shrug. “When the money runs out, it runs out.”

The night before, they talked about donating, but Dean says, “We can’t. Who knows what we’ll need that money for? And who knows where it ends?”

Bruce scrubs his hands over his face. “It’s just that these people have been all but forgotten.”

“I know, but there are all kinds of forgotten people in this world, Bruce, and not even Tony has enough money to solve _all_ the problems,” Dean points out. “Plus, we’re incognito, right? And if they suddenly have enough money to pay us for the next six months, there might be questions.”

“And what happens after six months?” Bruce asks glumly.

“Exactly.”

So, they’re both able to react with equanimity, and Jean smiles weakly. “Thank you. We have enough money to pay for tickets back to the States for you both.”

Bruce shakes his head. “Use the money for more vaccines or food. We’ll find our own way back.”

“We might take a break before we find our next mission,” Dean says lightly.

Jean gives them a sharp look, one that suggests she might have seen past the beards, but then she shrugs. “I appreciate that. I can help make arrangements for transportation if you like.”

“We _would_ appreciate that,” Bruce says.

“Maybe to Kampala?” Dean suggests.

Bruce can understand why Dean makes the suggestion, since it’s the capital city of Uganda, and they can go anywhere from there.

And it’s probably about time that they switch identities again.

Jean finds another aid worker from a different NGO who has to drive to Kampala to pick up supplies. Bruce isn’t sure why she couldn’t go to a closer town, but knows it has something to do with the restrictions the government has placed on charitable organizations, another reason why so many are pulling out of the country.

Christopher doesn’t seem inclined to talk, and that reticence is contagious. Certainly, anything Bruce might have wanted to speak with Dean about requires privacy. It’s half a day’s drive to Kampala, and they arrive midafternoon, with plenty of time to find a hotel room.

They stick with a cheap one, one that won’t ask for passports as long as they provide enough cash, which they do.

“I don’t think we should stay here any longer than we have to,” Bruce mutters. “And I think there might be bedbugs.”

“Quick showers, find a café for the internet, then head out,” Dean says. “I’m think Dar es Salaam. We could rent a little bit of a nicer place, maybe take a couple of weeks as a breather before we move on.”

Bruce nods slowly. “We could use the time to choose our next job, research the best NGO to join, something that might be a little less…”

“Fraught?” Dean suggests. “Yeah, maybe we could work on building something this time, or teaching.”

Bruce breathes a sigh of relief. As rewarding as the last few months have been, he’s ready for a break from the heart wrenching sights of refugees with nowhere to go, who have been mostly forgotten by the world.

Bruce is a little tired of feeling like the boy with his finger in the hole in the dyke, with leaks springing up all around him.

“Yeah, let’s find something else,” Bruce replies finally. “I just need to feel like I’m making a difference right now.”

Dean nods. “That would be ideal, I agree.”

They both take a shower, and then head to an internet café that sells very strong coffee and a few things to eat. The two of them work on their own computers, and Bruce opens the burner account Dean set up.

The NGO in Uganda could use money. Tony has money. Tony could donate money, and he could do so without it being connected to Bruce or Dean.

All Bruce has to do is send an email, but it will mean re-establishing the lines of communication.

Finally, he opens an email, types in the email address that Tony gives out to only a very few people—Bruce, Pepper, maybe a few of the Avengers—and adds a short message. “I’m okay. We’re both okay, but we were working with these folks, and they could use your help if you’re so inclined.”

Bruce closes the laptop. “I’m going to get some coffee. You want anything?”

“No, I’m good,” Dean replies. “You okay?”

“Me?” Bruce asks, deflecting. “I’m great.”

Dean doesn’t appear entirely convinced, but he says, “I’ve got us tickets on a flight out to Dar es Salaam, and I’ve booked a guest house for the next three weeks with an option on a fourth. How’s that?”

Bruce glances at the date on the computer, and realizes that Christmas is coming up soon. If they stay in Dar es Salaam for a few weeks, that will get them past the holidays. After that, they’ll head back out to where there’s no internet or cell service.

“Sounds good,” Bruce replies.

Three weeks of wi-fi, three weeks of being reachable, three weeks where Tony could email him or not.

Bruce isn’t sure what he’s hoping for, when you get right down to it.

~~~~~

The guest house in Dar es Salaam is palatial, compared to their living quarters for the last seven months. There are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a back garden. It’s not luxurious, not by Tony’s standards, anyway—some of the tiles are chipped, and the paint on the walls is faded, but there’s indoor plumbing, electricity, and internet.

By the time they collect the key, and get the nickel tour from the owner, it’s nearing dinnertime. “We’re so pleased to have you here, gentlemen,” Yusuf says effusively. “I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“I’m sure we will,” Dean replies. “Is there a market nearby?”

“One of the best in the city!” Yusuf says enthusiastically, which is maybe just how he speaks. “Plenty of vendors selling anything your hearts may desire! Food, fresh meat and seafood and vegetables, local wares, anything. Head east five blocks, and you cannot miss it.”

“Many thanks,” Bruce replies.

The market is just as close and just as good as promised. One of the vendors, an older woman, is selling fried pastries with chutney that remind Bruce of the samosas he would buy in Kolkata.

“Those smell amazing,” Dean enthuses. “What are they?”

“ _Sambusas_ ,” the woman says, and then adds something in Swahili, shoving a couple of paper wrapped packages at them.

Bruce pulls out a few coins that they’d exchanged at the airport, and the snack is cheap. Dean groans at the first bite and offers the woman an enthusiastic thumbs up, which doesn’t need translation.

The woman smiles and waves them away, and by the time they hit the next food vendor—skewers of meat grilled over an open flame—they’re both ready for something more. They wander through the stalls and pick up pastries for breakfast the next morning, and fruit, vegetables, and meat to cook the next day.

When they return to the guest house, Bruce is stuffed, and they stow their groceries. “Think I’ll turn in early,” Dean says. “A full stomach has made me sleepy. You okay?”

Dean keeps checking in with him, and Bruce appreciates it, but he doesn’t think it’s really necessary. “I’m good. I’ll probably read for a bit before I go to bed.”

What he actually does is check his email as soon as he thinks Dean is down for the count. He’s not sure whether Tony will have emailed him back by now, but either way, he wants to be alone.

_Especially_ if Tony doesn’t respond.

Bruce boots up his laptop and logs into his email, and sees the unread message from Tony.

_Yes, of course I’ll donate, if you think it’s worthwhile_ , Tony begins without any kind of preamble. _How have you been? I assume well, if you’re emailing me, and I haven’t heard anything about Big Green. You probably heard about Munich already. It was a shit show. I had to recruit some new talent. I think you’d like him. Peter is young, but he’s great in a fight._

Tony continues in that vein, telling his side of the story as to what happened in Munich. The email is long, and Bruce can hear Tony’s voice in his head as he reads it. It takes him back to the Tower, back to when they’d been joined at the hip, and he decides not to respond immediately.

He goes to bed, hearing the echo of Tony’s voice in his head, replaying the last words in his head.

_I miss you, Bruce. Dean, too, but I miss_ you. _It’s not the same without you here, and I miss having your counsel. I can hear your voice in my head, telling me not to be an idiot, but it’s not the same as having you here. I hope you’re happy wherever you are._

Bruce tries to sleep, but Tony’s words keep running through his head, and he goes back to the laptop to respond to Tony.

_We’ve been taking jobs with NGOs, and moving through the continent. I miss you, too. And how old is Peter, anyway? Because if we’re talking about a kid, you’d better hope Dean doesn’t find out._

At the end, he adds, _I’m sorry we can’t be together._

Bruce leaves it at that, and then he turns off his computer. He tries to will himself to sleep, with minimal success, but if Dean notices that he’s basically sleepwalking the next morning, he doesn’t say anything.

~~~~~

Over the next ten days, he and Tony exchange a flurry of emails. Bruce finds out that Peter is actually Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, and he’s a teenager from Queens. Steve and Sam Wilson are still on the run, along with the Maximoffs. No one knows where Natasha is, although Tony thinks she’s playing both sides.

And then Bruce starts seeing small signs of the approaching holiday. Granted, Ramadan is more prevalent, but in multicultural Dar es Salaam, there are still food vendors, still restaurants that are open, and the market does a brisk business.

Bruce sees a few anemic Christmas trees, though, and there are a few stores with lights in the windows that speak to the upcoming holiday. Bruce can’t help but remember the last Christmas they’d spent together, and how good it was, if only for a brief time.

He knows that he’s out of sorts, but Dean doesn’t call him on it, or press for reasons, even when they’re stuck inside for days on end with the constant heavy rain. Bruce doubts that those few days are terribly pleasant for either of them, but Dean reads a book he picked up somewhere along the way and ignores Bruce’s disquiet.

Bruce emails back and forth with Tony, and doesn’t mention Peter Parker to Dean, since there’s nothing Dean can do, and also, there’s no sense in pissing him off.

But email isn’t enough. Bruce wants to be back in the Tower with Tony. He wants his old life back, and then he’ll hear another soundbite from Ross, and he’ll know how remote that dream really is.

And then he gets the last email from Tony that sends him into a bit of a tailspin.

_I know Ross is a danger to you, but name the place, and I’ll meet you there_ , Tony writes. _Let’s spend Christmas together at least, Bruce. I miss you._

Bruce doesn’t reply to that email; he can’t. He wants to say yes, to tell Tony to meet them in Dar es Salaam, but that would be putting both him and Dean at risk.

Tony would be careful, of course, but Ross is canny. He’ll be watching Tony very carefully, especially since it hasn’t been that long since the Accords were signed.

The next day dawns bright and clear, and Dean already has the kettle on for Bruce’s tea. “You up for a trip to the market?”

Bruce knows how much Dean likes the food from the market vendors, including those _sambusas_ , and the vendor—a woman named Ekemma—always slips Dean extra. She’s clearly taken a shine to him, or maybe just to Dean’s obvious and adorable enthusiasm. He always tells her that the food is even better than the last time, and she shushes him and slips him an extra _sambusa_ with a little more sauce.

They’re making friends in the market and working hard to pick up as much Swahili as they can, and in that, Dean is making tremendous strides. He’s charming and friendly, and Bruce knows he comes off as the retiring friend, but no one seems to mind.

Groceries purchased and breakfast eaten, they head back towards their rental house, and Bruce is startled when Dean asks, “Why are they selling pine trees?”

Bruce shoots him a surprised look, and then shrugs. “I guess there are probably enough people here who celebrate Christmas to warrant it, especially with the number of Westerners in the city.”

They put the food away, and Dean says, “It’s a gorgeous day, Doc. Let’s do some exploring. We won’t be able to play tourists for much longer.”

Bruce certainly doesn’t want to sit around and think about the fact that he hasn’t responded to Tony’s email. “That sounds great. What do you have in mind?”

“Let’s go for a walk,” Dean suggests, and that’s what they do. They walk along Oysterbay Beach and eat _mishkaki_ , and Dean doesn’t try to speak.

Bruce thinks that’s one of the things that he likes best about Dean; Dean knows how to keep his silence, and he doesn’t press Bruce when he doesn’t feel like talking.

They walk for quite a while before Bruce finally says, “I heard from Tony.”

He doesn’t want to admit that they’ve been emailing back and forth. Dean seems to be fairly sanguine about his separation from Natasha, and Bruce doesn’t want to whine.

Dean nods. “I suspected as much. Did he use one of the burners?”

“He did,” Bruce says, his voice tight.

“Did you reply?”

“No,” Bruce says. “He wanted to fly to meet us, and I didn’t want to give away our location.”

He’s lying by omission, not telling Dean about the other emails, but he doesn’t want to admit the depth of his heartbreak right now.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Bruce shakes his head. “I could have done without the reminder that it’s Christmas.”

Then he makes a bid to change the subject. “Have you heard from Natasha?”

Dean shakes his head and deflects, and proves that he has a good grasp of the situation and the people involved when he talks about Natasha’s likely manipulation of the situation.

And then he proposes spending the holiday together in a low key way, and Bruce jumps at the chance. Dean has a few movies downloaded on his laptop, which they’ve watched many times before, but there’s something comforting about sitting down together, eating plates of food they’ve cooked, and watching _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_.

There are no surprises, no heartbreak, nothing but a couple of friends having dinner and watching a well-worn old movie.

And since it’s not one that Bruce had ever watched with Tony, it’s safe in that way as well.

The next morning, Bruce sends an email that just says, _I’m sorry. It’s still not safe. We’re heading off on another trip soon, and there won’t be any internet. Take care of yourself._

He doesn’t add _I love you_ , because he can’t.

Not yet, anyway.

~~~~~

In a way, it seems the emails between him and Tony have opened up the world to them again. Not that they’re bothered by Ross or anything like that, but two months later, Natasha is at their door.

The NGO they’re currently working for normally uses Peace Corps volunteers, but there are times when the demand outstrips the resources, and areas where a couple of fit men will be safer than a woman alone. The first village has a half-built school, and a few other buildings that desperately need repairs, and they quickly get the school up and running.

It’s a good division of labor, since Bruce enjoys teaching—although Dean does, too, and when school lets out for the afternoon and the kids hang around, Dean will show them how to hold a hammer, how to pound a nail, how to read a level.

The parents certainly don’t mind Dean’s tutelage, since it’s a useful trade, and Dean seeks out the local builders to learn their techniques, and is respectful of them and their time.

They’re both careful to respect the cultural and religious norms, and in doing so, make plenty of friends in the village, people who ask Dean to help fix a roof or work on an irrigation project when they realize he’s willing to help in any way he can.

Bruce likes teaching, mostly English and some math and science, and he enjoys the kids, who are interested in learning.

Most days, Bruce feels as though he’s probably learning more than the kids are each day.

And then Natasha turns up on their doorstep.

Based on what Dean has said, Bruce doesn’t really expect Dean to welcome her with open arms, but he reacts a little more coldly than Bruce anticipates. They invite Natasha to dinner, but he doesn’t let on that they’ve been following the news, and Bruce doesn’t tell her that he’s been in contact with Tony.

Then again, he hasn’t told Dean either, not everything.

Bruce leaves them alone to talk while he washes the dishes. He takes his time, and he pauses to speak to their neighbors on the way back in the mixture of broken Swahili and English that has served them so far.

He tries to give them as much time as he can, but eventually he has to go back to their small hut, and he finds Dean and Natasha sitting a decorous distance apart. They exchange a few pleasantries after that, but there’s not much to say, and Dean and Bruce have an early morning ahead of them.

The sun hasn’t even begun to lighten the sky when Bruce wakes up to the sound of an engine starting up, and he can just make out Dean’s slumped figure sitting on the side of his cot.

“Dean?”

“Not now, Bruce,” Dean says wearily. “I can’t talk about it now.”

“Do you want to go back to sleep, or do you want something to do?” Bruce asks, because he’s pretty sure that he’s awake, and won’t be able to doze off again.

“Something to do,” Dean says promptly, so they get dressed and eat some of the SHIELD rations Natasha left for them, and then head for the makeshift schoolhouse.

There’s really not much _to_ do, but they clean everything from top to bottom and set up the room for the day. The sun is making its ascent, but there’s still time before the students arrive, so Bruce says, “I’ll help with the roof.”

The look Dean gives him suggests that he knows it’s an overture to a conversation, but really, Bruce just wants to give Dean the opportunity. What he does with it is up to him.

Bruce is placing the tin shingles and holding them in place while Dean hammers, when Dean finally says, “We’re fine.”

“I’m sure you are,” Bruce replies.

Dean hammers a few more nails and adds, “She admitted that she didn’t help out as much as she could have, and that I was right to tell Tony about Barnes.”

Bruce snorts. “That’s the least she could do. Barnes helped blow up the UN.”

Dean grimaces. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but the guy who holds his leash blew up the UN. Hydra blew up the UN. Although Steve can probably shoulder some of the blame for not listening to me, and Natasha and I can probably take some of it because we knew where he was, and the potential scenarios.”

“That’s a little like locking people up for thought crimes, Dean,” Bruce replies. “You didn’t _know_ Hydra still held his leash.”

“Yeah, but I _knew_ he’d killed a whole bunch of people,” Dean counters. “And before you say it, yes, that wasn’t his fault, and I had a good reason to hold back, but there’s a whole lot of blame to go around.”

Bruce can’t argue with that, although he wouldn’t put anywhere near the lion’s share at Dean’s door, or even Natasha’s. “So, what next?”

“Next, Natasha goes off on her mission for Fury, and we keep doing what we’re doing, and maybe when she has a moment, and she’s not being followed, she finds us again,” Dean replies irritably. “How the fuck am I supposed to know? It’s Natasha. She does what she wants.”

Bruce has no idea if Dean’s anger is directed at Natasha for doing exactly what he expected her to do, or at himself, for not begging her to stay—or at least making a good case for it.

There’s something about Dean’s vulnerability in that moment that forces Bruce to come clean. “I emailed Tony back.”

Dean snorts. “Tell me something I don’t know, Bruce.”

Bruce blinks. “But—”

“It wasn’t obvious right away,” Dean admits. “I didn’t figure it out until maybe the second week here, but you were _intense_ while we were in Dar es Salaam, and then you weren’t. The only difference that I could see was the internet, and you said you heard from Tony. I figured if it was me, I wouldn’t be able to resist responding.”

Bruce grimaces ruefully. “I really thought I was less obvious than that.”

“You were. Ish,” Dean admits. “Or I’m slow on the uptake. But why did you feel like you had to lie to me?”

Bruce hesitates and really thinks about his answer. Even now, he’s not entirely sure, but having seen Dean and Natasha’s reunion, he thinks he knows. “Because I thought if Natasha came back, you might leave, and I didn’t—I don’t know.”

“You didn’t want me to think that just because you weren’t going to have a happy reunion with your boyfriend, I couldn’t have a happy reunion with Natasha?” Dean suggests.

That’s as easy an explanation as any, and probably right on target. “I’m sorry.”

“Shit, Bruce, we’re living in each other’s’ pockets, but that doesn’t mean we have to share _everything_ ,” Dean replies with asperity.

Bruce feels compelled to add, “Tony’s new recruit?”

Dean frowns. “Yeah, Spider-Man or something, right? From the reports, he did pretty good, although I’m a little surprised not to hear anything on the news about his actual identity, given the Accords.”

“There’s a caveat to the Accords,” Bruce says slowly, wondering if Dean will catch on, or if he’ll have to spell it out.

Whatever they’d said to Natasha, the Accords in their entirety are published online. They’ve both read them front to back, which is one of the reasons they were dismayed that Tony and Natasha had decided to sign.

Although, if they were trying to protect Bruce and Dean, that also makes sense.

Dean’s hammer pauses mid-swing, and then he swears a blue streak. “Please don’t tell me that Spider-Man is a minor child.”

Since Bruce can’t tell him that, he just studies his hands.

“For fuck’s sake,” Dean mutters. “I know he’s your partner, Bruce, but I’m reading him the riot act when I see him again, I swear to god.”

And in some ways that’s actually comforting, because it means that Bruce won’t have to remonstrate with Tony about his choice in allies, and also that Dean believes it’s _when_ not _if_.

Maybe their old world is intruding, but it doesn’t have to be a bad thing.

**20.**

When their relief comes to the small village, it’s a young married couple, clearly excited to be on their first assignment for the Peace Corps. Bruce and Dean show them around, and Bruce introduces them to the kids. The school is fully repaired, and everything is ready for them.

They have a Land Rover they bought in Dar es Salaam before their first assignment, and they load it up with their belongings and head back midafternoon. It’s a little bit sad, since they’ve been there for a couple of months, and he and Dean have grown fond of the kids especially.

Still, they end up renting the same guesthouse in the city, and it’s nice to be back in the world of internet and markets and a few more amenities

And, of course, it means that he can be back in contact with Tony.

Once they get settled, Dean says, “You want me to run to the market for our dinner?”

Bruce shoots him a grateful look. “You don’t mind?”

Dean snorts. “No, of course not. I saw Natasha not that long ago. Check your email, and tell Tony I said hi, assuming he isn’t a total idiot.”

Bruce smiles. “Thanks.”

Sure enough, he has emails from Tony—a lot of emails. Bruce laughs and shakes his head, and then he starts from the oldest.

_Okay, I get that you’re going to be out of touch, but I’m just going to keep sending you email. Maybe by the time you’re back in civilization, we’ll be able to meet. I’m willing to go anywhere._

After that, it’s just email after email of Tony’s stream of consciousness. Some might be annoyed by that, but for Bruce, it’s like he just spent the last couple of months with Tony. He reads about Tony’s attempts to mentor Peter, including all of his failures, Tony’s various ways of dodging Ross, and then—

_Look, if you see anything in the papers about Pepper and I getting back together, don’t believe what you read. Yes, we’re pretending to date again, but that’s to help you guys, and because Pepper is seeing someone and doesn’t want it to become public. If Ross thinks we’re back together, he might hesitate to use me against you, and vice versa._

_I still love you. I always will._

That had been about a month ago. When Bruce gets to the most recent email, he reads, _Peter has a class trip next month, and I told him I’d extend it for just the two of us, and I happen to know that you’ll be in Dar es Salaam next week. I also know where you’re staying. That’s how good I am. Meet us in Prague, Bruce. I’ll send you the details. Just find a way to get there._

And oh, Bruce _wants_ to go. He wants to go so badly.

“Hey, I brought food,” Dean calls. “Ekemma is still selling _sambusas_ , but her daughter is helping her now, and _she_ makes them with some kind of spiced goat, apparently, and they are _awesome_.”

He stops. “What’s wrong?”

“How insane is it to think about going to Prague?” Bruce asks.

Dean blinks. “Is Tony asking?”

“Peter is apparently having a class trip,” Bruce replies. “We could meet him. If we play our cards right, no one will even know we’re there.”

“Hey, you don’t have to convince me,” Dean says. “As I said, I saw Natasha fairly recently, and this seems like a low risk way for you to see Tony, and you should.”

“And you get to read him the riot act,” Bruce points out.

Dean shrugs. “Well, that does have its allure. Don’t worry about it. Our IDs are solid, and they aren’t tied to us. We can easily get in and out of Europe without anybody knowing.”

Bruce hesitates. “Publicly, Tony is dating Pepper again.”

“Then we’ll be discreet,” Dean replies. “Hell, if it makes it easier, we’ll go as a couple.”

Bruce suspects that will make it easier, and it’s not like they have to be obvious about it. A single room with a king-sized bed will send a message, even if they just use it to sleep.

Hell, it will still be more comfortable than the twin camp cots they’ve grown used to using.

“If you think it’s safe,” Bruce says.

“I think it’s safe _enough_ ,” Dean replies. “And there are ways we can make it safer. We’ll look like a couple backpacking through Europe.”

“I’ll talk to Ryan tomorrow,” Bruce says, “if you’ll get it set up.”

Ryan is their contact with the NGO, and they’d told him they were taking a break before the next assignment. It looks like they’ll be taking a little longer than anticipated.

Bruce goes to tell Ryan the next day, catching him in his office. When Bruce tells him that they need to take a trip to Europe, and it will likely be two months before they’re ready for the next assignment, Ryan doesn’t appear disappointed by that. “Actually, that might work out perfectly, Bruce. There’s a spot opening up in about three months that I think you and Dean would be ideally matched for, and to be honest, I wasn’t sure what short-term assignment I might have been able to come up with.”

Bruce smiles. “That’s good. I would have hated leaving you in the lurch.”

“You’re not,” Ryan replies. “I wish I had half a dozen more people just like you two.”

Bruce just bets he would. He and Dean get the same stipend as other volunteers, but they handle their own transportation costs, and any other incidentals. Plus, they’re older, more experienced, and their CVs indicate they can more than take care of themselves, and they have a few more tricks up their sleeves, including better than basic first aid training.

“I’m sure,” Bruce says. “Thanks for being so understanding.”

“I hope to see you in a few months,” Ryan says, rising and shaking Bruce’s hand. “Take care of yourselves.”

“You, too,” Bruce replies.

By the time he gets back to their rental, Dean has already made extensive plans. “How do you feel about Greece?” he asks.

Bruce thinks about that for a second. “I’ve never been.”

“I think that might be the best place to enter Europe,” Dean replies. “There are some locations that are pretty popular with gay couples, so we’d blend right in.”

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “We would?”

“Well, the people we’re pretending to be would,” Dean says. “There are some gorgeous spots in Eastern Europe, and I haven’t been there as a tourist before. We’ll be in Prague in time to meet Tony and his protégé.”

Bruce has no problem with the plan. He’s been to a few places in Europe, mostly for conferences, but he’d never traveled much before the other guy. And when he’d traveled after that, it hadn’t been for pleasure.

“Sounds good.” Bruce really has no problem with the plan. In fact, it sounds pretty great. Next to Tony, Dean is his favorite person in the world, and they have a good time together.

Dean grins at him. “It’ll be a real holiday, Bruce. And with our IDs and backstories, we’ll be essentially anonymous. I can’t wait to see the look on Tony’s face when he sees you.”

Bruce runs a hand over his admittedly-bushy beard. His hair is just as wild as he warned Dean it would be, but he kind of likes it. When he looks in the mirror, he barely recognizes himself, and it gives him a sense of security.

Dean appears similarly rugged, his hair shaggy and bleached blond, his beard red-gold.

“Well, I hope he likes it, because as a disguise, it works,” Bruce replies.

Dean laughs. “Tell him that, but I’m going to go out on a limb and say that he’ll be just fine with it.”

~~~~~

Dean’s plans are absolutely impeccable. They fly out from Dar es Salaam to Athens later that week, and spend the next few days there, before heading to a gay-friendly resort in Mykonos. The combination of location and the single room with the king-sized bed means that they don’t have to do anything but enjoy themselves.

From Greece, they fly north to Serbia. Dean had heard good things about Mostar, and they spend a few days wandering around the city, walking over the old bridges and enjoying the local cuisine. Dean speaks a few words of Serbian, and his attempts are met with jovial teasing but overall appreciation.

Mostar is gorgeous, and Bruce is able to relax in spite of his nerves at the anticipation at seeing Tony again. There wasn’t a room available with a king-sized bed, so they end up with a room with twin beds, and that’s fine as well.

Then they head north, stopping in Zagreb, and then in Vienna. Dean has a particular interest in military history, and Bruce likes history in general, so they wander through museums and other sites of interest, and eat a lot of food.

Bruce relaxes as much as he can until they get to Prague. Once they arrive, they get a hotel near where Tony and Peter will be staying, arriving two days before they’re due in.

He has a hard time enjoying the sights in Prague, full of anticipation at seeing Tony again. Dean plans a few excursions, but he keeps things low key, seeming not to mind that Bruce’s mind is elsewhere.

When they grab dinner at a local tavern the night before Tony arrives, Bruce pushes his excellent food around his plate, unable to really enjoy it.

“I know you’re not interested, but you should try to eat something,” Dean urges in a low voice. “It’s really good food.”

Bruce sighs and takes a bite, remembering all the times he’d said the same thing to Dean. “I know.”

“And you’re going to need your strength tomorrow,” Dean teases.

Bruce snorts. “You’re making quite the assumption.”

“Hey, I wasn’t commenting on any activities you might get up to alone,” Dean replies. “I just meant that you’ll be alone with Tony for the first time in a year, and you’ll need to keep your emotions in check. No sense in you being hangry on top of everything else.”

Bruce manages a smile. “True.”

“Don’t worry, Bruce,” Dean says. “Worst case scenario, we head back to Tanzania, right?”

Since that’s far from the worst thing Bruce can think of happening, it’s reassuring. “I think that’s probably what’s going to happen anyway.”

Dean shrugs. “Well, then, no matter what happens tomorrow, we’re in good shape.”

~~~~~

Bruce thinks that there is a small chance that Dean won’t chastise Tony if it turns out that Peter appears older than he is on paper. If Peter Parker turns out to be a sober, serious, mature kid who looks older than his years, Dean might go easier on Tony.

Unfortunately, Peter is clearly sixteen, and a _young_ sixteen at that.

Tony has a suite at the Aria Hotel, and that’s where they meet him and Peter, who’s practically vibrating with excitement when he opens the door to the hotel room. “Doctor—”

“Hold up, kid,” Dean quickly says. “Not out in the hall.”

Peter blushes to his roots, and quickly backs up into the suite. “Sorry,” he squeaks.

Dean nudges Bruce into the room first and makes sure the door is closed and locked behind them before he says mildly, “You must be Peter Parker.”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Peter replies, sticking out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Dean shakes his hand and says, “Natasha tells me you did a great job last year.”

Bruce knows Dean is good with kids, and he’s not surprised at how kind Dean is to Peter. Whatever Dean plans to say to Tony, it’s clear that he’s not interested in that affecting the kid.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Peter says, and then turns to Bruce. “Dr. Banner, I’m so sorry, it’s just that I’ve read some of your papers, and I just am really excited to meet you.”

Bruce is charmed. “It’s nice to meet you, too. Tony says you’re brilliant.”

Peter’s blush might become permanent, but then Bruce looks past Peter to see Tony standing there, his hands in his pockets. “Hey,” Tony says quietly.

“Hi,” Bruce replies, which might be the most inane thing he’s ever said.

“You know, Peter, if you wouldn’t mind seeing if you could find a soda for me, I’d appreciate it,” Dean says, reaching into his pocket for a handful of Czech crowns. “I need to talk to Tony about my brother, if you don’t mind.”

Peter takes the money and doesn’t seem overly upset at Dean’s explanation, since it’s clearly not about him. “No problem, Agent Winchester.”

Dean smiles. “Just Dean, Peter. Thanks. I appreciate your understanding. I haven’t talked to my brother in over a year, and I know Tony has news.”

Peter smiles. “Okay. How long should I give you?”

“Shouldn’t take more than ten minutes,” Dean says.

Tony is clearly confused, probably expecting Dean to leave him alone with Bruce, rather than sending Peter off on an errand, especially since the likelihood of Tony having any idea how Sam Winchester is doing is nil.

He’s apparently willing to play along, because he waits several seconds after the door closes behind Peter to ask, “What the hell?”

“I’ll leave you alone with Bruce just as soon as Peter gets back,” Dean says, and his tone is almost pleasant, but Bruce can hear the undercurrent of threat. They ran across a few tense situations in the refugee camps, and that threat nearly always had the instigators slinking away. “But I needed to talk to you alone.”

Tony glances at Bruce. “Then why didn’t you send Bruce off with Peter?”

“Because I don’t care if Bruce hears this,” Dean replies, and then asks, “What the _fuck_ were you thinking dragging a fifteen-year-old kid into a fight against superheroes?”

“I needed the manpower,” Tony says, and his defensive tone and posture suggest that he might have thought better of it at some point.

“Kids are not men, Tony!” Dean snaps, although he keeps his voice low. “They are not adults! Peter should have been in school, chasing girls or good grades, or whatever he wanted to chase.”

“He’s really more of a Science Olympiad kind of kid,” Tony mutters. “And he was fighting crime on his own in Queens.”

“So what? He’s a fucking teenager!” Dean replies. “He’s supposed to do dumb, dangerous things! Granted, that’s normally driving too fast or jumping off a balcony into a pool, but he is _not_ supposed to have the richest, most powerful man in the world encouraging him to do something that could easily end in maiming or death!”

“I was right there the entire time,” Tony protests.

Dean either doesn’t hear him, or doesn’t care, because he barrels right along. “He has people, right? People who love him? People who would miss him?”

Tony shifts uneasily. “Sure. Of course. He has an aunt.”

“And friends,” Dean presses. “People who would have been fucking devastated if he hadn’t made it home. And what would you have told them, Tony? Did Peter even understand what that fight was about? Did he choose a side, or did you pick it for him?”

That question finally seems to break through Tony’s shields. “It was the right side!”

Dean sighs. “I’m not going to say it wasn’t, because I’m certain that a lot of your choices you made were because you believed it was right, and because you wanted to protect Bruce.”

“And you,” Tony says.

“Okay, and me,” Dean agrees. “Just like Natasha made some decisions because she wanted to protect me. If Peter had volunteered, if he understood what side he was choosing, and why, and what all the political ramifications of that choice would be, this conversation would have ended at ‘what the fuck, Tony,’ but he didn’t, did he?”

Tony shakes his head tightly. “No.”

“No. So, if someday he throws himself into a battle like that without knowing why he’s choosing the side he’s on, but just really likes the guy leading that team, where is that going to get him?” Dean asks. “My dad put a gun in my hand when I was six and told me the monsters were real, and it was my job to kill them. He had his reasons, same as you. Maybe he was justified. Maybe he wasn’t. But I know what it’s like to be a soldier in a war that you don’t understand way too early, and you didn’t do Peter any favors, Tony.”

Tony stares at the carpet and doesn’t reply, and Bruce actually feels sorry for him. He doesn’t disagree with Dean, but at the same time, he understands Tony. Chances are, Tony saw something in Peter that he sees in himself, and he was trying, in his own way, to be a good mentor.

That doesn’t mean he didn’t act selfishly, or that he didn’t use Peter, but Bruce suspects he had the best of intentions.

The door to the suite opens, and Peter enters hesitantly. “Is it okay to come in?”

“Sure is,” Dean says cheerfully, and takes one of the sodas Peter brought back with him, then gently steers him back out again. “Hey, kid, why don’t we let these two get caught up, and we can figure out a place to grab dinner, huh?”

“Well, that was unexpected,” Tony mutters once they’re gone.

Bruce snorts. “You know how Dean feels about kids, and you were the one who brought a fifteen-year-old to a battle with superheroes.”

“He was already fighting crime in Queens,” Tony protests, but it’s faint. He tried to raise the same objection with Dean and got shot down quickly and brutally.

“And that’s for his guardian to deal with,” Bruce points out, more gently than Dean had. “You just threw him into it, Tony, by your own admission.”

Tony shifts uncomfortably. “I’m trying to make up for it.”

“And Peter clearly thinks the world of you,” Bruce replies, “which is why Dean chose to talk to you away from him.”

“ _He_ was fighting things that go bump in the night when he was six,” Tony grumbles.

“Think about how that sounds, and then try again.”

“I just wanted—I wanted to see you guys again,” Tony says plaintively. “I’ve missed you so fucking much, and I swear, I’m working on getting Ross ousted, but I don’t know how long it’s going to take. Bruce—”

“Maybe that’s okay,” Bruce says quietly. “Maybe we should just work on talking right now, because we stopped doing that, Tony.”

“Just talking?” Tony asks slyly, his posture relaxing, and Bruce laughs.

“Maybe a little more than talking,” he says. “But I can’t stay. You know that.”

Tony nods. “I _am_ going to make it safe for you, I swear.”

“I know you will,” Bruce replies, and if it’s a lie, it’s a gentle one. Ross is still popular, and the Accords are still in effect. He knows Tony will try, anyway, even if it takes years—and it might.

If either he or Dean loses control, there will be hell to pay—but there will likely be fewer consequences if they’re not in a heavily populated area.

“What are you going to do about Peter?” Bruce asks.

Tony huffs a laugh. “Well, if you think he’ll talk to me, I’ll probably ask Dean for pointers.”

“If you ask him, he’ll happily give them to you,” Bruce replies. “He’s good with kids.”

“And I’m not,” Tony says.

Bruce shakes his head. “You know what? I don’t think it matters if you’re good with kids in general as long as you’re good with Peter.”

“I miss having you looking over my shoulder, Bruce,” Tony says. “It hasn’t been the same without you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Bruce replies, and he’s itching to touch, but Dean and Peter will be back soon, and Bruce isn’t sure he’ll be able to stop once he starts.

Tony takes a step towards him. “I like the new look, by the way.”

Bruce runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah?”

“Pretty sure the only reason I recognized you was because I knew you were due to arrive,” Tony says. “Ross could pass you on the street, and he wouldn’t give you a second look.”

“That _was_ the idea,” Bruce says.

Tony takes another step. “If I promise that I will stop at just a kiss, can I have one?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Bruce says.

Tony’s lips meet his, and Bruce can’t help but melt a little bit. The heat is still there, as is the love, but Bruce still believes their love is doomed—at least for now—and he can’t see that it will change any time soon.

But Bruce thinks Tony is it for him, and even if he only gets to see Tony once a year, even if they have to hide, it might just be enough.

Because in between those times, he has Dean and their friendship, which fulfills a deep-seated need Bruce never knew he had.

Even if he can’t have Tony in the way he would like, Bruce has work he’s proud of and a partner.

And sometimes, he can have Tony, too.

Tony rests his forehead against Bruce’s. “You think Dean would agree to take Peter out on the town tonight?”

“Are you feeling lucky?” Bruce asks, teasingly.

Tony snorts. “Well, if this is the only night we have together, I’d like it to be memorable.”

“I think I can guarantee that much,” Bruce promises. “And since I’m sure I’ll return the favor for Dean the next time that Natasha shows up.”

Tony runs a hand through Bruce’s hair. “Seriously, I had no idea your hair was this curly.”

Bruce laughs. “That’s what you’re focused on right now?”

“Sure,” Tony replies and kisses him again, lightly this time. “What do you say?”

“I say let’s test Dean’s skills as a wingman,” Bruce replies. “And I’ll let Peter pick my brain tomorrow while you pick Dean’s.”

“I love you,” Tony says, and Bruce pulls him into a tight hug.

“I love you, too.”

Doomed love is still love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least one more long fic planned in this series, but it's going to take me a while before it's done.


End file.
